On the Wings 2: Absolving All Absolutions
by AJHoward
Summary: Sequel to "On the Wings..." Life is anything but normal when the A-Team are involved. Six months after the "Wings" mission that brought them all together, their Langley days are about to reach a fork in the road, especially for one in particular. The past and present collide as friends - both old and new - join forces to honor promises made. (Murdock/OC)
1. Impetuous Encounters

**Absolving All Absolutions**

* * *

A/N: Sequel to _"On the Wings..._"

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Impetuous Encounters**

_November 1987_

Watching a sunset from this altitude was quite an extraordinary privilege. It felt more than a mere casual encounter with the sky, perhaps a delectable taste of what heaven might be like - an eternity's worth of this luminous wonder. That particular thought could easily make death seem not so bad after all. In fact, it was easy enough to pass beyond that fine line of merely accepting death into something else entirely.

Something crazy.

But crazy was a place he didn't care to visit right now. Nah, he'd be better suited to think about what was smack dab in front of him instead - starting with the yoke in his hands controlling a _Yakovlev_ fifty-two airplane. _Now_ his attention was clearly divided between the intricate gauges lining the metallic panels of the cockpit and the picture-perfect sky. Between the two, the plane won him over, of course. Sure, he'd seen plenty of sunsets in his lifetime, but the plane...

_"Yakkety-yak, yeeeaaahoooo!"_

This was only one of a handful of opportunities that had presented itself to fly such a prestigious bird, and just knowing that he was directing this magnificent metal beast towards home brought on pangs of excitement that began to grow exponentially. Along with the anticipation, the thought of home brought on a comforting sigh as well, which was loud enough to pass through the headset's mic over to one Templeton "Faceman" Peck, who was comfortably strapped in the co-pilot's seat directly behind him.

_"Boy, you said it, Murdock."_

Paying zero attention to the plane's controls before him, Face pressed his forehead against the window, also taking in the breathtaking view. He sighed as well, unbeknownst to the fact that his comrade was elated for a completely different reason. "It's a shame B.A. insisted on the boat. He and Hannibal don't know what they're missing up here."

"They would've had to take a seat out there in the nosebleed section; seeing how this birdie has a passenger capacity of exactly _dos_." Murdock conjured up the image of his other two comrades belly down, clinging to the wings outside, and it brought on a sinus clearing snicker. "By the way, how in the Sam-heck did you scam this bird, Face?"

"Oh, that was easy." Face waved nonchalantly to the seat in front of him. "All I did was convince them that Mr. Travolta needed a plane to get back to the states by tonight to wrap up his next multimillion-dollar movie deal."

"Mr. _Saturday Night Fever_ himself?" Murdock cleared his throat, then belted out, _"Stayin' alive, stayin' alive... ah-ah-ah-ah - stayin' -"_

Face keyed his intercom, hoping to drown him out. It was a futile effort. He winced at the ear-piercing Gibb impression now screeching in his ears and yelled back, "Okay, Murdock, you're alive already, not to mention disco's been dead almost a full decade - give it a rest!"

_"...when you walk!"_ Murdock finished his solo in dramatic finality, then scratched at the stubble on his chin. "Sounds like the kinda scam even I could've pulled off. Course, I couldn't have pulled off what you did to that pretty daughter of his. I saw the way she was looking at you before we left, Face - all googly-eyed!"

"You saw that, huh?" Face grinned at the window. "Of course, she was happy to help Mr. Travolta's personal assistant. Hell, her dad must've been thrilled too because he didn't even take the down payment we initially agreed on."

"...w_hat?!_ He didn't take any money?"

"No, he just said if we needed a plane so bad, they were more than happy to help. He _did_ mention something about how it needs some cleaning out, but that it was his pleasure if we took it off his hands."

"His _pleasure?_" Murdock sputtered a raspberry, then couldn't help but grin wildly. "I guess it's a real good thing he didn't figure out what was going on between you and his sweet, innocent daughter, because he probably would've put a hole in the fuel tank... or somewhere _else _first." Instinctively, he checked the fuel gauge for reassurance - another eighty minutes left. "I can't believe he would just give up such a beautiful bird. Uh, you know I gotta keep her - right, Face?"

"Go ahead, take her," Face insisted. "I already got my payment, ten-fold."

"Thanks Face! Oh boy, this is a gift that keeps on giving. I've already got plenty of ideas of what to do with her too!" Murdock grinned, feeling like a kid in a gigantic toy store who had just been told he could take the biggest, most expensive toy home with him. And speaking of home... "Hey, can you do me a favor? Since you're so busy sightseeing and all back there, would you mind taking some pictures? I promised I'd bring some back and my hands are pretty full up here."

"Uh, with what?" Face curiously looked around the cockpit. "My photogenic personality?"

"No, _Hasselhoff,_ with my camera. My bag's at your feet, under my seat."

"Oh... okay. Let's see here..." Face reached down, fished the duffel bag from the floor and rummaged around inside. Gun, grenades, another gun, flash bombs... yet _another_ gun, and a camera case tucked away at the bottom, which he quickly unzipped. "Mmm, top of the line here, v_ery_ nice," he approved as he hoisted the camera from the bag .

"Careful, she's brand new," Murdock warned. "Not to mention it was an early birthday present."

Face lifted the camera strap over his head and inspected the device thoughtfully. Sure, he'd acted like a photographer on more than a few occasions, mostly to score a Playboy namesake's pad for a night or ten, but now as he pointed it towards the sun dipping into the horizon, he began to taste the scam-less life.

This time it was just he and the heavens, ten-thousand feet above sin and deception.

"Looks like minimum wage jobs are officially a thing of the past for you, my friend." Face shook his head in amazement at the quality in his hands after snapping a few shots. "No wonder you've managed to keep this job longer than all the others. You've got one hell of a perk."

"That ain't the only perk, old buddy."

"I bet." Face snickered, then snapped a shot of the back of Murdock's head and the cockpit around him. "How's she doing, by the way?"

"Fine... _busy._ Business is real good too. I knew that area has tourism written all over it, but the D.C. skyline is honeymoon central, lemme tell ya."

"Yeah, so what about you? Things getting, you know... _serious_ yet?"

Murdock's deep sigh passed over the headset. "Define serious, Faceman."

"Well, uh - _serious_..." Face trailed off, as if he almost didn't even know himself. "As in, I half-expected her to be having your kid by now?"

"Uh, _no,_ not quite!" Murdock sputtered through a nervous chuckle. "You of all people should know it's _way_ more complicated than that."

Face sarcastically asked. "What's so complicated about having to drop everything and run out of the country every other week?"

"Exactly. So, between that and busy with all those clients of hers, there's just no time for that kind of serious."

"It's _that_ busy, huh?" Face scrunched his lips in thought. "Ever worry she might've gotten a little too busy with us being gone so long?"

"_No,_ and about that... uh, Face?"

"Yeah?"

_"Shut up!"_

"Touchy, touchy!" Face gave a one fingered salute to the seat in front of him, then turned the camera around and snapped a close-up picture of himself with a shit-eating grin. "Mm, there's the real money shot. Hey, have this one of me framed, will ya? I'm gonna give it to Stockwell for Christmas."

He peered through the lens again, and watched the last of the sun descend below the line of mountain edges - its rays still reached out magnificently from beyond the horizon, like long illuminating fingers reaching out for him.

He clicked the shutter a few times, then wondered aloud, "How much longer 'till we're back anyways?"

"We're looking at a Maryland touchdown in approximately forty-two minutes."

Face checked his watch. "And Stockwell's deadline to get this artifact back to him is in fifty-oe." He patted his coat pocket, reassuring himself that their next mission credit was still inside and tucked away safe. "Cutting it kinda close, aren't we?"

"In more ways than one - we're already flying _bingo_ here."

"Bingo? The farmer's dog?"

"Low petrol, my friend - just enough to make it back."

"Ah, you know you could've just said that in the first place instead of using that pilot _talk_. Remember this is me you're flying with now, not your pilot girlfriend, eh? I never thought I'd hear myself say that."

"Hey, if you'd just take the time and learn how to fly like I've been telling you for years, then you'd know about all this stuff too. I could even teach you how to control this baby right now, whadda ya say?"

"Me? Ha-ha, that'll be the day - damn, out of film," he muttered and lowered the camera. "Yeah, no thanks, Murdock. I couldn't teach you the fine art of persuasiveness -"

"You mean scamming."

"You say _tomato._ Anyway, there's no way, I know better." Face looked at his still-untouched yoke and shook his head, dismissing the very thought. "I've been through enough crashes with you, I'm starting to see why B.A.-"

"Hey, don't you even say it! Flight rules one-oh-one - don't say that word while you're in the air."

"What, crash?"

Murdock rolled his eyes. "C'mon now, it's bad luck and all... and I promised Ace I'd come back in one piece, so put a lid on it."

"Or what, we're really gonna cr– _whoa!_" Face jerked his legs up and dropped the camera into his lap. "What the hell was _that?_"

Resisting the urge to groan at the irony, Murdock tried to look behind him to no avail; he was strapped in tight. "What was _what?_"

"I don't know," Face wriggled in his seat. "But something just touched my leg and – _ow, hey_!" As he stamped his feet about, a sudden sharp sting had his nerves tingling.

Murdock winced as Face's loud yelling rattled his eardrums. "What's going on back there?"

"Dammit, I think something just bit me!"

"What do you mean something _bit_ you?"

"I mean the something that is crawling around in here just took its sharp teeth and attached itself to my ankle." Face seethed. "What - do I have to spell it out for you? B- I - T - _yikes!_" He felt something brush across his leg again and he gave it a swift kick.

"Sounds like we picked up a stowaway." Murdock groaned at the thought. "Say, Face, did that pretty girl's dad ever tell you _exactly_ what needed cleaning out of this bird?"

"Uh," Face peered down at his feet, but the dim light was now too hard to see. At least, that's what it looked like to him. He blinked twice to clear the blurs away and suddenly longed for his reading glasses. "No, he didn't say anything else. I figured it was just the upholstery or something."

"_Upholstery_? Oh, for the love of Indiana, I hope there's only just one and not an entire nest under there."

"Nest? What kind of nest?" Face nervously shuffled his legs. "We're talking birds here, right?" Cute, fuzzy little birds. Hell, even vultures sounded good.

_"Ssssss..."_ Murdock hissed into the headset.

"S-snakes?" Face's lips suddenly went dry. "You're screwing with me, right?"

"Whassa matter, Docta Jones?" Murdock asked; his accent depicting the familiar Chinese youngster. "You afraid of snakes?"

"Only when they bite, _Pasadena._" Face answered sarcastically, then a look of panic appeared. "You know I just hope it wasn't - aw, _geez_, he wouldn't!" He groaned in realization. "I show the man's daughter an unforgettable night on the town and he intentionally put me on a plane infested with poisonous snakes? That's attempted murder right there. Just wait until I get my hands on him. Mm, on second thought, I'd rather get my hands on _her_ again."

"I bet you would - but I have a better idea."

"Better?" Face snickered. "What could be better than that?"

"Finding out what kinda snake just sunk it's fangs into you... and you better hurry."

Face gulped nervously as he peered to the floor below. There was only one way to find out if this snake was venomous or not.

_Catch it._


	2. Once Bitten, Twice Fly

Chapter 2 - Once Bitten, Twice Fly

* * *

"Well, here goes nothing - oh, _boy..._"

Face hesitantly reached down to check his leg. To his surprise, it didn't hurt as he trailed the puncture bite all the way down to a moist patch on his sock. He winced at the blood that now coated his fingers, then pursed his lips and reached even further down to the floor.

Murdock could only sit by and listen helplessly to Face's panicked shouting though his headset. He hadn't heard anything like this since Face was mistakenly carried off to the the V.A. all those years ago...

"_Ooh, yee, uhh, ah! _Oh geez - _aha! _There you are... come here you little - oh no you don't! _Yikes, _o_w! _You son of a - _a-hah, gotcha!_ Damn, you got my hand too? Why, you slithering piece of-"

_"Face."_

"Hey, don't you stick your tongue out at me!" Face warned, then spouted a plethora of obscenities through heavy breathing. Finally, he calmed enough to spat, "_There - _that'll teach you to bite me and think you're getting away with it."

_"Face?"_

"You're not so tough now, are ya? You're not even a big one either-"

_"Face!"_

_"...what?!"_

"What kind is it? What color?"

"Oh - uh, not sure. Let's see here." Face held up the now limp snake and stared. "I see... uh, red, black and yellow."

"In what order?"

"What order? It's red, black and yellow. What are you, our resident snake expert now?" Face snickered, then erupted in giggles. He knew it wasn't _that_ funny, but he just couldn't help himself. "Hey, what's so funny - why am I laughing?"

"C'mon, Face - answer me, will ya?" Murdock scolded impatiently. "Remember that old rhyme? Red on yellow is danger fellow; red on black is friend to Jack. Now look, will ya, _Jack,_ so I know if we have a bigger problem on our hands!"

"Okay, okay, hold on." Face shook his head, wondering why he couldn't think straight all of a sudden. He held the limp snake up for a closer look. "Red next to black, wait -" His blurred vision cleared for moment, long enough to answer, "It's red next to yellow, I'm sure of it."

"Well then, _fellow _Face_,"_ Murdock's voice cracked in a surge of adrenaline, then quickly covered it up with a womanly accent. "_Gypsy Madam' Murdock_ is looking into the future with my crystal ball here."

"So long as it's not Murdocka and that crystal skull again," Face muttered, feeling his heart beginning to pound, along with his head. "So, what do you see _Madam' Murdock?_ Tell me it's a pardon and a glass of Dom Perignon, because I could really use both of those right about now."

"Looks like a cross, Faceman. A big red one sitting on a sign that says _D.C. General._"

"Oh no, not again!" Face groaned. He'd already seen the inside of D.C. General once and wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of returning. "Ah well, at least the nurses there are nice enough to go above and beyond the call of duty to take care of me." The thought brought on excited flutters, which he soon realized wasn't an innocent case of the butterflies. "Wait a second, why am I feeling terrible already? It shouldn't happen this fast, because I remember back in 'Nam when B.A. -"

"Okay, okay, let's not panic here," Murdock gulped as he reassured Face... and himself. "You got anything back there to tie around your leg to keep the venom from spreading?"

Face looked down at the camera. "Yeah," he said, then fumbled with unhooking the strap. Soon, he had it tied around his leg after a few moments of confusing loops, then pulled the knot taught just under his knee.

"How ya doing back there?"

Face licked his dry lips. His stomach had begun to churn, but convinced himself that his lunch was still locked away tight. He wasn't about to let that up.

Not yet anyways.

"Thirsty," he muttered.

"Check my bag, there's a full canteen in there still."

Face set the motionless snake down in the bag and rummaged around inside. Why was it so hard to think all of a sudden? He was looking for something, but had already forgotten what. He found a gun, but well, he didn't need that - the snake was already dead. The camera? Maybe, but the case was empty. Then he saw the camera in his hand, which he set it back down in the case, then fumbled inside some more.

"Hey, what's this?"

"What's _what_, Face?"

"This." Face held it up to show the back of Murdock's seat. "This box here."

Murdock winced. Uh-oh. "Uh, it's nothing, Face - just one of B.A.'s transmitters, don't worry about that - hey, you find that canteen yet? I know I put it in there."

"Yeah, found it. Thanks." Face sipped the water while his ankle began to twinge in a numbing ache that pounded with his heartbeat. Hoping to distract himself, he curiously eyed the box, then...

"Whoa_,_ jackpot! Not _serious_, huh? Murdock, is this what I think-"

"_No,_ it's not." Murdock cut him off and pressed his lips together, peeved. Damn. He should've hidden it better, perhaps in the inner pocket of his flight jacket instead. "It's just a figment of your venom-laced imagination. Now, put it back before it bites you too."

Face gaped. "You can't scam the scam man, I know exactly what this is. Guess this means the cat - or uh, in this case_ snake_ is out of the bag now. Ha-ha, get it?" he laughed giddily, then lifted the dead snake from the bag and gave it a wiggle, knowing Murdock couldn't see it anyway.

"Yeah-yeah, I get it, _Kimosabe,_" Murdock muttered back as his anxiety grew. Not because his secret was blown - that didn't matter much - but because Face's laugh was the kind that a good dose of nitrous-oxide, or a delirious mind would bring. He was definitely suffering from some obvious intoxicating effects of a snakebite.

Not the drink called Snakebite, either.

After a fit of giggles, Face took one last look at the ring then snapped the box shut and tucked it back in the bag, along with the snake. "So, when ya gonna ask her, soon as we get back?"

"Uh, n_o,_" Murdock firmly answered, "and please don't say anything. I'm just trying to hold onto something tangible for some kind of post-pardon life here."

"Might be waiting - _ow, s_tarting to feel it now... might be waiting a long... time."

Time. Speaking of, Murdock checked his watch. "We're almost home, just forty-seven more minutes until final approach. Keep talking to me, Face. "

"Mm... hm." Lulls in his speech - not good. "What about?"

"Anything, just keep talking until we're back. Hey, tell me more about that pretty girl you were with."

"Why, so... you can... learn a few moves... from the master?"

After briefly considering the thought, Murdock answered, "Maybe later - c'mon, Face! Let's sing a song together to keep things moving." He straightened himself up a little more and belted out, _"Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man, no time to talk!"_

The irony of singing a song about staying alive was enough to warrant Face's eye-roll, who joined in at the lyric, _"I've been kicked around since I was born,"_ in a halfway on-key tone.

That was an understatement.

The closer to home they got, the more Face began to drift further away. His head began to swirl to the point where he could no longer focus and as he sang the last line for the third time, _"Life going nowhere, somebody... help... me... yeah,"_ his chin pitched forward onto his chest in finality.

"Face?" Murdock voice called out over the headset, but only heard the crackles of static. "You still awake back there? C'mon, keep talking to me. Hey, _you hear me?!_"

A quiet moan was faintly heard over the headset and Murdock sighed in relief. A moan was a good sound at least, it meant he was still breathing. "Hold on, buddy. All you need is a good dose of antivenin and you'll be good as new. If you can hear me, I'm throttling her up to a hundred-percent now. We'll be on fumes by the time we get there, but it'll shave off a few more minutes."

Murdock pushed the throttle forward and as the engine revved harder, so did the jolt of anxiety. Things were never as easy as they could be.

"Flight school one-oh-one," he mumbled again, only to himself now. "No matter what happens, _fly the plane._"

* * *

It was the true definition of 'middle of nowhere' out here. Quiet and secluded; the last sign of civilization was a small petrol station back at the highway's exit ramp and the only sound was of rolling tires atop gravel as the vehicle rode down the back roads of western Maryland. Over a few random hills of green later, the limo pulled up to their destination.

General Stockwell wasted no time in exiting the vehicle, then briefly looked around while adjusting his rose-tinted Aviator glasses. He took in the view of the steel hangar for a moment and the rust colored dirt runway that cut through the vast field of wild grass that surrounded the area. Nature certainly still had her firm grasp on this land. It was a far cry from towers, concrete and civilized air traffic mess.

As he approached the hangar, he caught the glare of the glossy black hull of a nearby helicopter perched under a protective overhang. He eyed it for a moment, then looked up at the hand painted sign that hung above the entrance.

_** 'Wild Aces Charters'  
We'll fly you anywhere, except the moon!'**_

As he reached for the door handle, he heard a familiar voice through the thin walls and he stopped to curiously listen.

_"Hey, Dave - it's A.J. Say, I thought you were coming by this afternoon, what happened? Oh... engine again? Hey, I might know someone who can help you fix that. He's really good... yes, I'm serious - hey listen, Dave - I don't have much time for chat - you know, I could really use that fuel delivery. I only have about two hops worth left in the tanks and..."_

With a quick motion, Stockwell opened the door and stepped inside. He waited in the doorway, quietly observing his surroundings, unnoticed by the woman at the desk, still spouting a continuous ramble.

"You got her started...? Fantastic, hey, sorry for having you come out this late, but you know - business... Ten minutes? Sure, I'll be -"

He abruptly cleared his throat to catch her attention and she turned to look in his direction. Her eyes suddenly widened at the sight of him walking towards her.

"I - I gotta go, Dave, new customer just stopped in. Yeah, see you in ten. Yeah...'bye." Her attention on Stockwell didn't falter as she set the phone down.

"Hello, _Lieutenant._"

"Oh _no_," she muttered in defeat. "What's happened, General?"

He took his Aviator's off, revealing that he was confused not only by her reaction, but her question as well. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, _what happened?_ It's been almost four weeks since they left for - where was it this time?" She looked down at the handwritten note taped to her desk. '_S. Am.'_ "South America, and I haven't heard one word. So, just tell me already and please make it quick because I really hated it when they took so long to tell me when my dad... _you know._ They just went on and on, and on, and on before they _finally_-"

_"Parker!"_ Stockwell sternly barked, loud enough to snap her out of her ramble and look at him. "No one's been 'terminated'."

"Oh." As the news sank in, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh! Oh, okay - they're okay! Sorry, General. I figured the only time I'd ever see you around here would be if they'd been-" She bit her tongue. "Bad news."

He returned the glasses to his face, then smirked. "Not this time."

"Very funny, General," she replied, bemused at his dry humor. The last of her worry disappeared, replaced with a bout of curiosity instead. "If you aren't the 'bad news bearer', can I ask why you're here?" She eyed him carefully, then raised an eyebrow. "You, uh - need a lift again?"

"No." Stockwell's face depicted that of the same expression as he'd given Colonel Hannibal Smith after his own incessant jabs. "I'm here because I'm having two of my operatives land here for a rendezvous in approximately," he looked down at his watch, "fifteen minutes."

"_Landing_ here?" A bewildered look crossed her face. "You want to use the strip?"

"You do realize, Parker, that you still have an incessant habit of making me repeat myself, don't you?"

"Sorry, I'm just surprised - there hasn't been a plane on that runway in over a decade. I don't even have permits for fixed wing landings here." She looked him squarely in the eyes. "Did you file a flight plan to land here, General?"

"When they arrive, an exchange will take place." Stockwell continued, ignoring her question. "Once the transfer is complete, I'll be on my way - and I was never here, understood?"

"Yeah, I get that part. But the rules -"

"Parker," Stockwell clicked his tongue, growing impatient. "My rules... _my way,_" he warned.

"What about the _FAA?_ It's _their_ way, and they don't screw around." She folded her hands across her chest in defiance. "I could get fined, or worse - they revoke my business permit. I can't risk losing what my dad worked so hard to build, you know that."

Dismissing the thought, Stockwell waved his hand, obviously unfazed. "Consider it handled. The FAA doesn't waste time meddling in CIA matters. They know to mind their own business."

"How many undocumented landings are we talking here? One? Two... _ten?"_ She eyed him closely, then smirked. "Am I going to have to add on a _terminal_ here, General?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just one for now. Maybe again if the need ever arises."

She let the news sink in for a moment, then began to pace about. "You know that I'm grateful for everything you and the guys did to help me-"

"As you should be."

"But I just don't think it's a good -" With a quick move he'd reached into his suit pocket and tossed something at her. She caught it instinctively and held it up to see; a thick stack of freshly printed one-hundred dollar bills.

"... idea. What's _this_ for?"

"Incentive," he replied dryly. "For doing it _my way_."

It almost sounded rehearsed. She looked at the money and shook her head in disbelief. "Why me?"

"Because I don't run across many people I can trust; comes with this line of work. Parker, I know I can trust you to help, because up to this very moment, you've given me good reason to." He eyed her closely. "And I still can, right, _Lieutenant?_"

"Of course, General." Her chin rose in a surge of confidence. "I mean why _here_ though - I thought you had your own Falcon and airport access?"

"We prefer to rotate our rendezvous points to various random locations; helps keep the trail cold." He eyed her knowingly, then casually added, "Not to mention one of my top operatives seems to frequent here - quite regularly, so I'm told."

"He works here," she plainly stated. Feeling the heat rise from under her collar, she hoped he hadn't seen her blush. By the knowing look he gave in return, he'd noticed.

"I'd like to remind you that it took a lot of red tape cutting to get his pilot's license re-instated. You're welcome."

"Trying to bribe me with money _and_ guilt, General?" She drew in a deep breath and looked at the money again. The guilt worked. "Okay, it's a deal... and the FAA stays out of it?"

"You have _my_ word."

"Then no incentives needed." She tossed the wad of cash back to him which he caught, then looked at her questioningly. "We run an honest business here."

Stockwell's eyes showed a hint of glimmer as he tucked the money back in his suit jacket. "Why, I do believe you're beginning to grow on me, _A.J._"

It was the first time he'd ever used her first name. Resisting the urge to cringe, she quickly hid it with a snicker.

"Oh, come now," he scoffed at her adverseness. "Surely we're beyond formalities by now, right?"

Before she could answer, the sound of a crackling radio filled the air.

_"This is… Em... Nine… call... ou... to the... for... Empr... One. Over."_

Recognizing the familiar voice, she intently watched Stockwell unhook the CB radio from his belt.

"_Empress One_ here. I read you, _Empress Nine._"

_"ETA in... min… Repeat, ETA in ten minutes. Copy."_

"Acknowledged, ten minutes. Over and out."

"Your operatives, General?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he cocked a half-smile in reply.

The radio squawked again. _"Empress One, are you already at the said drop-off location?"_

"Affirmative."

_"Then for the love of flyin' - put her on already!"_

Stockwell rolled his eyes at the demand and handed her the radio, with the reminder, "Don't use your real name."

She stared down at the radio, then keyed it. "This is - uh..." Her voice wavered and she cleared her throat. "_Junior_ speaking. Welcome back to the land of the living! Over_._"

Silence.

"Did you copy, _Empress Nine_? Over."

_"Wild thinggg... you make my heart singgg. You make everything groooovy..."_

"_Tiger,_" she warned through stifling a giggle, noticing Stockwell was not at all enthused by Murdock's guitar riffing.

_"Sorry, __couldn't help myself, 'Tigress One', j__ust missed the sound of your voice. Hey, heads up - we're flyin' down 'n dirty here with three locked tight. Runway all clear?"_

"That's a go - all clear. Just keep an eye for the rolling refinery coming in from the back-end, she's on her way to refill the go-juice."

_"Alright-y, I copy that."_

"How's your visual? We're losing light fast out here."

_"Just enough left to set her down. Hey, wait'll you see what I'm bringin' back with me, she's almost as pretty as you are!"_

"That sounds great, but I'm afraid it'll have to wait. I'm taking clients up in an hour."

_"Yeah, I'm afraid that's going to be a big negative on that one."_

"Uh, requesting a 'comm check', it sounded like you just said a no-go on the clients?"

_"Affirmative and that's a definite no-go. Listen, I need you to fire up your bird right now 'n get her scrambled 'cause we've gotta take her up as soon as we land. There's, uh, kind of an emergency situation up here."_

"Emergency?" she repeated, then couldn't key the radio fast enough. "Requesting a repeat, did you just say an _emergency_?"

_"That is a huge affirmative, Alpha-Juliet."_

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" She looked at Stockwell for answers, but he just shook his head in response. He obviously knew nothing. "What's going on up there - did something happen to you?"

_"I'm just fine, don't you worry about me. Look, there's no time left to explain right now, I'm on final approach. You'll know soon enough. Now go get her ready, okay?"_

"Copy that, just watch out for that fuel truck!" She quickly handed the radio back to Stockwell, then dashed out of the hangar in a hurried frenzy.

Stockwell keyed the radio again. "This is Empress One, please explain the situation."

_"Hold on - can she hear me?"_

"Negative, what's the emergency?"

_"...it's Empress Eight. He's hurt."_


	3. Venomous Impediments

**Chapter 3 – Venomous Impediments**

* * *

From the moment the plane made its first visual, it became mayhem at the 'Wild Aces' hangar. The fuel truck had finally arrived and General Stockwell ordered his accompanying Ables to keep a close eye on one petrol deliveryman by the name of Dave Magee - who suspiciously eyed the group of men that were eyeing _him_ suspiciously.

"Hey, Junior," his ruff voice called out as he kept at his task filling up the nearby fuel tank. "You know, I've seen alotta things since your daddy started up this place, but I ain't never seen things so busy like this before. What's up with these fancy suits crawling all over tonight? They don't look like any of the regulars I've ever seen around here." His gray mustache twitched as he eyed her closely. "Say, you're not in some kinda _trouble_, are you?"

"No - oh, these guys?" She gestured to Stockwell and his entourage, and her sly grin appeared. "Just clients, Dave - getting ready to lift them out to the metro area for a roof-top bachelorette party. They're dancers - strippers actually!"

"Wh-whoa, _wayyy_ too much info there, Junior!" the old man sputtered, quickly turning his eyes away from them, back to the fuel nozzle in his hands. "Hey, isn't there some confidentiality agreement you have to sign to keep from sharing information like that?"

"Yeah, probably!" she snickered, then waved to Stockwell who was intently watching them from his limo. By the way his lips pursed, she knew he was listening. Intently.

"Well," he sighed. "I'm just glad you finally got some help around here. Everything going okay with that new fella you got working for ya?"

"_With_ me," she corrected him. "I'm not his boss, it's more of a... trial partnership right now."

"So long as he's treating you right." He smiled, then added a knowing wink.

She blushed. "Thanks, Dave."

"Where's he been anyway?" he wondered aloud, then looked over her head and curiously pointed at the object in the distance, quickly approaching. "Sounds like a low-one incoming - what _is_ that, Junior?"

She looked up and her mouth dropped as she caught sight of the Yak airplane for the very first time. The magnificent bird flew over them and dipped into a perfect three-point touchdown with ease, its wheels kicking up the fine orange silty dirt that followed behind in a dusty cloudy trail. When it reached the end of the runway, it spun a perfect one-eighty pivot and quickly taxied back towards the hangar.

_"_Oh, _yeah!_" she cheered, then called out to Stockwell, "_Now that's a real incentive!_"

* * *

_"Face!"_

It was the first thing Murdock yelled out as he popped open the cockpit hatch. He hurriedly ripped off his headset, loosened his safety harness and nearly dove headfirst into the co-pilot area behind him.

"Oh geez..." He gently lifted Face's limp chin away his chest and saw he was white as a ghost; clammy and twitching. In a moment of panic, he shoved two fingers against his neck and felt a weak throb at his fingertips, much to his relief.

"Three minutes left, Captain," Stockwell warned him.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered back while he fished inside Face's jacket pocket. He retrieved the artifact and tucked it into his own jacket pocket. "Hold on, Face. Here we go - one, two, _three!_" Gritting his teeth, he hoisted Face out of the cockpit and slung him over his shoulder, then stepped onto the wing and managed to carefully lower himself down.

As soon as his black Chuck Taylors hit the ground, he turned and met Stockwell face to face. His eyes filled with fury as he reached into his jacket pocket and slapped the elaborate stone into the General's hand. "Here's your precious _gem_, General. Now, let me go save one of mine." Giving no time for Stockwell to respond, he hurried for the bay's exit, calling out, "I'd appreciate it if you tried to find a way to contact B.A. and Hannibal to let them know what happened."

"I'll take care of it, Captain. Mission accomplished and nicely done... once again." Stockwell looked down at the prized relic, then wasted no time heading for his limo.

"Yeah, well - we did _our_ job, _General,_" Murdock yelled back before he was out of earshot. "Now _do yours_!"

With Stockwell now out of his sight and mind, Murdock focused on the whirling blades off in the distance and willed his feet to move as fast as they could. The weight of Face's limp body was beginning to wear on his legs, but when he saw her leap from the cockpit, he quickened his pace with a jolt of excitement. As she ran full speed toward him, it was a bit like the reunion he'd envisioned - both of them rushing towards each other in adrenaline-filled anticipation, ending with a passionate embrace.

Unfortunately, the only thing it ended with was the sound of gravel as she slid to a halt by his side, and his apologetic expression hidden beneath a shadowy bearded chin.

"Hi there," he sheepishly greeted her as they hurried to the awaiting helicopter.

"Oh my, Face... how bad is it?" She circled around him, wide-eyeing Face's limp body. "What happened - wait, was he _shot?_"

"I'll explain everything as soon as we're back in the air - but first, I really need your help. "

"Me? Where's B.A. and Hannibal?"

"Floating on the Atlantic somewhere near the Florida coast, you know how B.A. is. They should be back sometime tomorrow."

"Wait - Stockwell's not coming?" She knew it was a question in vain the moment she'd asked it.

"Would you really expect him to? Hey, I know we can handle this - we've been through worse, right? " He suddenly winced, then met her sideways glance. "Never mind, don't answer that. Come on, we gotta hurry."

As they approached the helicopter, the deafening noise of the whirling blades became overpowering, which drowned out any further conversation. Murdock climbed into the fuselage first, and with her help, gently settled Face into an empty seat.

"_Strap him in and stay here with him, okay? We're goin' full throttle the whole way!"_ he yelled over the deafening vibration, then secured the cargo door shut and quickly scrambled for the pilot's seat.

She managed to click the harness straps over Face's chest just moments before she felt the familiar lift into flight. But there was no excitement this time; only concern as touched Face's forehead and winced at his cold, clammy skin. When she looked back to the cockpit, Murdock let go of the collective long enough to frantically point at his headset, indicating he was trying to talk to her.

"Whoops." She grabbed the nearest headset and pulled it over her ears and keyed the mic. _"Now on comm, sorry about that."_

_"Forgot what it's like to be a passenger, did ya? We should be landing at the hospital in approximately five minutes here. How's he doing?"_

"He doesn't look so good. What's wrong with him?"

_"Face is suffering from the effects of Ophitoxaemia."_

"In English, Tiger!" She shook her head at his gibberish and reminded herself to ease up on the pilot slang in the future.

_"He was bit by a snake. Can you see anything?"_

"I can try." It was nearly pitch black in the cabin area now, but she managed to lean over and catch a moonlit glimpse of his leg and winced at the sight of the puncture wounds and dried blood. "Oh, _geez_ \- what kind of snake does _that?_"

_"A Micrurus fulvius."_

"I - I really didn't think you were really going to answer that." She blinked a few times, amazed. "But why didn't we just drive him to the local hospital across town?"

_"Because the antivenin for a coral snake is rare and only made in limited quantities. If it's going to be anywhere, it's gonna be at D.C. General, so that's where we're going!"_

"You never cease to amaze me. How do you know so much about everything?"

_"Fifteen years of solitude gives you get a lot of reading time, remember?"_

They suddenly banked hard right and she grabbed the nearby safety strap and held Face upright. "Hey, go easy on her, Tiger!"

_"Easy? I told you not to baby her, this __bird __needs to soar! Hey, I think she missed me and she knows I'm back - that's right, how's 'Number Five' doin' ya sweet young thang? Oowooo...!"_

His howl faded away in her headset as they leveled out, then suddenly she began to feel a distinct vibration around her. It wasn't from any mechanical sense, like the familiar whirling above. It was something else; something not quite... natural. After a quick look around, she realized it was from Face's legs which were trembling uncontrollably.

"Oh no, he's shaking really bad here - what do I do? I'm not a doctor, I'm a pilot, remember?!"

_"Take a deep breath, __McCoy. I__t's just an effect of the neurotoxin. Just hold onto him back there, I'm dropping some altitude."_

Seconds later she felt her insides dip. It was a familiar feeling that she could brush it off easily. Face, however...

_"Ughhh..."_

The sudden direction change had jolted his innards hard enough to stir him awake, muttering a drawn out, sickly moan.

"Hey, he's coming around, stand-by." She pulled the headset down to her neck, then leaned over and gently touched his cheek. "Face, can you hear me? Please say something!"

"Is that... you, kid?" He was in obvious excruciating pain, his eyes tightly screwed shut.

"Yeah, it's me," she told him, then wiped away the cold sweat pouring from his forehead with her sleeve. "How you feeling?"

"Just lousy, thanks." He blindly reached out in darkness of the unlit cabin. "Can't see... everything's all dark."

"It's night, that's all." She grabbed his hand and noticed the trail of dried blood down his wrist from the bite. "Just hold on, we're almost at the hospital. Hey, you're even riding first class, so don't worry, okay?"

"I'm not worried, I'm... _ugh,_ sick."

"I know, it's from the venom. Murdock told me about the snake."

"No, I'm... _sick! _Gonna-" Face leaned over innately and the sounds of retching filled the air.

She pulled away and winced, grateful it was dark enough so that she couldn't see what now graced her bird's interior.

"S-sorry," he sputtered, his head rolling back against the bench seat. "Couldn't... stop."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I've had plenty of airsick passengers before," she reassured him, then rolled her eyes at herself for lying. "Just try to stay awake - hey, how was South America?"

"Just... wonderful," he sputtered sarcastically, then retched again.

She could only watch helplessly as Face emptied his stomach. In the midst, she pulled one side of her headset up and hissed into the mic, "Hey, um - Face is _christening _the passenger area back here."

_"I heard. Your mic was open."_

"Oops." She looked at the open mic switch and realized she'd been transmitting the entire time. Her embarrassment was quickly forgotten when Face suddenly slumped over hard into her.

"_Whoa,_ I've gotcha, Face." She steadied him against the seat and saw his eyes roll back into his head just before they closed again. "Face...? Tiger, he's out cold again."

_"He'll be okay once we get him the antivenin, I promise. Remember, we spent our fair share of time in the jungle. You know, back in seventy-one, B.A. wound up getting chomped from one of those little buggers too. Took him over a day though 'till he was ready to admit he wasn't quite up to par and I had to give him a dust-off to the hospital almost just like this. Heads-up, we're goin' down and coming in!"_

She could only shake her head in amazement at how calm he was in the midst of the absolute utter madness they were in.

* * *

_"When love is not madness, it is not love." ~Pedro Calderon de la Barca_

* * *

Now this was a familiar place.

He'd traveled here more than a few times in his life. You can't ever forget this place either - it's like being thrown face-first on the ground while a foot pushes on the back of your skull trying to sink you further into the dirt. It's the feeling that you've hit rock bottom, yet somehow gravity is sinking in even lower; beyond the sediment. It's like the aftereffect of a massive electrical jolt - muscles almost paralyzed in a jellylike state.

Having the life completely sucked out of you - this was how it felt to be in this limitless boundary of vast, empty nothingness.

There was something else here. It wasn't much - just a mere pinpoint of light in this darkness. Perhaps a glimmer of hope. His felt his legs trembling and the light began to creep closer. He wasn't sure if he was running. He hoped he was, because then he was actually moving instead of sitting around in so called 'purgatory'. He looked down at his feet to see that yes, he was running.

So he ran. Ran with long legged strides like he was a kid with limitless stamina again, and the pinpoint began to grow. His feet pounded against the surface beneath and it wasn't until he saw himself in a wild blur that he realized he was no longer in reality. But his legs kept him going, taking him into the light.

He'd passed through the white glow and his head somewhat cleared of the stars, but found the same darkness. A loud, continuous hum vibrated in his ears and it was almost deafening. He felt his legs still twitching like he was running, but he couldn't stop them - or even control them for that matter. When a focused attempt to open his eyes failed, the panic began.

The voice calling to him was familiar and knowing he wasn't alone in this blackness brought an immediate sense of relief.

He managed to move, to reach out, trying to feel something - anything. Anything beyond the darkness that was beyond the mere absence of the sun; beyond the vibration that continued to rattle him.

A warm hand finally grabbed his and held on. There was calm; emotionally. Physically, however, he couldn't settle himself. This was not good, at all.

His innards climbed into his throat as if the floor had dropped out from under him, and he felt the panic as the nausea overtook him. He remembered trying to warn her before he leaned forward in reflex, letting his stomach take care of the rest.

The first retch was always the worst, the feeling like your eyeballs are going to pop out of their sockets was not a pleasant one. But there was a sense of relief afterward, especially when he felt the cold headrest as his head fell back against it. It didn't last long though. After muttering an apology, multiple pinpoints of light began to speckle in his vision, and he was sick once again.

Then the blackness returned to claim him...

* * *

_"What the hell is this...?"_

Standing atop the hospital roof, the two orderlies looked up in unison from their impromptu smoke break. "Hey, Jones!" The taller one scratched his head in confusion. "Did you hear anything about a Med-evac coming in now?"

"Nope, not a thing, Fritz." The other man gaped at the unscheduled chopper floating briefly over the heliport's target, then touching down with ease. "This should be fun trying to explain to the chief."

"Yeah." Jones drew in a slow, deep inhale and the cigarette's cherry turned bright orange. "Think he's gonna be pissed?"

"Mm." A cloud of blue smoke trailed from Fritz's lips, which was quickly swept away by a gust of wind from the whirling blades that were already powering down. "You can bet on it."

The cockpit door opened, and they both curiously watched the pilot jump from the chopper. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he immediately spun and stared their way. They all stood motionless, studying one another, until...

"_Emergency! Emergency here!"_ His excited yell from the top of his lungs snapped them both to attention._ "Do I have to start humming the Saint Elsewhere theme? Let's go people, we gotta man down over here!"_

The orderlies break abruptly ended with two simultaneous flicks of partially burned Marlboros over the edge of the ten-story building and they immediately scrambled into action.

After a whirlwind of motion, they cautiously lifted Face from the fuselage and onto a stretcher, and quickly wheeled him inside. The elevator doors parted and revealed an awaiting nurse, who ushered them in. She glanced down briefly at Face's lifeless body on the gurney, then her attention was on the clipboard and pen in her hands.

"Name?"

"Uh, Jack," Murdock plainly answered, then looked at her name tag. Teige.

"Jack what?" Teige asked.

_Jack the Ripper. Jack Sprat. Jack in the Box. Jack Daniels. Jack Nicholson._

"Nicholson. Err, no relation to the great one," he rushed to add.

"And what happened to Mr. Nicholson?"

_"Ophitoxaemia."_

"What?" Nurse Teige looked up at him as if he had two heads and found herself staring at a colorful snake being held out to her as if it were show and tell. She suddenly screeched and backed against the elevator wall while raising her clipboard defensively.

"It's okay, relax." Murdock wiggled the limp snake. "It's dead now, see?"

Teige raised the clipboard higher and poised to swat. "I don't _care_ if it's dead. Get that blasted thing away from me _right now!"_ She fired a warning glare at Murdock, who retreated with the snake, and a sulk. "Do you know what kind it is?" she asked, still scribbling feverishly on the clipboard.

_"Micrurus fulvius,"_ he responded automatically, then felt A.J. gently nudge his side. "Err, _coral,_" he quickly rushed to add.

"Coral snake, _extremely_ venomous." More pen scratching. "How long ago was he bitten?"

Murdock glanced at his watch. "A little over an hour now."

"That's _it_?" Teige looked up in surprise, then nibbled the pen's cap. "I've only ever seen one other case where the symptoms were near instantaneous like this."

"And what happened to them?" A.J. curiously asked.

The pen chewing continued in silence, then she made another note in the chart. "D.O.A., but if it makes you feel any better, the other guy didn't get here as fast as you did."

The two exchanged nervous glances as the elevator doors parted, and Nurse Teige wasted no time in darting away from them, and the snake.

They began a brisk trek down the hallway, and Murdock pressed his lips in anticipation, wondering if Teige was telling the truth or if it was payback for the snake. Either way, he felt a heightened sense of urgency as they arrived at the triage area.

"I'll go inform the doctor of the situation. He'll have the antivenin mixed and administered immediately." Teige looked at them and helpfully added, "You know, you're very lucky you came to D.C. General - we're the only ones that carry the antidote within a hundred-mile radius. It's been in very short supply lately."

Now it was A.J. who felt a nudge this time and she looked over to see Murdock's sly glance as he winked. Her tongue poked the side of her cheek, which she promptly bit to keep from saying anything.

They quickly wheeled Face straight through the ICU doors and Teige handed the clipboard to an accompanying nurse.

"Prepare one hundred milligrams _diphenhydramine_ and three hundred milligrams of _cimetidine_. Double check that, stat and get Dr. Handley to sign the order priority - man, it's been forever since I've seen one of these cases." She turned and abruptly stopped the two followers with her raised hand when they tried to follow too. "Nope, it's the end of the line for you two."

"_What?"_ Murdock protested, raising his hands in exasperation. "Why?"

"His respiratory system and vitals need to be stabilized first. As soon as we get him on a constant monitor and the antivenin is administered, then you can see him." Teige cautiously peered at the two. "_Maybe_. Are you friends or family?"

"Family," Murdock answered without hesitation. That lesson was learned the hard way after the last time he'd been here. He pursed his lips, hoping Teige wasn't now looking at him in that particular way for any signs of resemblance. She sure as hell wouldn't find any.

"Hmm... fine." Teige eyed-up A.J. next. "And what about you?"

"Yes, f-family," she answered, her voice wavering. Teige narrowed her eyes, and in a bout of panic, A.J. gestured to Murdock's hand, and added, "But the snake here is just a friend, of course."

"It's more of an acquaintance actually," Murdock chimed in, resisting the urge to smile. Serious had a much better effect on this woman.

"_Family,_ huh?" Teige rolled her eyes. "Then I'm guessing he's just as _bonkers_ as you both are. I'll be back later when he's ready for visitors. Excuse me..." She passed through the curtain, leaving them standing outside of the triage room.

_"Bonkers,"_ Murdock mimicked Teige, eye-roll and all, then heaved a sigh in finality, knowing Face was now in the capable hands of medical professionals. Or so he hoped. He finally let a few chuckles escape. "Nice line with the snake there, Ace. That was pretty classic!"

Their eyes met. His full of relief, exhaustion, amusement. Hers full with worry, exhaustion, _panic..._

"Oh, for the love of flyin' - _come here!_" He swooped her up and pulled her close, then felt a rush of relief as she threw her arms around him in return. "I'm _so_ sorry for dragging you out here like this, and for being gone longer than I thought. I couldn't even get to a phone down there, it really was beyond uncivilized. You must've been worried _sick._"

"I'm fine," she lied though a muffled voice. As her face buried in his chest, her head spun with mental exhaustion; adding to it was the distinct scent of leather. It was an all too-familiar combination. "Just keep me from thinking about the what-ifs had _you_ had been the one bitten up there." She finally looked up at him. "Tell me again he's going to be okay."

"We got him here in plenty of time, he'll be just fine." _Finally,_ it was the moment he'd been waiting for. Heaving a deep sigh, he brushed her lips with his fingertips in anticipation, then closed his eyes and leaned in intently...

_"Now hear this! If that unauthorized bucket of bolts isn't off my landing pad in exactly five minutes, I swear to God, I'll push it over the edge myself! That ain't VIP parking up there, dammit! Now, whose is it?!"_

"Whoa," she quickly turned towards the angry voice leaving Murdock - and his lips - hanging. "I'd hate to be the neck on the end of that rope - _oh no!_" Realizing he was talking about _her_ bird, she backed out of their embrace and waved her arms frantically about, trying to catch his attention. "Sir? _Sir! _It's mine, I'm so sorry, it was an emergency. I'll get her up and out right away and -"

_"You!" _

Chief 'Mustachio' immediately rushed over, fire raging in his eyes and cheeks burning bright red. The massive fuzz over his lip twitched as he yelled in her face, "You listen to me, young lady - I have a _real_ Med-evac landing up there in less than ten minutes, so get your little hot-_patootie_ _ass_ off my landing pad _now!_" he turned and walked off in a huff, still in mid-blow up. "Damn _Mavericks_ thinking they own the whole _freakin' sky!_"

As Mustachio's perturbed voice drifted away, Murdock saw the red tinge appear in her cheeks. It was then that he realized his uncanny ability to throw chaos in her life was getting to be all too familiar.

"Guess I better say sorry for that too, huh?"

Suddenly, she burst out laughing, much to his surprise. When she finally recovered, she explained, "Don't apologize, it's been a long time since I've been yelled at like that. I almost forgot what it was like!" She wiped away a stray tear that had rolled down her cheek. "He reminds me a little of B.A. actually."

"Hmm, 'cept I think the big guy's nicer." He reached out and wiped another tear away. He didn't pull away though, and suddenly realized just how much he'd missed her.

She took his hand and motioned to the ceiling, trying to stay focused. "Listen, I know you want to be here with Face, so I'll take her home now and I can drive right back if you want me to." She looked at her watch. "E.T.A. should be a little after midnight."

He noticed her weary eyes and immediately shook his head, dismissing the idea. "No, I was the one who parked her in the no-parking zone up there. How about I fly her over to Langley Bay instead since it's a lot closer and I'll bring back B.A.'s van. You just sit tight here in case he wakes up and I'll be right back, okay? I'll even grab us some grub on the way."

"You want me to stay _here?_ Oh boy, I don't think I should, Tiger. You know I'm not very good at-"

His lips finally met hers, along with three weeks of pent-up anticipation behind them. Time suddenly froze and he wished he could stay like this forever. Perhaps he could, if he tried hard enough...

_"I'm waiting, Mavericks!"_

Murdock pulled away at Chief Mustachio's demanding yell. "That's my cue, no time to argue." He offered her a reassuring smile as he quickly backtracked down the hallway, calling out, "Back in forty-five minutes, an hour tops, okay?" As he sprinted down the hallway he was nearly sideswiped by a gurney as he tore around the corner.

"Whoa, hold on there, _buddy,_" The burly Chief Mustachio held his hand out to stop Murdock from entering the elevator back to the roof. "I thought the hot-ass _patootie_ in there was the one taking care of things?"

"Yeah, she took care of things, and I'll be the one doing the departing." He clenched his teeth at the blatant disrespect, then mumbled under his breath, "And you could learn a lesson in manners, _Chief._ You didn't have to yell at her like that, because she's a real nice-"

"Hey, take it to the preacher and marry it, _pal." _Chief Mustachio told him, then squared his jaw and flexed his B.A.-like muscles in warning.

"Don't tempt me," Murdock muttered in retort.

"There are hospital procedures in place for a reason and I don't need the review board up _my_ ass." Mustachio eyed up the tall lanky pilot, then added, "So, you want manners, huh? Well, before I clear you for takeoff, I'm going to have to ask to see your pilot's license, _sir. Pretty_ please?" he added with a smirk.

Murdock gulped in a moment of panic, remembering it was a license he'd been without for so long - revoked by the hands of the same people who taught him how to fly in the first place. Then he pulled his wallet from the inside of his jacket pocket, parted the brown leather and plucked the brand-new, still glossy card from the plastic sleeve and held it out, almost smugly.

Chief Mustachio took it, narrowed his eyes as he read the information, then returned it after careful examination. "Okay, _Captain H.M. Murdock_, you sir, are cleared for immediate takeoff. Just don't let me ever see your face up here again, you understand?"

"Yes, _sir._" Murdock slipped the license back to his wallet, pocketed it, then returned a mock salute. The elevator doors opened, revealing the awaiting helicopter. "And I hope I never have a reason to," he called back as he quickly climbed into the cockpit and shut the door. As he clicked the safety harness over his chest, he finally let himself relax as he keyed the ignition. Things were finally happening the right way for a change and he drew in a deep breath, ready to howl in relief.

"Yeeeehaa-_ pee-yew!"_ He wrinkled his nose at the putrid vomit smell that drifted from the cargo area behind him. "Better clean you out first, pretty gal or your momma's going to have a _fit_ when she gets you back!"

* * *

_"Miss, did you hear me?"_

"Hmm?" Startled, A.J. lifted her chin from her hand and looked up to find Nurse Teige standing in the doorway of the waiting room. She had no idea how much time had passed, a quick glance of her watch confirmed it was nearly midnight. "I'm sorry, I must've fuzzed out - what was that?"

"I said, Mr. Nicholson and he's been moved into a private room. You can see him now, are you coming?"

She quickly stood up, remembering she was supposed to be a worried family member. Hell, the family lie aside, she _was_ worried. "Of course - yes! How's he doing?"

"We're still keeping a close eye on his respiratory systems for any ill-effects, but he looks to be well on the mend. Boy, the stuff he was yapping about earlier though, he's as crazy as that other one." Teige eyed A.J. curiously, then looked behind her. "Speaking of, where's _Snakeboy_?"

"He had to go move our - uh, _vehicle_. We double-parked."

"Well, then I guess it's just you and me then. Come on, this way." Nurse Teige led her down the hallway, then motioned her inside the room.

On entering the dimly-lit room, she gulped at the sight of him; wires, tubes and monitors everywhere. This wasn't right, at all. This was something that Murdock, Hannibal or even B.A. would be better suited for. She wasn't supposed to be the one doing this. She wasn't part of the -

"_Heyyy,_ A.J.!" Face flashed a loopy grin from the bed. "Long time no see, kid. What's up?"

"The sky." She grinned back, then pulled up a nearby chair. "Wow, you look _so_ much better than when we first brought you in."

"Mm-hmm, and you look... well, you're the only person I know who can make a flight suit look that good." He winked.

"Gee, thanks." She blushed. He was _definitely_ out of it. "They give you some good meds there, Face?"

"Yeah, for the pain and some antivenin-_nom_," he slurred.

"Good news is you shouldn't be here too much longer," she reassured him. "The nurse said a mandatory twenty-four hour stay, and depending on how you are after, you can go home."

"Ah, home." He took her hand and held it. "L.A. is quite the home, you know. When I'm outta here, we're gonna have to hit downtown to celebrate. There's dining, dancing - hey, we'll be the dynamic duo, Face and Ace!" He beamed at the rhyme.

She smiled, amused at the thought. "But Face, we're in D.C. not L.A., remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right." He sighed at the pitiful thought, then his eyes lit up. "We could still hit downtown D.C. You know, we really could be great together, ever think about it?"

"Face," she warned.

"We even have the same rank, right? Two equal halves. So, whaddaya say - wanna try out the ol' Kissy Face just to make sure, hmm?" He wagged his eyebrows, then puckered his lips.

She grinned back at the thought, then leaned his way. Intently. "Say, Face?"

"Mm... yeah, Ace?" His eyes, sparkling with anticipation - and obvious intoxication, closed as she neared.

"Shut up."

He opened his eyes to see her playfully glaring at him. "Well, can't blame me for trying. Hey, you wanna know what's funny? Murdock told me the exact same thing earlier today."

"Why, did you try to kiss him too?"

_"No!"_ He snickered hard at the thought, then looked around. "Hey, where is Murdock anyway - wasn't he here earlier?"

"Oh, he'll be back soon, we had to clear the helipad after we dropped you off." She pointed at the ceiling. "You don't want to know how much they charge by the hour to park up there."

His chuckles escalated into full-on laughter. "Thanks again for the ride... getting tired again, stuff is really kicking my tail." He closed his eyes as the medication overtook him.

She smiled, then squeezed his hand. "Go ahead and rest then. I'll be here and I'm sure H.M. will be back soon... bet he can't wait to see how you're doing." As he started drifting off, she leaned over and whispered softly, "Hey, Face?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking - you should try your moves on that nurse out there."

"Oh yeah?" He smiled at the idea, eyes still closed. "What's her name?"

"Teige, and believe me, she looks like she could use a little excitement."

"Hah, really?" He seemed enthused at the thought. "Well, maybe I'll give her a shot after she uh, gives me mine. You know you're a good pal, fellow Lieutenant... thanks."

She leaned back in her chair and watched him drift off. Now alone with her thoughts, she looked to the T.V. in the corner of the room, hoping to pass the time and reached into her pocket to retrieve a familiar, well-worn deck of cards.

_"... and heeeeeeere's Johnny!"_

As the T.V. introduced Johnny Carson to the late show, she suddenly felt a hand drop on her shoulder. She smiled and instinctively reached up to hold it in a rush of relief, grateful Murdock had finally returned. But instead of his familiar warm touch, she felt the texture of cool leather and abruptly looked up in surprise.

_"Hey there, kid."_


	4. Scheming Contrivance

Chapter 4 - Scheming Contrivance

* * *

If there was one thing Hannibal Smith couldn't plan around, it was uncertainty.

But hospitals were full of morbid uncertainty, along with the element of surprise - both of which continued to plague him as he hurried down the corridor. Adding to it was his uncanny knack to conjure up different scenarios to explain exactly _why_ he was here in the first place, which ranged from a few stitches and a tetanus shot, to a couple of extra bodies in the chilly morgue.

They'd told him nothing of course; no information as to why he was here and the wheels were racing in his always-planning head. If it hadn't been for the 'No Smoking' signs plastered everywhere, he would've lit up an _El Capitan_ cigar right then and there, in the midst of a full alarm, adrenaline-fueled nicotine fit.

As he passed the doorway of an ICU room, he suddenly stopped at the sound of a familiar voice. He listened further to the rhythmic heartbeat from the nearby monitors and counted the rhythm. Relieved at the steady beat, he looked to the ceiling and gave a silent thank you to the forces that were a bit higher than that.

On entering, he stopped in the doorway - and finally seeing the half-crooked smile on his comrade's face brought on a sigh of relief. He went by unnoticed as Face's gentle laughter filled the room, and it'd convinced him that he'd been in caring hands, as the woman at his bedside kept vigil as his comrade drifted off to sleep.

He finally approached and laid his hand on her shoulder. She'd reached up to hold it, then patted his leather glove and abruptly looked up in surprise.

"Hey there, kid." He didn't smile just yet. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Hannibal!" She darted to her feet and tucked her arms behind her back, resisting the urge to hug him. "You're here already? How-"

"Hold on, at ease there." He held his hand out, motioning her to calm down. "I'll tell you in a minute, but first thing's first - what happened to Face?"

"Murdock told me there was a snake in the cockpit of their transport plane, it bit him mid-flight"

"A _snakebite?_" One scenario he hadn't even thought of. It was a far cry from the visions of bullet holes, broken bones, death certificates.

"Yeah, it was hiding under the floorboard panels, then... " She mimicked a chomping bite motion with her hand, explaining, "They said he's highly allergic to the venom, and that it's unusual to be affected like this but Murdock flew him here in time before any permanent damage was done. He was pretty out of it just before you got here."

"A _snakebite..._" Hannibal repeated yet again as he watched his clammy comrade unconsciously snuffle. Finally the corner of his mouth quirked upwards in a half-smile. "Out of it, huh? Uh oh... how was he?"

"He was... _Face._" She knowingly smiled. "I told him the nurse out there might be a little more receptive than me."

"Oh, _her."_ He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she's a keeper. By the way, if anyone asks, I'm your Uncle Smith. Now, where's Murdock?"

"Well, _Uncle_ Smith," she teased, quite amused at the thought. "They don't allow overnight helo parking here, so he took my bird back to your place. He said he'd be back soon with B.A.'s van and he didn't want to leave Face all alone, so here I am."

"Thanks for staying with him." The worry lines on Hannibal's brow relaxed and the light in his eyes returned. "Good to see you. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has." She finally decided decorum could take a hike and reached out to give him a fierce hug. "Three weeks this time, I was beginning to really worry." She quickly pulled back and looked up at him with a teasing glimmer. "I hope Stockwell pays you all overtime."

"_Hah!_" His sarcastic laugh followed, knowing his overtime pay was the fact that they weren't all dead. "We hit a rough patch down there this time, but we stayed loose and got out as soon as we could." He gestured to the unconscious Face. "I know you're the last person I need to explain about the unexpected."

She nodded, knowing all too well. "I didn't expect you to be here already, Murdock said you guys were on a boat 'til tomorrow. How...?"

"Oh yeah, I did say I was going to explain that, didn't I?" He thought about the whirlwind of activity that he'd just endured within the last hour. "Would you believe it? A Coast Guard chopper intercepted our ship and fished us out."

"Wow, a CG air-evac?" Her eyes lit up. "Was it a Sikorsky Pelican?"

"No idea, kid." Hannibal shrugged off her enthusiasm. A bird was a bird and all he knew was the jazz still racing in his soul from being long-lined from one.

"I'm guessing B.A. didn't take it well." She giggled at the thought.

He gave the perfect 'do I really need to answer that' expression, then grinned. "He took it well - in the arm. He's back in the waiting room sleeping it off. He'll probably be crankier than usual when he wakes up, so watch it."

"Thanks for the warning." She stifled a yawn, then glanced at her watch. Almost two hours late now.

Hannibal noticed her troubled expression. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing that I can't reschedule, just been a long day, been at it since oh-five-hundred." She noticed Hannibal shared the same weary expression and added, "Not that I'm complaining. Hey, I could use a little go-juice. You want some too? My treat."

"Sure, black. Make it a double, will ya?" He smiled appreciatively and sat down in the chair next to Face. "Thanks, kid. Hey, I'm glad you know how to adapt too."

A hint of blush appeared in her cheeks and she turned away before he noticed. "A lot of things wouldn't have worked out if I hadn't, right?"

* * *

_Chopper safe in Langley vehicle bay? Check. Said chopper cleaned of Faceman's vomit? Check. Bought nourishment for myself and the partner? Check. Third hand to help carry previously mentioned before food, since the hands are full of drinks?_

Denied.

"Too bad all that radiation exposure in Hong Kong didn't grow me a third hand," Murdock muttered to himself through the brown paper bag clenched between his teeth. "Sure would've come in _handy_ right about now, _hah!_"

As he snickered at his own pun, three curious and now concerned elevator passengers suddenly turned around in unison and stared questioningly at him.

He quickly explained, "Uh, just practicing from a screenplay I wrote, it's a new flick in the works. It's called _The Serpentine System: The Real Snakes in Washington D.C._" He grinned, bag still in mouth. "So, how'd I do?"

His somewhat garbled explanation brought blank stares in response and as soon the elevator hit the next floor, they all rushed from the parting doors.

"C'mon guys, it's not _that_ bad!" he called out in a muffled whine. "Could ya at least press floor seven for me first? Please? Aw, _amateurs!_"

Left alone to fend for himself, he awkwardly stood there, both his hands and mouth full. Wondering how to get moving again, he lifted his leg in crane-kick fashion and managed to mash the seventh-floor button with the toe of his Chuck Taylor sneaker. His victory yell echoed down the corridor, just before the elevator's doors closed.

"Take that, _Cobra Kai!_"

A quick elevator ascent later, the doors parted, and he began the trek back to the ICU room, hoping things had somewhat calmed down for the night. He heaved a sigh, and his stomach growled in response to the aroma of food under his nose.

"Soon," he muttered to his empty belly. As he approached the nearby waiting room, he instinctively turned to scan the area as he passed by.

_"What the...?"_

Wondering if he'd imagined it, he skidded to a halt; almost dropping the drinks in his hand. He juggled one into the crook of his elbow, took the bag out of his mouth, then backtracked a few steps and poked his head in the room.

"Well, I'll be." His eyes widened. "You really did your job for a change, Stockwell." He quickly walked over to his fellow comrade who was passed out and snoring loudly in a wheelchair.

"B.A.?" he whispered in his ear. "You awake yet, sleepyhead?"

B.A. responded with a gentle snort. Since his hands were full, Murdock tried a more direct approach than the usual shake and slap.

_"Wake up, big guy, we're going down! Mayday, mayday! Mneeeerumm..."_

B.A. jolted up in his seat at the loud sound of a free-falling plane and yelled, "_Ah!_ Get that needle away from me, sucka, or you're gonna be shark bait!"

Murdock quickly pulled back before B.A.'s flailing hands could knock him upside the head, then mouthed to himself, _where am I?_

"Where am I?" B.A. looked around, confused then craned his neck and found the last person he wanted to see standing behind him. "Fool, you better quit grinning and start answering!"

"Welcome back to D.C. General, B.A. Be thankful you're on the visiting side again."

"What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" B.A. balled his hand into a tight fist and raised it threateningly. "Did you fly me here?"

"No, I did not get aeronautical with _you_, so relax okay?" Murdock handed B.A. one of his drinks so he could push B.A.'s fist of fury back into his lap. "Put that away. Face and Ace are the only ones who've had the pleasure of reaping the rewards of my newly-restored licensed piloting skills."

"Face?" B.A. was immediately concerned and he scrunched his face in worry. Murdock bashing would have to wait. "Is he okay?"

"Had a little reptilian trouble, _mate_. The important thing is yes, he is on the mend. Now, if you'll hold _these_," Murdock handed B.A. the brown paper sack and the second drink, "we can go see _him_." With his hands now free, Murdock began to wheel B.A. out of the room.

"Hey, stop pushing, I can walk," B.A. grumbled in protest, then sipped at the drink. "I mean it!" His attention now distracted by the delicious aroma of food lingering under his nose, he poked his hand in the bag.

"Now, B.A., if you don't keep it down, they won't let us back there to see him." Murdock looked down to see that in a flash, B.A. had a burger unwrapped and heading straight for his mouth. "Hey, don't eat that! That was for- _aw, man!_" As the big guy's teeth sank into his dinner, he rolled his eyes. He was about to make a grab for the bag, but decided against it as they approached the nurse's station. He casually tried to pass by, pretending like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Uh, sir... _sir!_"

Murdock quickly glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Teige already focused on them, rising from her seat. He groaned. Double whammy.

"Sorry, _Snakeboy_." She jumped from her chair, then stood in front of the ICU double doors to block their way. "He can't go back there."

"Why not?" B.A. demanded through mid-chew.

"Only immediate family in ICU. You know the rules."

"He _is_ family." Murdock insisted. "We're brothers, can't you tell?"

B.A. snickered in his burger and Teige immediately looked at them in question. "_Him?_ You...?" She looked at Murdock, then fired an expression that clearly said _'not quite'._

"I guarantee you that he is my brother." Murdock pursed his lips, quite seriously. "I'm adopted and we have the same Mama, only she loves him _more._"

"I'll give you that." B.A. shrugged in somewhat of an agreement.

"Nope, I don't think so." Teige didn't budge, except her head which shook from side to side. "Sorry guys, you'll have to go back to the waiting room."

"Look, we even share the same blood type, _see?_" Murdock pointed to a vein on his arm. "_And_ I used to beat him at arm wrestling _all_ the time when we were growing up!"

_"What?"_ B.A. protested, quite loudly. "You did not!"

"He'll never admit it, but that's what gave him the motivation to-" Murdock squeezed one of B.A.'s biceps. "It worked too - didn't it, little brother?"

"Little?" B.A. looked up to the underside of Murdock's chin. "The day you beat me at arm wrestling is the day I throw myself out of a plane with no chute – _ow!_ Don't poke me, you fool!"

Teige, not impressed in the slightest, didn't budge.

Murdock pursed his lips in frustration - until he suddenly caught sight of a blur of navy blue passing through the hallway. "Ace!" he called out, waving frantically. "Hey, over here - look who came to visit!"

She looked over and her eyes lit up. "Hey, B.A.!" She quickly approached, clutching two steaming foam cups.

"Hey, what's up, A.J.?" B.A. spoke through the human barrier that was Teige, as if she were a set of prison cell bars. "Whatcha doing here too?" he asked, then sipped at one of the drinks in his hand.

"Well, it's long story, has an airplane and a helicopter in it. You wouldn't be interested, trust me." She looked at Teige, then at Murdock, who was staring at her with pleading wide eyes while motioning to B.A.

Suddenly remembering the 'family only' rule, she asked him, "Hey, B.A. - we're all still getting together at Uncle Smith's for Christmas, right?"

B.A. looked at her questioningly, then offered a shrug. "Sure, whatever mama."

_"Mama?" _Teige whirled around, gaping in disbelief at the thirty-something woman.

A.J. grinned at the thought, then enthusiastically nodded. "Sure, we'll go with that!"

Murdock's muffled snickers followed as he wheeled B.A. past the distracted Nurse Teige, who was a few seconds too slow to realize what was happening.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Teige protested. "You can't expect me to believe that you're their _mother._"

"Sure you can - just a surrogate, of course. Hey, thanks!" A.J. smiled appreciatively, then backed away just before tearing around the corner to keep up.

Exasperated, Teige threw her hands up to the air in defeat. The crazies were out with the full moon tonight, no doubt about it.

* * *

Murdock wheeled B.A. into Face's room, asking, "Hey, did ya lose something, Colonel? Perhaps this big guy with a case of the post-flight grouch-ies?" He then gestured at the 'burger distracted' B.A. and pursed his lips as the last of his dinner disappeared.

B.A. shook his head, then swallowed. "I'm not a grouch, you just drive me crazy." He grinned. "Thanks for the food though."

"Wasn't _yours._" Murdock sulked, then tried to snatch the bag away again. No luck.

"Hey, is Faceman okay?" B.A. looked towards the hospital bed, and craned his neck trying to see around everyone. When they all stepped aside, the sarcastic smiling face of his comrade shined his way.

"Hardly," Face muttered. "You know, I'm beginning to wonder why it's always me lately?"

"Maybe you should give a little more attention to lady luck instead of the ladies, Face." Hannibal suggested with a smile, then gave a nod of thanks as A.J. passed him the coffee. He sipped at it periodically, hoping it would ease some of his still raging post-mission, jazz-filled nicotine fit.

It was close, but no cigar.

"Well, welcome home officially, guys." Hannibal announced to them all, now reunited, then turned to Murdock and asked, "I trust the exchange was made without any problems."

"The good deed was done." Murdock nodded. "Sure didn't expect Stockwell to have the Coast Guard pick you guys up like that; all I asked was his overflowing kindness in letting you guys know what happened on the way home."

Hannibal chuckled at the sarcasm. "I guess after what happened last time, he wanted to make sure he had every chopper rescue possible available."

"I heard he has 'em all on speed dial." Murdock chimed in, then leaned over and stealthily plucked the second uneaten burger from B.A.'s hands and quickly backed off.

_"Hey!"_ B.A. protested, quite loudly.

"Hey, yourself!" Murdock spat back. "I happily shared mine, big guy, but it's nature's instinct for a man to protect his partner's dinner from _mudsucking hamburglers._" He then tossed the burger to an unsuspecting A.J, who caught it instinctively.

B.A. jumped to his feet and narrowed his eyes at Murdock, then A.J. too, who stared down at the burger in her hands.

"Oh no," she gulped, then looked over at Hannibal, wondering if he was going to intervene as he usually did. His weary expression told her otherwise.

"Be glad you're already in the hospital, Murdock!" B.A. growled and he lunged for him, who made a quick dash behind A.J. to shield himself.

As B.A. towered over them, she was just about to offer him her burger as a peace offering, when...

_"Okay, that's it!"_

The loud, authoritative voice of a certain nurse was becoming all too familiar. Everyone froze, and all attention was now directed to the doorway and to Nurse Teige, whose fiery eyes warned them her patience had run out long ago.

Behind her, four armed security officers as backup.

"Visiting hours are officially over for all of you," she stated firmly. "I don't care if you're family or not - get out, _now!"_

"That's our cue, guys. Party's over." Hannibal stood up, not about to mix it up with hospital security, then patted Face on the shoulder. "I'll call you in the morning to see how you're faring, Lieutenant."

"See you tomorrow, Faceman." B.A. waved, then tucked the drink between his knees and wheeled himself out following behind Hannibal, who was now coaxing the security officers away from the doorway.

Face grinned. "Bye guys." He waved, then looked up at his last two visitors. "Sorry to spoil the reunion guys, but thanks for all the help."

"You've made for an interesting day," A.J. told him, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Feel better, _Kissy Face._ Stop over for a hop around D.C. sometime." She giggled, then turned to leave, but not before passing her burger back into Murdock's hands. "Here's your dinner, Tiger. Meet _you_ outside."

Murdock looked down at the burger, then at Face, who was watching her walk out with adoration.

"See why there's no time for serious?" Murdock knowingly smiled, then gestured to the hospital room. "Things just aren't ever easy like they should be."

"They never were. Thanks, pal." Face grinned, then wagged a finger at Murdock. "But if you ever sing the Bee Gees again, I'm gonna have to floor you."

Murdock chuckled. "I'll remember that. G'nite Face." He turned to leave, and as he passed through the doorway, sank his teeth into his first meal home. His blissful sigh followed.

"Hey, Murdock," Face called out. "I ain't dying this time. Go, _get back to business!_"

* * *

When the van's engine finally ceased, Murdock awoke to a spinning drunkenness of mental exhaustion and could've nodded right back off if he'd let himself. Instead, he managed to pry his eyes open and tried to glance at his watch with a righteous case of double vision. Two forty-nine finally merged before his eyes then split off again.

He rolled his head to see A.J. next to him and out like a light - having fallen dead asleep during their abridged recap of South America not even halfway through the drive back to Langley. He broke into a yawn, then gently shook her leg. "Hey."

"Mm?" she stirred, then fell back asleep almost immediately.

"Wakey-wakey," he whispered in her ear. When she didn't respond, he tried a new approach; nuzzling the side of her face with his stubbly beard. "Come on, Ace - you ready to fly?"

"Not tonight, Tiger... too tired." She snuggled into her shoulder belt strap, then mumbled, "And not in the car either... not that kinda girl."

B.A. burst into a fit of giggles, while Hannibal turned around and fired a questioning look from the passenger seat, then his laughter echoed as he exited the van.

"Ace!" Murdock exclaimed through snickers, then nudged her harder. "C'mon, we're back at Langley. You ready to fly home?"

"Uh, what... fly _now?_" Her eyes cracked open, then she attempted to shake the fuzziness from behind her eyes. "That's a serious _no-go._ I'm a down 'n out hazard here."

"I know the feeling," he muttered.

"Think she'll make it home okay?" Hannibal called out.

"See for yourself," Murdock replied, then opened the van's siding door, revealing one A.J. Parker who'd reached her fatigue limit.

Hannibal chuckled at the sight. "You wanna stay the night, guys?"

"As long as it's not a problem with the General," she answered, still half asleep. "Just need a few more hours. I can head out first thing in the morning."

"Come on, it's not like you haven't stayed here before." Hannibal headed for the front door, then said, "and if Stockwell has a problem with it, he can take it up with me."

"And me!" B.A. growled, then turned to follow Hannibal.

"And me..." Murdock finished with a yawn, then held out his hand. "C'mon, Ace. I don't think you want me to carry you over _this_ threshold, do you?"

"Okay, okay." She climbed out of the car and woke just enough to look up at the familiar Langley house.

"I bet you thought your days of _crashing_ here were over," Murdock teased.

_"Hah!" _Hannibal grinned through the stub of his cigar. "Home, sweet home. Welcome back, kid."


	5. An Eye in the Sky Two Feet on the Ground

**Chapter 5: An Eye in the Sky Two Feet on the Ground**

* * *

_A/N - *yellow alert* Some implied "relations" incoming. ;) __*yellow alert*_

* * *

Home.

It really was their safe haven here in Langley after nearly fifteen years on the run. This was the first place B.A. could open his eyes after a decent night's sleep and not worry that he'd be snuffed out of his apartment by some rouge bounty hunter looking for a payday, or a handful of inept M.P.'s looking for a promotion. It was calm and peaceful here, at least it was when Murdock wasn't around, driving him up the wall with his crazy ideas... like fixing helicopters.

But this morning, B.A. awoke with a 'head doesn't _want_ to be in the clouds' panic, which was still fresh in his mind from yesterday. They'd done it again; poked him with the dreaded needle of unconsciousness and forced him on yet another one of those confounded flying machines.

_They're gonna pay. I dunno how yet, but they're all gonna…_

He sat up in a funk, utter displeasure on his face. After a quick stretch and a nonchalant grunt, he looked out the window and found a sight that quickly took his raging anger and washed it down the drain; like the grease from his hands after a long day of engine rebuilding.

As he gazed out at the white blanket of snow, he felt his heart soar. Out here, the layers remained pure; undisturbed atop the mountains behind the house. It was beautiful, nothing like the ones he remembered in the city; or cities rather. L.A. never saw snow like this - only mere flurries on the coldest of days. Sure, he saw his fair share of snow as a boy in the Chicago projects, but the beauty never lasted, as it quickly turned into piles of ash covered slush after a day's worth of snowplowing and shoveling.

Out here though…

"Wow, man," he whispered in awe and his breath fogged the window. Then he grinned. "Wow!"

Then he began to wonder if his mama - his _real_ mama, would love to see this as well. He longingly stared at the picture of her on his dresser.

_Been too long, better call her real soon._

A shower and a head shave later, he pulled on his olive green Army issue jumpsuit, affixed his precious gold chains around his neck, then left his room. As he stepped into the hallway, he gave a solemn glance to the door of Face's empty room, then headed down the hall for the stairs.

"Morning, B.A."

"Mornin', Hannibal." Surprised to see him just standing in the hallway and eyeing his watch, he curiously asked, "Whatcha doin' out here?"

"_Shh,_ waiting. You're just in time." Hannibal smirked and motioned for B.A. to wait as well. "Hold on, just ten more seconds."

Curious, B.A. crossed his arms and studied Hannibal for a moment. He could sense something in him. It wasn't quite the jazz, but almost like a familiar playfulness from years past. Hannibal had the same amused expression as the one he used to give when he would torment a few sorry ass MP officers and their overconfident, lackluster commanders.

"Hannibal, you're nuts. I know you ain't really gonna do what I think you're -"

"When opportunity knocks, Sergeant - three... two... _one..._" He loudly rapped on the door, calling out, _"Up and at 'em, Parker - your bird awaits!"_

B.A. rolled his eyes, knowing Hannibal had pulled the same wake-up routine day after day earlier that year, then watched his amusement fade into confusion as each silent second passed in response.

He knocked again. "Uh, anyone home?" After more than enough time had passed, he cracked the door and peeked inside. Finding it unoccupied, he wondered aloud, "You don't think she skipped out already, do you?"

"Nah, A.J. wouldn't do that. Maybe she's…" B.A. pointed next door and shrugged. Heck, it wasn't a secret - not with the way Murdock yapped his fool head off the entire three weeks about her, his job and his so-called _sanity._

Hannibal pondered the thought, then paced five steps to his immediate left and knocked on the door of the abandoned quarters of one Frankie Santana. "Hey, Murdock! You guys in there?"

_"Uh, o__ccupado muchacho!__"_

The teasing spark in Hannibal's eyes returned. Of all the times _he'd_ been interrupted in this house. "Your presence is requested, _Captain!_"

_"Can't it wait? K__inda busy here!"_

Busy. He'd heard that line many times before, mostly from Face. "On the double!"

_"Oh, for crying out– fine, I'm coming! Geez, of all the things to be in the middle of -"_

_"...hey, I heard that crack about my bird, Hannibal. Nice try!"_

B.A. and Hannibal looked at each other, then towards the stairs where her voice called out from below.

_"I was up early, so I started kitchen duty. It was my turn, anyway - t__echnically.__"_

"Uh, oh - look out, she's _cooking._" B.A. snickered at the thought, then winced. He called back, _"I'll be right down to help!"_

_"Thanks!"_

Hannibal turned back to Murdock's door, calling out, "Uh, say Captain, neverm-"

He was two seconds too late. The door flew open and there Murdock stood, dripping wet with a thin white towel clutched around his waist and a mound of frothy shampoo on his head which he continued to scratch at. His displeasure was obvious on his now clean-shaven face.

"_What?!_ My first real hot shower in three weeks - now, what's so important that you had to interrupt _that_, Colonel?"

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, resisting the urge to laugh. "Nevermind, mystery solved." Keeping his poise, he saluted him and commanded, "As you were, Captain."

Murdock saluted back, but not before dropping the towel first. It pooled at his feet as he slammed the door, calling out, "Geez o' mighty, are we doing room checks now? This ain't a college dorm_, remember?_"

B.A. broke into muffled giggles, highly amused not only by Hannibal's dumbfounded mouth drop, but at the full frontal image of Murdock that he'd now have to desperately try to clear from his head. As they headed for the stairs, he tried to bite his lip, but he couldn't resist.

"Maybe that'll teach you to mind your own business, Hannibal!" B.A. snorted, then made a beeline for the kitchen.

Hannibal headed back down the stairs as well, opened the front door and was immediately met by a gust of frigid Virginia winter air. He shivered, invigorated by the sensation, then picked up the newspaper lying on the doorstep. After shaking it free of the snow he unrolled it.

_Breaking News : Ongoing D.C. Peace Talks Resume After Surprise Return of Stolen Rare Artifact._

Hannibal grinned as he returned to the warmth of his refuge and immediately headed for the phone, excited to tell Face about the news. Perhaps home wasn't so far from L.A. after all.

* * *

B.A.'s lighthearted mood had followed him to the kitchen, still enthused by Hannibal's earlier misfortune.

"Hey, I got your back, mama. I know it's been awhile."

"Thanks, B.A." A.J. smiled appreciatively. "It took me a sec to remember what it's like to cook for five, uh, four." Face's empty chair sat as a reminder that he was having his breakfast in a hospital bed this morning. "Sure you don't mind helping me?"

"It was gonna be my turn anyway. Hey, and you always helped me, remember?"

She sheepishly grinned, remembering. "Tried to anyway."

B.A. giggled as he remembered that particular morning six months prior. He couldn't remember the exact day, perhaps her second or third, but she'd curiously ventured into the kitchen just as he was in mid-flip of a line of pancakes and tried to offer her hand, a very inexperienced one...

_"Sorry about that, B.A.__"_

_"It's okay, just be sure to keep the heat down __next time __and it won't burn like that, all right?"_

_"Okay, throttle-back hard on the afterburners... got it."_

_"__Y__ou know you sound just like Murdock with all that pilot jibba-jabba... uh, you know you __don't have to help me. __W__e rotate kitchen everyday and __i__t's my turn."_

_"Okay, but it just doesn't seem right, B.A. - me just sitting in there, knowing you're in here doing all this work and then you're going to spend the whole day fixing my bird's engine too? No, I'll be your wing-man on this and - hey, what's wrong with the way I talk...?"_

As he came back to the present, his brown eyes warmed as he watched her flip a pan of eggs onto the last empty plate without incident this time, then smile proudly at him.

"Look at that, B.A., a perfect three-point landing! Everything's done, all that's left is to taxi these on over to the guys."

"Jibba-jabba," he muttered, and as he helped carry everything to the table, he briefly wondered if he shouldn't lay off Murdock this morning, for her sake.

_Nah._

Hannibal wandered in moments earlier, cordless phone to his ear and utter confusion on his face. "What do you mean you don't have a Templeton Peck listed in your directory? I was just there last night. This is D.C. General, right? Okay, thanks." He hung up the phone with a frustrated push of a button, then sat down in his usual chair just in time to be served. "Well, that's odd. How can he not be there?"

"Try asking for Jack Nicholson," A.J. suggested. "Murdock had him checked in under that name."

"Great, thanks." Hannibal mashed the redial button, then held up the newspaper to show them the headlines. "Check it out, guys. Looks like we turned some heads."

B.A. took the paper from Hannibal, eager to read.

"Wow, front page?" A.J. stopped behind B.A. so she could read the article over his shoulder. She shook her head in bewilderment about the mayhem and preventing civil war, yet no mention of the team themselves at all.

Hannibal grinned, then turned his attention back to the phone. "Yes, I'm trying to reach a patient in your ICU, the name's Jack Nicholson... no, not the _actor._" He rolled his eyes, then began fishing in his front pocket for a cigar. "_Yeah,_ I'll hold."

"Good morning, _muchachos_." Murdock strode in, minus his hat and hair still wet. "Would've been down here earlier but _someone_ interrupted my shower and well… I had to start all over."

A.J. looked up from the paper and giggled. "At least you shaved. Morning, Tiger."

His eyes lit up as he eagerly walked over to her, then leaned over with puckered lips, eyes closed...

"Don't kiss me you fool!" B.A. snapped as Murdock dipped in and planted a wet one on B.A.'s cheek.

"Sorry, B.A., I just couldn't help myself. There's just something about waking up here to all these gorgeous - I mean, _gorgeous_ sights. Like that magical winter wonderland outside, and the smile on your _mudsucking_ face," he pinched B.A.'s cheek then grinned at A.J. "And last, but certainly not least, my Ace of hearts right here up my sleeve." He wrapped his arm around her waist, then grabbed the newspaper from B.A. and held it up to hide their faces.

B.A. rolled his eyes and counted exactly five seconds before he snatched the paper back. A.J. grabbed her coffee cup to hide her now blushing face, while Murdock sighed in frustration as he looked at the paper now laying on the table.

"Front page?" He leaned in for a closer look, quickly skimmed the article, then plopped down in his seat, quite uninterested. As long as the headline didn't read 'A-Team Finally Executed' he knew it wouldn't hold his interest very long today. Instead, he found his attention drawn to breakfast as he looked down at his plate. "Uh oh, _scrambled_ \- that means only one thing," he pretended to fidget nervously, then clutched B.A.'s arm and hung on for dear life. "Is it safe to eat, _Big Guy_ or should I head for the hills?"

"Get _offa_ me," B.A. muttered through a mouthful as he shook Murdock off his arm, lightheartedly for a change.

"_Yes,_ it's safe! B.A. is a great teacher," A.J. playfully glared at Murdock, then looked at B.A. and they shared a knowing smile.

Murdock put his chin in his hand and stared at her dreamily. "Amazing isn't it - you helped us put a ten-thousand pound whirly-bird back together, but burnt every single meal you tried to cook that week."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you? Hey, when your life is at full throttle, it's all take-out and sandwiches."

"Well, I'm condiments - it's so nice to meet you!" Murdock introduced himself, grabbing her hand and shaking it wildly.

"You're _something,_" she teased, then looked at Hannibal as he hung up the phone.

"Good news, guys. Face'll be officially home tomorrow. Until then, he says he's enjoying D.C. General's wonderful and gracious hospitality."

B.A. scrunched his nose and attempted to waft Hannibal's cigar smoke away with the paper. "So what's the plan for today, Hannibal?"

"The plan is there is no plans - only what I hope is the start of a long post-mission R and R. I'm going back to the hospital later to visit Face once the roads are clear." He gave a scolding look to Murdock and B.A. "Hopefully they'll let me in after yesterday."

"Roads?" Murdock suddenly grinned mischievously through a Doc Brown impression. "Where we're going we don't need roads... want us to drop you off on the roof on our way back?"

"_No,_ Tiger!" A.J. immediately protested, then stared at him wondering if he was really serious.

"What, why not?" He grinned back, answering her questioning eyes. "I used to do it in 'Nam all the time with these guys. It's called the 'ol drop 'n run. In and out, piece of cake!"

"It wasn't no piece of cake!" B.A. broke in, "Especially that one time in 'Nam when you..."

_Not again!_

She retreated to the kitchen at the escalating banter, calling out, "Just remember, if you get just _one_ citation, they'll revoke your license and I don't have to tell you what that means, but I will - you're grounded, Tiger!"

"Okay, _okay!_" Murdock lightheartedly sulked at the voice of reasoning. "No impromptu drop 'n runs this time, Colonel. I suppose I gotta start following the rules now."

"That's the price you have to pay for finally going straight, Captain." Hannibal grinned.

Murdock shrugged, then watched as she headed for the back door. "Hey, hold-up - where you goin'?"

"The bay, of course."

"What... why? I know you're into routine and all, but we don't have any repair work to do."

The intent was obvious in her sparkling eyes. "But I have a pre-flight inspection to do and I didn't plan on sitting around here all day playing pool and cards like the old days, as much fun as that sounds." Her face lit up, reminding him, "And just imagine that Yak sitting all alone back at the hangar - that's borderline neglect. Sorry guys, gotta fly!"

"Stay outta trouble, kid." Hannibal chuckled.

"Bye, A.J." B.A. waved back. "Thanks again for the help. Take care of yourself, ya hear?"

"Hey!" Murdock scrambled out of his seat faster than the eggs he'd just wolfed down. "Throttle back on those jet jockey genes, Ace. Don't you dare go anywhere near that bird yet - I haven't checked it for anymore_ snakes!_" He made a mad dash to follow her outside, but not before calling out to B.A. and Hannibal before the door closed behind him.

"Straight's _definitely_ worth it, guys. See ya later!"

* * *

"Here's your breakfast, Mr. Nicholson."

Face's mouth quirked upwards. "Thanks, you're a gem." After giving the nurse a charismatic wink, he turned back to the phone. "Yes, I'm fine, Hannibal. Believe me - I'm in, uh, more than capable hands here." As his eyes darted up to meet with hers and he could've sworn he saw her turn a few shades redder under her scrubs as she approached his bedside. "Hey, who else do I hear there? Hey, you guys didn't start the homecoming party without me, did you?"

_"We'll save the festivities for when you're back, okay?"_

"You'd better," he warned, then he felt her warm hand nudging the crook of his back.

"Lean forward Mr. Nicholson." She coaxed him with her gentle, yet firm hand. "I'm just checking to make sure your lungs are clear this morning."

He leaned over enough that he was almost nose to nose with his still covered breakfast tray. After he felt the rush of open air as his gown parted in the back, the cold stethoscope pressed against him, along with her warm hand on his shoulder.

"Now," she whispered in his ear, giving his shoulder - and bicep - a firm squeeze, "deep breaths."

He inhaled deeply and released it in a heaving sigh directly into the phone's receiver.

_"Aw, cheer up, Face. Check today's paper, front page. It'll make a good read when you're not... busy."_

"Busy? Oh, please - you really think I'm _busy _in here?" He cleared his throat when he felt the distinct touch of a fingernail's curve casually trace the contour of his back, then felt the hairs on his neck raise. "Gimme a break, Hannibal."

_"You've got your break, Face - you're on the injured list. Consider yourself lucky since Stockwell can't touch you right now."_

"Feeling so lucky I just might head to Vegas," he muttered, then drew in three more deep breaths while Hannibal's laughter filled his ear.

She scribbled on the clipboard. "All of your tests look good, Mr. Nicholson. We'll be moving you down to the recovery ward soon." Her lower lip protruded and she pouted. "I'm almost sorry to say."

He pulled the phone's receiver away from his mouth. "I'm almost sorry too. Say, could I get a newspaper up here? Thanks." He turned back to the phone. "Good news, I'll be out of ICU later today... yeah. I'll call you when they move me... okay, see you then." He hung up the phone, then turned his attention to the tray and lifted the lid.

The door suddenly burst open. "Flowers for Mr. Nicholson!"

"I'll take those, thanks." The nurse rushed over and plucked the flowers from the candy-striper, then ushered her out of the room as quickly as she entered.

He looked up from his breakfast tray to the bouquet of flowers now sitting on the table beside him. Finally, he mustered up the courage to spoon the pudding, then hesitated just before tasting it.

"Looks like someone thinks you're pretty special." She watched him intently as he looked at the flowers. "Your girlfriend?"

"_Nahhh._" A thoughtful expression crossed his face and he raised his eyebrows in delight. "Mmm, not bad." He pointed his spoon at the plastic dish. "You know, this stuff reminds me of the kind they served back at the orphanage."

"Orphanage?" Intrigued, she curiously asked, "Then who were those people here to see you last night?"

"My family," he smiled. "They're probably the same ones who sent me the flowers." He brought another bite of pudding to his mouth; this time with the spoon backwards. He gave it a slow pull from his mouth, then grinned. "Mind handing me the card?"

"Sure, there's a few here actually." She plucked them from the flowers and handed them to him, along with an intent stare of interest.

"A few? Wow, I better start my thank you notes. You know, that's the problem with people today; they lack the value of common... courtesy." His sparkling eyes met hers and maximum charisma was now achieved.

"Mm hmm," she responded, her face indicating she was hanging onto every word, then gave a lick of her painted lips in response. "So, you really grew up in an orphanage?"

"Yep." He heaved a dramatic sigh and a great impression of puppy dog eyes. "The hard knock life."

She clicked her tongue and her own eyes turned one glance shy of predatory. "How could anyone abandon someone as charming and adorable as you?"

"Who knows?" He shrugged as she sat down beside him and gave his blond hair a playful flip. "But at least my real family cares. Ah, now let's see..." He held the cards up to read.

_"Hurry home soon, brother. ~ B.A.  
__...and some days the snake gets you, kid. ~ Uncle Smith  
__Get well ssssoon, Jack! ~ H.M __\- P.S. The flowers were her idea.__"__  
_

He smiled, then realized there was something else behind Murdock's card. He moved it aside with a rub of his forefinger and thumb and found a playing card behind it - the ace of spades. His eyes softened. "They're a great family. My family."

"They must be, I'm sure." She gave him a knowing raise of her eyebrows, then leaned his way, staring intently. "They pulled quite the stunt to get in here and see you last night."

"Well, that's what teamwork is for, right?" He eyed her and began drowning in anticipation. He glanced at his watch, then back at her again. "You know, I thought the shift change around here was fifteen minutes ago."

"It was." Her hand slipped to his chest, parted a few buttons on his gown, and ran her long fingernails down it. "But I wanted to check on your - hmm, heart monitor." She leaned over and gently nibbled his earlobe.

"How _thoughtful,_" he gently moaned and as if on cue, a warning alarm blared on a nearby monitor. He quickly silenced it with a flick of the switch, telling her, "Oh, my heart's just fine - though I do seem to have this one particular _ache_ that I can't seem to get rid of." He ran a meticulous hand up her leg, then reached for her waist for a gentle squeeze.

"Mm," she purred, then slid her arms around his neck. "Maybe I can help with that."

He wagged his eyebrows. "Maybe you could."

After a brief, but straight to the point kiss, her lips pulled from his, trailing to his chin, down his neck...

He reached out and instinctively traced a finger under her petite cheek, then gently tilted her chin so they were now staring eye to eye.

"Tell me... what's your name? Teige just doesn't cut it for me."

"Christi," she whispered. "Short for Christian." She moved to meet his lips once again and this time brushed her tongue against his.

"What... a... name," he murmured through her kiss. Wasting no time, he mashed his hospital bed's 'down' button. It couldn't move fast enough.

_Neither could he._

* * *

Langley, Virginia was quite the far cry from the bustling streets of L.A. and the noisy halls of building sixteen of the V.A.'s psychiatric wing. What would've been a symphony of honking horns in traffic or a cacophony of noisy hallways was now just a few native birds tweeting on the wind and the crunch of snow underneath their feet as they trekked side by side through the wide open field.

"She wasn't left out to freeze last night, right?"

Knowing full well that question was coming, he held out the keys and grinned. As she raced ahead, his thoughts pulled him back to the same place on that stormy, summer night on the same path so seemingly long ago and what once had been a distant memory surfaced with each step.

_She's not out here getting drenched, is she?_

Her seemingly 'one-track chopper mind' had never veered from what was most important that night. It wasn't even an obsessive-fixation disorder brought on by post-traumatic grief like he'd initially assumed. It was just plain and simple loyalty to honor promises made. She was so different then, soul as hurt and torn up as her bird was. But now...

_*splat*_

"Hey! What the...?" He'd been so enthralled in reminiscing, he completely missed her stop, kneel down and pretend to tie her shoe.

_"_Bulls-eye!" Her victory cheer turned to laughter as the snowball slid down the painted tiger of his flight jacket. When he whirled around in surprise, another one exploded at his chest. "That's for yesterday, flyboy!"

He looked down in disbelief, then his eyes playfully narrowed as he knelt down and scooped up a bare handful of unlimited ammo.

"Of course you realize, Ace..." he sputtered in a Daffy Duck impression, "this means _war!_" He snickered as she darted for the hangar, then pulled back and fired. He whistled a missile dive as it sailed through the air and splattered against the back of _her_ jacket this time - U.S.A.F. blue of course. "Direct hit!"

"Make love, not war, soldier!" she teased back, then ducked just in time as another incoming clanged against the metal wall of the vehicle bay behind her. "Missed me!"

His expression mirrored the thought and he quickly dropped the snow in surrender, game over. "I... I sure did - and _later,_" he added with a wink, as he stuck his now-freezing hands in his jacket pockets.

"Then, I'll see _you_ later." She excitedly looped her arm through his, then looked up. "Full _CAVU _and not much headwind. I won't have any problems getting home solo."

"Solo? Hold on a sec - did you think I was just walking you out to your _car_ here?" He gestured to the vehicle bay, implying the helicopter inside it, then smirked,

"But what about Face...?"

"Hey, I know for a fact that Faceman would rather spend today trying to woo some nurse into eating out of the palm of his hand."

"Hope it's Teige," she giggled knowingly.

He snickered hard at the thought. "_Yeah,_ and he can't do that with me hanging all over him - blowing up rubber gloves to make puppets and playing with the defibrillator." The serious showed in his eyes as he remembered. "You weren't there the last time, I'm thankful for that. He's okay... okay?"

"_Okay!_ I know I'm hardly in a position to argue here," she told him as they pulled the vehicle bay doors open.

"Good - besides, I've got to get back to work too, don't I?" As they walked inside, he continued on, "I've got a plane to check for infestations and appointments to book - you can't just hog 'em _all_ now, you know."

"Take a vacation," she suggested, and they traded looks of disbelief. "Yes, I'm serious - you've been gone three weeks. Take some time off."

"You _are_ my vacation," he answered matter-of-factly, then grinned as he watched her blush.

Taking advantage of the quick moment of privacy, their lips met - and he suddenly remembered what Face had told him just before he left the hospital room last night.

_"I ain't dying this time, Murdock. Now get back to business!"_

* * *

_"I'm a pilot, and my job is to fly." __~H.M. Murdock - The Crystal Skull_


	6. Back to the Grind, Don Quixote

**Chapter 6 - Back to the Grind, Don Quixote**

* * *

**_A/N - *red alert* _**_Flashback __fill-in __f__luff__ and implied relations incoming. _**_*red alert*_**

* * *

_Your mind can play tricks, makes you what you want to be.  
__Just like superheroes, you saw them on T.V._

_Coast to coast, wall to wall; got to go, duty calls. Here I am.  
__Superman, Lois Lane; saved the world, back again. Here I am._

_Don Quixote, what do you say? Are we proud? Are we brave?  
__...or just crazy? __~ Nik Kershaw (1985)__  
_

* * *

There were so many ways to describe business. Work, métier, nine-to-five, the grind, enterprise. Whatever one chose to call it, Murdock knew it was time to get back to it. It put money in his wallet, food in the stomach, go-juice in the bird - now birds. But most importantly, it fulfilled a much needed sense of purpose during his mission down-time that he'd so desperately been searching for.

The civilian job industry had certainly thrown him for a loop, but his talent for pretending had come in handy. Sure, he could _act_ as if he were a full-time kennel attendant, a sewer worker, a line-cook, or any of the other plethora of jobs that had come and gone since his move to the East Coast. He did it with ease too - the same ease as when he pulled off the insanity for fifteen years to have an ironically stable roof over his head.

Yes, he was the great pretender, and he could pretend to be anything he wanted until the moo-cows came home. But there was only one thing that truly defined who he really was, besides lurking in the shadows as the unknown forth member of the A-Team.

_Born to run? Nope, born to fly is more like it. Sorry, Bossman!_

There he sat, gripping the cyclic at his seasoned age of forty years, and felt the exact same tingle of excitement in his chest as the first time he laid eyes on a little OH-thirteen Sioux chopper at the Army flight school in Fort Wolters, Texas. It was there in nineteen sixty-five that he discovered he was born to fly - the first indication being he hadn't crashed in the simulator like so many of the other new recruits. The second was graduating at the top of his class. The third was returning to HQ alive, again and again in the blaring heat of war.

He considered the art of piloting a spectrum of sorts. Plumbers would always try and force the bird into complete submission, counteracting its natural glide with unnatural, jerky movements. True Aces could fly in smooth sync with the bird; actually melding with her in a sense and coaxing her gently - like a nudge, or a gentle whisper on the wind. He was the latter, of course.

He _was_ born for this, and in a strange and crazy way, he sometimes felt like the bird too - only because his co-pilot had an uncanny ability to coax and nudge _him_ as well. Catching a quick glance of her out of the corner of his eye, he saw her loosely gripping the adjacent cyclic, studying his technique like braille. By the look on her face, he knew she was born for it too. Bred for it actually; her smile was reminiscent of the exact same one that rested in her father's pictures tucked in the cockpit windshield. It brought on an all too familiar flip of his stomach, as did the G-forces as they quickly descended to the ground.

He let the bird float briefly to blow all the snow off the helipad, then gently set her down right in the center of the marked landing area.

_"Bulls-eye..."_

As the blades came to a slow halt, they pulled off their headsets in unison and hurried through the shutdown checklist in tandem.

She reached for the cockpit handle, then looked at him sheepishly, "I don't mean to ditch you like this, but I left one of my clients hanging last night, remember?"

"Aw, come on, Ace. Can't it wait?" he called after her as she jumped from the cockpit and immediately rushed for the hangar.

"Business before pleasure, Tiger. I have a hop to reschedule!"

"What about _my_ hop?" he muttered as he slid out of the cockpit.

"Later!" she teased.

He heaved a cleansing sigh of fresh air, which was now cold enough to creep into his flight jacket. With yesterday's excitement now out of the way, he could slow down and truly reflect on this place he slowly learned to call his second home. Aside from the loud whirl of mechanical blades, quite frequently - it was quiet here; peaceful...

"Beautiful," he said to himself as she watched the last of her disappear inside the hangar, then looked to the helicopter at his side. "Yeah, you too - you're quite the pretty bird yourself!" he told the mechanical beast, then walked around her in post-flight inspection, letting his hand trace over the sleek metal and rivets. His pride swelled; knowing there was a part of him buried deep beneath her frame in which they'd rebuilt, then recalled the last time they took the Langley to Maryland hop six months ago...

* * *

_"Aaaaaand touchdown, Ace! Home safe and sound..."_

As soon as the skids hit the platform, they both reached for the engine shut down at the same time. Their hands bumped, but neither moved.

_"Whoops - sorry, Captain."_

_"By all means, I insist. She is your bird after all... Lieutenant," _he teased, pulling rank.

She was the first one to pull away, reaching in her jumpsuit pocket instead. _"I have something else to do, Have at her, Tiger."_

As he flipped the rest of the switches of the shutdown procedure, he watched as she wedged two black and white photos back in the corner of her windshield.

After exchanging a knowing glance, they hopped out in tandem. Murdock inspected the hull, intently running his hand over each rivet and the occasional ricochet, then slapped his hand on the chopper's tail and grinned at the fact that it held together this time.

"See, what'd I tell you? One-hundred percent fixed!"

"I really didn't think it was possible." She shook her head in amazement, then looked at him with eyes full of excitement. "But _you_ did it, Tiger... you did it!"

"_We_ did it." He raised an eyebrow intently, then cocked a half-smile.

She blushed, yet couldn't help but tease, "I know, I was there, remember?"

After a moment of nervous chuckling, his intent gaze stared her way as he_ did _remember, then took her hand. "Listen, I'm real sorry I can't take that job... with my lack of license and all. I'll still try to stop over anytime I can to - you know, check up on... on her maintenance."

"You don't have to do that," she told him, her eyes telling a completely different story. "Dad's squad stop by all the time to help with that. They know what they're doing."

"No, I - I want to." A proud smugness washed over him as he caressed her hand. "Besides, I'm willing to bet none of those other guys know anything about those new modifications I installed."

"Please stop that," she whispered.

"Stop what?" He looked down at their hands, wondering if she'd meant that.

"Making sense." She traced his weary face. "You're amazing, Tiger; and not just how you fly. We'll find some way to get you up there flying legit."

As he smiled back at the thought, a yawn erupted from his lips. If _any_ day had been a long one, it was...

"_C'mon,_ Tiger. You're absolutely exhausted." She pulled him to the hangar, telling him, "I'll call you a cab so you can get back home too."

But his apartment was the furthest thing from his mind, and he made his point clear when she'd only gotten three steps to her office desk, before he was pulling _her_ to the small private quarters in the back...

_"I have a better idea..."_

* * *

_Business before pleasure._

The old axiom looped continuously in his head as looked at the door to the same room they'd shared that night. It was the only thing keeping him from picking her up and getting back to _business_ right then and there. But patience was a virtue; and after heaving a sigh of frustration, he realized he had quite the task ahead of him after all - animal control inspection. A smile spread across his face while he studied his new prized possession, ready to start a new chapter in his 'flight-life'.

As he climbed into the cockpit, he glanced briefly at his partner - who in no time at all was at their shared office desk and dialing the phone while the radio softly played in the background.

_"Mr. Dunham? Hi, this is A.J. Parker from Aces Charter. I was just calling to personally apologize for missing our appointment yesterday evening. I had a family emergency arise that needed my immediate attention. Yes, I'm so glad you understand the situation - I also would like to make it up to you, at no charge."_

Murdock pulled away from the plane in surprise, then stared at her in disbelief. Was she serious?

"Yes, I'm serious, Mr. Dunham," she answered, kicking her feet up on the desk as she chatted. "Because I know how much you were looking forward to your tour last night and I want to make things right. Okay, same time tonight? You got it, eight o'clock. And I want to make it absolutely clear - if I'm not there tonight, you have my permission to report me to the BBB, okay?" Her gentle laughter was heard after. "Okay then, see you tonight." She set the phone back on the cradle and looked his way with a smile. "Nice guy!"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise as he heard Face's voice drift in his head.

_Ever think she might be a getting little _too_ busy with us being gone all the time?_

"Hey, just _how_ nice are we talking here?" He blurted out in a panic.

She looked at him with sparkling eyes and answered dreamily, "Nice enough to take his new wife up for a romantic view of the city on their honeymoon. I felt so bad for standing them up last night, I just had to make it up to them."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he returned to the inspection. When she finally abandoned her work altogether to join him, he was already headfirst inside the bird among various paneling and wiring.

"You never cease to amaze me, Tiger." She circled the plane, running her hand over the plane's silvery hull, "I hear stories about how guys bring home stray dogs all the time, but _you..." _She peered underneath, then curiously asked, "Is she an eighty-two?"

"Eighty-one," he called back from inside the cockpit. "And don't count out the dog just yet, I might bring one of those around one day."

"Thanks for the warning," she chuckled.

_She didn't even shoot down the idea of a dog... by golly._

She quickly scrambled onto the Yak's wing to peer inside and longingly stared at the empty cockpit in anticipation. "So, have you seen any sign of more snakes in there? Because if I don't get to sit in her soon, I swear I'm going to go cra-"

He immediately looked up, and noticed her uncomfortable wince. "Hey, you can say it - it's okay."

She shook her head, knowing that particular word would try not be uttered by her ever again, lighthearted or otherwise. "Bonkers," she mimicked Nurse Teige, then continued on as if she hadn't been sidetracked seconds beforehand. "I'm seriously going to go bonkers if you don't let me sit in there. I mean it!"

And he knew by the expression on her face that she meant it. Amused, he turned his attention from inspecting the airplane to inspecting _her._ Flight suit; flight boots - more than adequate protection. "Okay, okay, go ahead. I'm pretty convinced that snake was a solo flyer, but if you see anything, and I mean _anything,_ you high tail it outta there and fast, you got it?"

"Wow, protective, aren't we?" she teased as she finally slid into the pilot's seat.

He rolled his eyes. If she only knew.

"Wow, _look at her!_" Her hands instinctively clutched the yoke, then to the panels to inspect the gauges. "Man, it's too bad we can't go up right now, gotta wait until the snow melts first." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh well, I can imagine it until then. So what are you going to do with her, become an air-show stunt pilot?" she teased.

Murdock's eyes widened. _That_ idea hadn't even crossed his mind and a grin spread across his face at the thought. Hell, a year ago he had no means of even dreaming about such things - he was scooping up dog feces, only a mere week after his comrades had been so called _'executed'_.

"Maybe... one day. But I had some ideas flying around in my head already. As Hannibal says, try to stick to the original plan best you can. In fact, I have a question for you - have you ever heard of a little something called _titanium tetrachloride?_"

"Huh? Tiger, it's been a long time since college chemistry, what's that?"

"It's also known as _tickle."_

"Oh, yes I know what that is - it's what they throw in the fuel mix to - _ohh!_"

He knelt down on the wing beside the cockpit so he could see her expression - which was nothing but pure wonderment.

_"_Seriously... _skywriting?"_

He grinned, absolutely loving the fact that he didn't have to explain it. "Do you know how much people will actually pay for this? I bet anything I could have your profit margin almost doubled before next year. The startup should be a cinch too, it'll be another Wild Ace service provided by yours truly. I'll need a little practice with the long range radios so you can guide me on my timing, but..."

As he rambled on, he could tell that his excitement was contagious as she listened intently. Any regular average Joe would've shrugged his idea off as crazy just about now. "What do you think, Ace?"

"I think it's brilliant!"

"Really?" Seeing her enthusiastic reaction brought on his relaxed, gentle smile. "Well, it's your shot to call on this..."

"No, it's not - fifty-fifty partners per our agreement. If you want to go try being a smoke rider, go for it." She then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I trust you."

"Only trust?" he grinned slyly.

Her eyes softened as she leaned over again and this time she met his lips, answering his question with a gentle caress of her tongue.

After unrolling his eyes from the back of his head, he drew in a deep heavy breath and quickly glanced at the cockpit behind her.

_Three weeks... to hell with business for awhile!_

"Say, Ace - why don't you climb aboard and let Ol' Howlin' Mad here give you a fixed wing lesson."

"You know darn well I don't need a..." She recognized his intent expression as he climbed in the cockpit behind her and could almost see the devil horns protruding from his blue hat as he slapped his legs in emphasis, motioning her to join him. "Oh!" Wasting no time, she eased onto his lap, just low enough that she could shut the bubble canopy overhead. "Tight squeeze," she murmured, realizing they were 'sardine in the can' packed in.

"You ever driven a tank before? Now _that's_ a tight squeeze." He relaxed as she leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around her midsection. "Welcome aboard Howlin' Mad's w_ild_ and crazy flight, better prepare for takeoff - wait, do you hear that?"

"What?" She drew in a quick breath and looked at him worriedly, whispering, "It's not a snake, is it?"

"No, it's sounds like..." he listened intently. No yells from a mental institution hallway; no yells through thin apartment walls; both a distant memory. "...sanity."

When her lips pressed into his neck in reply, there was only one thing yelling at him now, his libido. "Believe me when I say, there's only one snake in here," he whispered in her ear, _"and you're closer to it than you think."_

"Oh, _really?_" she sputtered through giggles, then quickly looked around. "You know, uh, we have _some_ room in here."

"In here, huh?" he wagged his eyebrows, then playfully narrowed his eyes. "Hey, I thought you said you weren't that kinda gal."

She knowingly grinned. "I said, 'not in a _car_'."

"Oh wow, so you have a _wild_ streak after all, do you?" His eyes lit up and he wasted no time tugging at her flight suit zipper. Business now ceased to exist, especially when his eyes followed her hand as it fell to his... then back to meet her gaze.

"_Wild_ thing, I... think I love you," he sang, uttering the familiar guitar riff, as he closed his eyes and belted out the rest as she leaned over, holding him tight...

_"...but I wanna knooow for sure!"_


	7. Pongo Persuasions and Pigeon Promises

**Chapter 7 - Pongo Persuasions and Pigeon Promises**

* * *

_I can hear her heartbeat from a thousand miles; and the heavens open up every time she smiles.  
__And when I come to her, that is where I belong; and I'm running through her like a river's song...__  
_

_Van Morrison__ ~Crazy Love (1970)_

* * *

"You have _no idea_... how much I've always... wanted to try that," he panted, trying desperately to catch his breath through the starry vision of ecstasy. His eyes were drawn to the switches above, along with the green underside of his crooked hat.

She rested her head against his bare, fuzzy chest, then giggled. "You mean in a _cock_pit?"

"Oh, _yeah._" A narrow stream of air passed through his lips in a slow, content exhale, then he lifted the corner of his mouth into a playful smirk. "Gives a whole new meaning of the word '_turbulence_', doesn't it?"

"And eject."

He snickered hard, then leaned back against the seat to relax, his entire body still tingling. _Finally,_ a sense of normalcy was sinking in after earning another notch on the mission bedpost - aside from the crazy 'stunt flying' they'd just pulled. This was exactly what he'd imagined sanity would be like - the way his chin rested on the top of her head while his fingertips pressed into her waist, still joined at the...

"Tiger, how much longer are you going to keep this up?"

He lifted his head. The first thing he noticed was the seriousness in her smile. The second, her chest. His eyes darted back and forth between the two. "Forever, I hope." When she bit her lip and looked up in response, he blurted out, "Hey, a man can dream, can't he?"

"Keep dreaming," she teased, then traced his chin, eyes sparkling. "C'mon Tiger, I _know_ you still haven't told the guys about..."

"I will,_ I will._" He dipped his chin to hide his sudden wince behind the brim of his hat. "I wasn't expecting things to be so hectic when we got back. I'll tell them today, I promise."

She lifted his hat and their knowing eyes met. "I believe you." Her gaze turned to his lips and leaned in for another moment of...

_"Hey, Junior! Where you at?"_

They suddenly froze. "Uh-oh." She quickly grabbed their shirts that were hanging off the yoke behind her, and they hurriedly pulled them on in unison.

"Yeah, uh-_oh,_" he groaned in agreement as she quickly slid off of him and his eyes snapped up to the heavens as quickly as his zipper.

She reached for the cockpit's latch and popped it open just as her flight suit zipper was at her neck. "Morning Dave, you're early!" she called out, then checked her watch and gaped. "I mean, _on time_... sorry! We lost track of things up here - hey, you seeing this new bird, Dave - isn't she just wild? So, how's _your_ day going?"

"Oh, it's going just _fine_..." He crossed his arms as he stared up at the two, sizing up the situation as fast as her rambling. "Just making sure _you_ came back safe last night after the looks of those customers of yours. Well, well, well... I see Mr. _'trial partnership'_ is finally back too - it's about time."

"Hi, Dave," Murdock guiltily waved from the cockpit.

Dave warily eyed him back. "_H.M."_

"Oh yeah... about that 'trial situation', Dave," A.J.'s smile beamed down at him. "H.M. and I have some news to tell everyone and we want you to be the very first to know what's been happening around here."

"Oh yeah?" Curious now, his eyes widened. "What's that, Junior?"

"We're, uh..." They looked at each other and smiled. "Well, Dave - it's official! We're p-"

_"Pregnant?"_ Dave shouted thunderously up at them, his cheeks now beet red as he glared at Murdock, who immediately covered his face.

"Uh, no- _not quite, Dave!_" A.J. gaped in disbelief as Murdock snickered - he'd answered Face verbatim only just yesterday. _"Partners,_ Dave! We're full partners - wow, your imagination is running wilder than ever." She quickly scrambled down from the plane's wing, then playfully elbowed him in the side. "That _wasn't_ funny!"

"Ow! Hey, _go easy _Junior, I'm not as young as I used to be; and well... neither are _you, _obviously." Dave eyed Murdock as he finally climbed down from the plane's protection and hesitantly walked over to them. "Partners, huh?"

"Yes, it's _officially-_official that this brilliant captain," she grabbed Murdock's hand and pulled him closer to Dave, "is now licensed and certified for full-time flight here, anywhere and anytime he chooses."

"Wow, well, I guess it _is_ congratulations then." Dave finally offered his hand out to Murdock, who shook it eagerly. "And yes, that's one mighty fine bird you have there, I gotta say."

As Dave stared at the plane in awe, Murdock winked at A.J. instead. "She's a beauty, isn't she? Really glad to be on board here."

"Well, I haven't seen Junior happy like this since... _before._" His gaze solemnly fell, then looked back with moist eyes. "You know, you remind me of Al a bit."

"Aw," Murdock lit up at the thought. "I think all us pilots are cut from the same cloth anyway."

"You think so? Well _H.M.,_ looks like yours was cut backwards," Dave pointed at Murdock's inside-out shirt, then solemnly shook his head. "Tsk, what would her daddy think?"

Murdock looked down at the backwards and faded '_Captain Awesome_' shirt, his hat hiding a broad grin.

"He would've loved him, Dave," A.J. hugged the old man, then kissed his wrinkly stubble covered cheek. "Because _I_ do - promise you that!"

"_Promise,_ huh?" He studied her for a moment as she took Murdock's hand, then heaved a deep sigh. "All right then, _partners," _he teased in a southern Eastwood drawl. "I gotta get going. Mayfield is waiting for their delivery so I'll see you in a couple days. Fly safe, guys."

As they watched him drive away, her embarrassing groan soon followed. "Oh my - that was _too_ close. No more flying lessons with you, Tiger!"

He quickly flipped his shirt back around, then nudged her, teasing, "_You_ don't need any. So, you _love_ me, huh?_"_

"Yeah, well, I had to get Dave off your case _somehow._" She teased back, then shook her head. "We really shouldn't say it since we agreed to keep things loose - you know, with you being a secret C.I.A. operative and all, remember? Priorities first, _Empress Nine."_

"Ugh, you know what, Ace Parker? You're beginning to sound just like Hannibal."

"So long as it's one of us_. _I often wonder what he think's of me - sometimes I get this feeling..."

"Hannibal adores you. He's just trying to protect us - you."

"Me? But I don't need protecting - except maybe from _you_ and I have Dave for that."

"Yeah, and he's doing a lousy job too," he couldn't help but tease, then his voice grew solemn. "Hannibal though, I think his is coming from being on the run for so long. There's always been this..." he struggled to find the right words to explain it, "this inability to forge anything long-term. It complicates things and creates leverage against our favor when it comes to our enemies. It's happened before - it's happened to _me_."

"Yes, you told me, and that's exactly why I'm not feeling very reassured here about tightening up, because you're making it sound like you and the guys might be taking off for good someday-"

"_No._" He held his finger to her lips. "That was before - and they're not running anymore. It's pardons or bust and the only taking off I ever plan on doing now is on that runway out there." He jerked his thumb towards the plane. "I've had three weeks to think about it, and I made the decision that when this Stockwell business is all over and done with, I want to be here for the long flight... with you."

"Long flight? What's a long flight, besides the red-eye to L.A.? Marriage, _kids?"_ She covered her now blushing face. "C'mon, remember that night before you flew me home when you made that crack about my genetics, so I teased you about kids? I saw the look on your face." She met his gaze and added, "Yeah, _that _one._"_

"Hey, you just caught me off-guard, that's all." Murdock suddenly pulled her close and held her tight. "Ace, they _will_ get their pardons someday, I promise you that." He just had to say it out loud. It meant keeping hope and holding onto future dreams with flying machines.

"I know... or else you'll all die trying."

"There's Hannibal talking again - did he tell you that?"

"How'd you guess?"

* * *

_"Wild Aces Charters, this is Parker speaking."_

_"Hey kid, it's me."_

_"Hannibal! How've you been? I haven't heard from you since I got back, it's been what, almost two weeks?"_

_"Yeah, it's been pretty quiet around here since... everything. A little too quiet if you ask me. How's she holding up?"_

_"Fine, she's perfect and life's back to normal and almost all caught up with everything, thanks to Murdock's help."_

_"Yeah, about that - he's not answering at his apartment. Is he there?"_

_"That's affirmative, he's actually up on a trial hop right now to test out some new modifications. He can't fly clients just yet, but we've got this brand-new intake system that we think just might bypass-"_

_"A.J., sorry to interrupt you, but I don't have much time here. Just have him call me A.S.A.P., okay?"_

_"Okay - hey, is there something wrong, Hannibal?"_

_"...you're not going to like what's coming your way."_

_"If it's duty that's calling, __Colonel, __I know what that's like. You're all heading out soon, right?"_

_"__I guess it's better off coming from me - we ha__ve a briefing at nineteen-hundred sharp at the airport, then we're off to, well - b__est to stay broad on the details; __southern hemisphere."_

_"You got it, thanks for the heads up. Any kind of a time frame, just for schedule's sake?"_

_"Three, five days tops is my guess, but you never know - as you well know."_

_"Believe me, I'm still not over Dickenson yet. Okay, I promise I'll have H.M. call you right back as soon as he's on the ground."_

_"Hold on, I hear the tone in your voice, __kid__. Before we hang up, let's talk about something important."_

_"Sure, Hannibal, but if it's that important, can you please stop calling me kid?"_

_"Fair enough__, __Lieutenant__. I'm going to get straight to the point - w__e're treading in somewhat uncharted territory here and __I'm a little concerned about how this might affect... certain things.__"_

_"...understood, Colonel. Now, I will assure you again __that we mutually agreed to stay__ one-hundred percent loose with zero commitments and __no plans other than to enjoy each others company with what little time we have. __What's to be concerned about?"_

_"Plenty. Look, I won't go into details unless I need to, but I want to make absolutely sure you understand all the risk factors here and that we'll do whatever it takes to get these pardons. That means everything is on the line when we leave and one day we might not come back. So, I'm asking you - are you prepared and willing to accept that? Because if you're not..."_

_"Hey, what kind of question is that, 'Pongo'? __I know what those pardons mean to you - r__emember you're talking to a pigeon here!"_

_"Don't get your feathers all ruffled up, Pigeon. It's just an answer I need to hear, and I'm waiting..."_

* * *

Murdock looked down from atop the rotor blades he now stood on, shaking his head in wonderment. "How come you never said anything?"

"Because we'd already talked about it, remember? Besides, you came back just fine - except for that black eye." She suddenly winced. "Hey, you still never told me how you got that shiner."

"You never forget anything, do you?" He playfully accused, then shrugged at the memory as he turned back to the pre-flight engine inspection he was in the midst of. "Just a late duck - the _angry mudsucker_ threw quite a fit when he came around a little earlier than expected at the airport."

"Fuel systems check." She giggled at the thought as she looked at the checklist. "He really hates to fly, doesn't he? Why do I have a feeling _you_ might have something to do with that?"

"Ask him sometime," he winked, then gestured to the cockpit. "Okay, we're all clear up here - float systems check."

As they climbed in, switches were flipped and they each took a turn in sequence. She focused on the clipboard in her hand as he pulled on the helo's trigger with the other.

"All right, we're all set here." She nodded in approval. "Thanks for the help."

"What?" Murdock gaped in disbelief. "I'm not helping - you're helping since it's my turn to take her up next, right?"

"Oh, so this is how it's going to be?" She playfully glared. "You can take Mr. Dunham and his wife, tonight - deal? Hey, you can even dress up in a suit and a black bow tie, like those fancy chauffeurs."

"Hmm, I do look good in black." He marveled at the idea, then proudly straightened his pretend tie. "Okay, deal." He eagerly stuck his hand out to shake on it - which she obliged, then handed him a ring of keys she'd fished out of her jumpsuit pocket.

He looked at the keys with morbid curiosity, then questioningly back at her.

"Can you do me a favor? Since you've been gone, I haven't really had any chance to check on... you know, the _other end_ of the runway. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Sure, no problem - uh, anything in particular I'm checking on?"

She smiled, then kissed his cheek. "The inside?"

* * *

_Meanwhile back at Langley..._

Downtime.

Around here downtime meant quite few things. It meant a well-stocked cigar humidor in his room, and a well-stocked bar and kitchen downstairs. And if they were lucky enough, it also meant well-stocked skirts wandering about the house.

Stockwell lived up to his name, at least in making sure that his hired man's simple needs were amply fulfilled. But as the smoke from his cigar drifted into the air, Hannibal wondered if the General really was capable of living up to his full promise of a pardon. It was still constantly dangling in front of them for almost a year now. It felt so close enough to brush with his fingertips, but just couldn't grab hold.

At least the restrictions had loosened over the course of time they'd been there, and the number of hounding Ables wandering about had dwindled down to almost none. Hell, it would be easy to break free from the place, and perhaps the lack of security was just bait. But he wasn't thinking about fleeing. No, now somewhat alone in this big house, his attention was on the cigar in his teeth, and the foxy skirt cradled in the crook of his elbow after they'd just...

"I'm glad you came back for the second half," she whispered in his ear, then leaned in for a final kiss. "But I've gotta run. See you next Friday?"

A smile crept onto his face and he nodded in agreement. "You bet."

She was dressed and was out the door a few minutes later. A regular door too, no sliding iron jail bars; or flaps of a fatigue green tent out in the bush. Grateful for the little things, he stretched, then drew in a deep calming breath that finished with a yawn. Aside from the lack of mucking around the L.A. waters as the Aquamaniac, Hannibal wondered if perhaps this was a taste of what the pardoned life was like after all, right up until he heard the distinct sound of an Able's footsteps pacing about the outside to lead his visitor out.

_Ugh, close but no cigar._

Hannibal shook his head. No, if anyone had a taste of what the pardoned life was like, it was...

* * *

_"Too long ago, too long apart; she couldn't wait another day for... the captain of her heart."_

Murdock stared bug-eyed at the radio in disbelief, then snapped back at it, "Then she wasn't worth it in the first place..._ fool!_" He turned off the ignition and the song ceased, much to his relief.

He stepped out of the car and looked up at the old Parker residence. It looked exactly the same as the last time he was here, aside from the snow accenting the roof and ground around it. The familiar sound of gravel slid under his feet, now wet from the melting snow and as he approached the front door, the same eerie feeling washed over him, same as earlier that year.

She had been nothing short of panic walking in this very house. He didn't really understand why, as it looked quite homely - until he wondered what it would be like to walk through the Westwood V.A. doors again. The thought of going back there _now_ was...

He shuddered as he unlocked the door and it swung open. He took two steps inside, instinctively flipped the switch on the nearest wall and prepared to sneeze. Instead of the darkness he expected, his mouth dropped in disbelief as the room now glowed.

"Well, I'll be, interior illumination at its finest... and the electric company said _'let there be light!_'"

The neglected look the room once held had vanished, along with the dust and sediments of time; swept away. He looked down, watching his ratty Chuck Taylors glide along newly waxed wooden floors, then his eyes circled the room as he slowly walked around, taking the time to examine every detail. "You really were _busy_ when I was gone, weren't you?"

The fireplace was definitely the first place he wanted to visit - revisit, actually, as it was the center of his memories, both past and present. He stared at the clear photographs resting on the mantle and nodded in respect to the great Wild Ace, then another caught his eye - the picture of himself and her, standing with the helicopter just days after returning from the mission that had brought them together. It was the same picture he had tucked in his wallet under his pilot's license.

He felt his chest swell with pride, along with a brief sting of tears, which he quickly blamed it on the fresh paint fumes that still lingered.

It was a home - a real one. _His_ home. Resisting the urge to venture upstairs for the moment, he reached for the phone instead. Surprised to find a dial tone, he quickly punched in the familiar number he knew by heart. He'd dialed it often enough...

"Grr..." He hung up on the busy signal, then dialed a different number this time, another he knew by heart.

_"D.C. General."_

"Yes, connect me to Mr. Jack Nicholson's room, please." He rolled his eyes. "_Yes_, I'll hold..."

* * *

After dialing the long distance number with his gold ringed fingers, they drummed the table as he waited. One ring, two rings, three rings... four. He was just about to hang up, annoyed when he finally heard the click.

_"Baracus residence."_

"Mama!" B.A. successfully kept his voice from shouting in excitement into the receiver. "It's me."

_"Scooter? Oh, thank the lord, it's so good to hear your voice. Are you okay?"_

"Everything is fine, Mama." He relaxed at the sound of her voice. "We were out of the country for awhile but we just got back."

_"I'm so glad to hear you're still safe. I was getting worried when I hadn't heard from you about coming for Thanksgiving."_

"Sorry, Mama." He pursed his lips, hating the long distance nonsense. "You know how it is, but yeah, I'll be there. Hey, you should see the snow out here right now, it's real nice."

_"I bet it is, baby. We're practically buried in it out here right now. Haven't seen it this bad since that one time when you were nine and you got stuck in it walking home from school, remember?"_

"I remember." Hearing her soft giggle brought on the warmth in his cheeks, which were grinning. Then he realized how tired she sounded and his concern showed in the tone of his voice. "Are you okay, Mama?"

_"Just tired, baby."_

He glanced at the clock. "It's the middle of the day. What's wrong? Are you sick?"

_"I just don't have the same energy as I used to. I think my age is finally catching up with me - can't even shovel the walkway outside without needing a break..."_

"You shouldn't be shoveling, Mama! Don't you have help? You need me to come out there and shovel your sidewalk for you?"

_"I know you have better things to do than to drive seven hundred miles to shovel snow for your mama."_

"No, I don't." He clenched his teeth, then made a snap decision. "Not right now. Mama, I'm coming home tonight. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Poking his head out of the foul, murky water, the slimy green creature slowly emerged. He was searching... arms reaching out, while he trudged towards dry land. It was going to grab something - perhaps that woman foolishly sunning herself on his territory. Ah yes, the perfect lunch. He approached the tasty looking meal; stalking it's soon to be prey. Closer, he crept…

_Closer._

Hovered over her, saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth. He wanted her. He, the hideous green monster, desired that sweet sun basking blond. If he had a tongue he would've licked his lips just by the sight of her.

Her eyes popped open as he stared down at her, and he tried desperately to soften his rubber face; perhaps to tell her he wasn't there just to eat her. Hell, he had a heart too - and deep down it was more than just for pulsating thick green blood. He wanted to show her how much he cared. Hey, he could love too!

_"Owooo?"_ The sound he emitted was a raspy one, then he grinned, exposing his sharp teeth. And now that his intentions were clear, he let his claws descend towards her.

Her mouth, poised in a perfect 'o' shape, snapped shut with a loud gulp, then she let out a curdling, ear piercing scream...

_"Hannibal."_

He jolted awake in his chair at the violent shaking.

"What?" He rubbed his eyes free of swamp monster imagery and looked up just in time to see B.A. walk around from behind him couch and pace before him. "What's wrong, B.A.?"

"I'm leaving. _Now. _Going to Chicago."

"Okay." It took a moment for him to clear the exhaustion from his head. "Well, I don't see Stockwell giving us any missions anytime soon, so long as you leave a number and we'll call if we need ya. So, would you care to provide an explanation first?"

"Something's not right with Mama, and I'm gonna find out what. She needs me, I'm taking the van and going to Chicago, Hannibal. End of discussion."

He stared at the big guy. Bad attitude aside - B.A. really did have an instinct when something wasn't right, especially with his mother. "Go, B.A. I'll call you if there's any trouble. Hell, call _me_ if there's any trouble."

He watched as B.A. hurried from the room, sighed, then looked down at the script in his hands.

**_Aquamaniac VI: The Claw Abiding Citizen _**_(Look what you're missing, Johnny. Get back out here!)_**_  
_**

He'd gotten it in the mail this morning and had read it cover to cover twice already. It'd been postmarked from L.A. but had no return address, just a note scribbled above the cover page. He fanned the pages in his thumb and skimmed through one more time. His thoughts hadn't even wandered back to his chosen profession of acting until this script arrived and it was a bittersweet reminder of what he'd left behind in L.A.

Heaving a sigh, he reached for a cigar and lit it. Boy, he would've made this movie a great one too; with a little over-dramatic use of the tail, that poise of a clawed hand that only he, John Smith, the _actor_ could give...

He opened the fireplace screen and tossed the script inside. He watched as the paper sparked then illuminated with a glow then turn to ash soon after. Adding atop it; a flick of the stub of his cigar in finality.

... but his acting career was dead as long as he was stuck here by the grip of the sharp claws of his own boss – one General Hunt Stockwell.

"Ah well, there's always Aquamaniac VII," he muttered.

_"Hey, I'm back - where's the welcome home party?"_

"Face!" Hannibal quickly stood up and made his way to the front door just in time to see one Templeton Peck pass through the threshold, with an accompanying Able behind him. He looked none too worse for wear, aside from the portable monitor he carried at his side.

"I see they bumped you out early. Welcome back, Face!" Hannibal reached out and shook his shoulder, quite enthused their third man had finally rejoined them. "How ya doing there - ready for some action yet?"

"Yeah sure, Hannibal." Face's sarcastic tone preceded a smirk, just before he held up the digital monitor slung over his shoulder. "Just let me get my new snakebite kit and we'll head back to South America right away."

B.A.'s thunderous footsteps echoed down the stairs and he met with Hannibal and Face at the front door.

"Welcome home, Faceman!"

"Thanks, B.A." Face looked up at his comrade, then saw the packed canvas bag slung over his shoulder. "Where are you headed off to in such a hurry?"

"Chicago." B.A. answered flatly. "Gonna go visit Mama for a few days." He peered closer at the monitor and curiously asked, "What's that for?"

"This?" Face held it up, then shrugged. "It's nothing - monitors my respiratory system. Something about side effects of the antivenin."

"It's called serum sickness," another voice called out and they all looked up to see Murdock standing in the doorway.

"Murdock!" Face grinned. "You made it just in time for the homecoming."

"I tried to call you a little bit ago but they said you'd already been discharged." He leaned over and poked at Face's monitor. "Boy, look at that fancy equipment - you gotta house arrest device somewhere on that thing too?"

Face rolled his eyes. "Ironically, everything but." He swatted away Murdock's curious hands. "Hey, hands off - I remember what you did with that defibrillator!"

"What's with the bags, big guy?" Murdock poked at the luggage hanging off B.A. "Heading out somewhere?"

"Yeah, away from your crazy jabber for awhile. Gonna go visit mama."

"Want me to fly ya?" He grinned, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

_Old habit. Get the digs in the big guy while you still can._

"No! No flyin'," B.A. protested immediately. "I'll drive away from you as fast as I can so it'll feel like flyin'. Fair enough?"

"Deal. Well, before you take off for the Windy City, well, I was gonna tell you guys this at the post mission party, but since we're not gonna have one, I guess I'll have to tell you now."

"Tell us what, Murdock?" Hannibal asked.

"That I let my apartment lease expire." Murdock smiled.

"Why?" B.A. asked, then teased, "They evict you for being too sane?"

"_No,_" Murdock playfully narrowed his eyes. "I decided not to renew since it wasn't close enough to my new job." His eyes met with each of them, lastly at Hannibal's - whose expression was beyond curious. "Which I officially start tonight as a full partner in the D.C. charter business. Guys, I'm movin' on up, to the _east side!_"


	8. Meet Me Halfway Up Jacobs Ladder

Chapter 8 - Meet Me Halfway Up Jacob's Ladder

* * *

From the moment he opened his eyes, he'd noticed it - a distinct enamored feeling. It washed over him; flooded actually, like the light from the sunrise pouring in through the windows of his room.

_His_ room. What was once considered a 'guest' room was now his - a place to rest, reflect and retreat to after a long shift at work; from either job now. It was exactly four walls, three fan blades, two windows, and one double sized bed. Here was a perfect place to hang his hat - which coincidentally _was_ hanging on the back of his door along with his faded leather flight jacket. He stared intently into the eyes of the painted snarling tiger on the back and narrowed his own in retort, warning him to back off today. Because there was peace in this wondrous place, along with something special he couldn't quite put his finger on. It felt like something mystical, perhaps from the untold stories of the past of the family that was once sheltered here from decades ago.

Or just maybe, on a more crazier train of thought, it was from the unwritten stories of the future and what family it might house again someday. He held tight onto that thought, tucking it away deep in his conscience as he rolled over and buried his face in his co-pilot's neck.

Her eyes cracked open at his lips pressing the underside of her chin. "Wow, this sure beats an alarm clock any day of the week - good morning, Tiger!"

"G'mph-ning_._" His muffled voice followed, trailing his lips to her ear to whisper, "Gonna head up early today - looks like full CAVU out there."

"Oh, so you _do_ know how to sweet talk - keep going..."

"Actually," he leaned back and looked her square in her sleepy eyes instead. "You, uh - feeling better yet? Because you sure didn't look so good yesterday after..." he trailed off, remembering yesterday's test-run hop in the Yak - where he'd discovered her unusual low tolerance for G-forces as her wobbly knees hit the dirt only seconds after her feet.

* * *

_"Wowzers, __Aquamaniac Junior, y__ou're looking a few shades greener there than I've ever seen Hannibal... or B.A. even. C'mon, it wasn't 'that' crazy of a hop, I only looped her what, ten times?"_

_"It was more like thirteen... and just tell me I can still look you in the eyes after I, uh - oh-no..." _

* * *

He couldn't help but bite his lower lip and grin wildly. "Yakety-yak!"

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" She groaned in embarrassment at the very thought. "I don't know _what_ happened."

"Well, you can get your shot at redemption this morning. C'mon, the sky's calling, can't ya hear it?" He excitedly hopped out of bed, ready to face the day in a pair of boxer shorts, designer style. "Let's get ready to _rummmble! _You comin'?" He pointed at the ceiling.

"Sure, wouldn't miss it..." She sat up to follow, then laid back hard after an all-too familiar flip of her innards. "_Ugh_, on second thought..." She rolled over and buried her face in her arm instead. "Don't think I can handle another wild hop right now. You'll have to go on without me."

"...what?_"_ He felt a twinge of disappointment as he stepped into his khaki's. "Wild Ace Junior is turning down a chance to hit the 'ol blue yonder'? Call the President!"

"Hey, I wish I could. I'd tell him that I know a few guys who deserve a certain piece of paper already, especially after that Dickenson mission."

"Tell me about it," he muttered, then looked up from buttoning his flannel shirt and eyed her closely. "Say, Ace... are you _sure_ you're not... uh, '_you know_'?" He'd only asked because of the particular glow he noticed as she attempted to hide the green in her face.

"H.M., _you know_ I'm on the 'daily-dose' safe right now," she reminded him, then looked up at him and mirrored the seriousness in his eyes. "It's that whole C.I.A. operative thing, remember?"

He felt his heart skip an almost painful beat - either answer would've done the same. "It's just - well, you know I've never exactly trusted those pharmaceutical companies. You know how many pills I've had to hide under my tongue in these last fifteen years?"

She nodded. "It's probably just the stomach flu... or my cooking." The excuses flowed easily as she pointed at him, teasing, "_You_ could've brought something contagious back from South America_ \- _ever think of that? Seriously though, bet it's lack of sleep and not enough ground time these last few weeks and -_ stop looking at me like that, Tiger!_"

"Lack of _sleep_, huh?" He sat down on the bed to tie his shoes, teasing back, "Just whose fault is it for staying up late playing that new Nintendo?"

"Hey, low blow!" She pretended to look shocked. "That was a housewarming gift, _Mario. _I don't see you complaining."

"I'm hardly in any position to complain, aren't I?_" _He grinned, then leaned over and kissed her. "You stay here, get some rest and I'll take your schedule today, deal?"

"You don't have to do that, really." Her grateful expression told him otherwise. "You sure?"

"I am '_raise your hands if you're Sure_', sure - and I'm now going to give you a little reminder of what Hannibal told _me_ when I told him I was moving closer to my new job." He raised a pretend cigar to his mouth, pretended to light it, then offered a toothy grin. "He said, '_Murdock, __I know that whenever we need you, you'll be there. Y__ou're sane, forty-year old man who can make his own choices and follow his own path. __... s__o g__o live your best life, Captain'__._"

She giggled. "You do a perfect impression of Hannibal, except for _one_ little thing."

"What's that?"

"You're forty-one today... Happy Birthday!"

Murdock lit up, suddenly remembering it _was_. "Aw, gee thanks - it is, isn't it? You know, I've been so wrapped up in rigging the plane these last few days, I totally forgot what day it was. Glad I have you to remind me during these occasional bouts of recurring intermittent memory loss." He knowingly winked and she smiled back, weakly. "Meet me at the hangar later?"

"Bet on it... promise."

Soon after, he was out the back door and off to a job he never dreamed possible. Sky business. H.M. Murdock... _official_ private pilot. Not only his own boss, but the once-impossible ability to work around his _other_ job, Stockwell and C.I.A. business.

Since ditching his apartment, sky business was also just down the road now; exactly three 'klicks' down the dirt runway called the _'P.T. Path_' - in which he quickly learned that even the way to the hangar had its own back story as well...

* * *

_"You don't drive to the hangar - why not?"_

_"Dad used to say, 'You've gotta make it all the way down the runway first before you hit the sky.' I didn't know it at the time, but he was preparing me for basic. Besides, how else do you think I keep this figure sitting around in a cockpit?"_

* * *

Inspired by the thought, he walked past her car parked in the driveway, snickering at the bumper sticker that read, '_My other car is a helicopter_', then took off in a jog as brisk as the cool Maryland air. Heck, a little P.T. never phased him and it was a welcome change - running towards something, rather than from. He'd spent too much of his life running away from things; bullets, Viet Cong missiles, M.P.'s, the_ V.A._..

He pursed his lips at the thought of that place, leaving it behind too as he picked up the pace - sprinting full-speed to the hangar, which he quickly unlocked and pulled open, his heart racing wildly by the sight of...

_"Good morning, sunshine!"_

Just moments after kicking the tires and a quick pre-flight, he and the plane were out and up; ascending into the heavens above while singing at the top of his lungs, _Steppenwolf _style while his headphones blared.

_"Get yo' birdie runnin', take off to the sky-wayyyy... y__eeeeahooo!" _He howled down to the ordinary world below him. Now immersed in learning his newly chosen down-time profession. The clear sky above was his paper, the plane at his command was his pen...

_"__Born to be wiiiiild!"_

* * *

The 'oh-niner' alarm had gone off nearly an hour ago. Since then, after slapping the snooze button a few times, the clock finally wound up on the floor across the room after a skillful fling. Having taken full advantage of sleep, she was feeling somewhat normal again and it was time to join civilization on the ground - a day filled with pre-flight checklists, post-flight inspections and...

"Birthday!" She grinned at the thought as she headed to the closet. It was a special day - a civilian dress kind of day. It was a nice opportunity to abandon the flight suit for a change; that is, until she had to grit her teeth to meet the button hole on an old pair of jeans.

"Ugh, time to stop slacking in the P.T. department," she muttered to herself, just before the phone rang.

"_Chateau _Parker-Murdock residence... this is Parker."

_"Hey, Pigeon - it's me."_

Her eyes lit up. "Hey, Hannibal, it's great to hear from you! Wow, it sounds... really busy there. Wait a minute - are you having a party over there without inviting us?" she teased.

_"Sorry, __no party... there's just a lot of people around here at the moment."_

"Oh, a mission briefing then? If it's duty calling, I'll radio Murdock right now and -"

_"No, no mission... not __yet. I was just checking in to see __how the birthday boy's doing."_

"Oh, he's great - he's already in the clouds this morning testing out his new skywriting rig and I'm getting ready to make lunch for him now."

_"Don't burn anything, ha-ha! Hey, do me a favor and tell him 'Happy Birthday' from me, will ya?"_

"You don't want to tell him yourself? I was hoping you'd like to stop by tonight and see the old place now that it's all fixed-up."

_"That's going to be kinda tough since I'm in L.A. - but I'll take a rain check on that ASAP, okay?"_

"I'll be holding you to that. _Wow_, you're back in L.A.?"

_"Yeah, I took the red-eye yesterday outta Washington National, decided to audition for Aquamaniac VI after all, since Stockwell gave us the time off. He must think I'm nuts to hang out on the East Coast all winter. It's beautiful out here, kid... you should come out and see it sometime."_

"Aw, would love to, but I've got a pretty full schedule in the books for the next couple weeks. Did Face and B.A. go along with you too?"

_"No, B.A.'s still in Chicago and Face stayed out there, said something about heading to Florida to visit his sister... yeah, hold on - I'm coming! Kid, __I gotta run, I__'m up next. T__ake care of our Capt'n on his special day, okay?__"_

"Roger that... and break a leg, _Uncle Smith!_ Over and out." She hung up the phone with a smile, then quickly finished packing lunches, then high-tailed it out the front door.

Her eyes instinctively turned to the sky the moment she cleared the front porch and a smile crept over her face at the sight above - lots of random letters in different phases of dissipation were scattered about against the clear blue sky.

As she looked down to the clay dirt, she followed in Murdock's fresh footprints, she also began the jog down the P.T. path - same as countless times before...

* * *

_"Race ya, Dad! First one there gets the pilot seat, right?"_

_"You know you're really going to beat me someday, Junior... and one day you're really going to fly on your own. Are you going to be ready for that day?"_

_"__It's just not fair, Daddy... w__hy do I have to wait until I'm twelve __for my first solo. __I'm ready now!__"_

_"I have no doubt, but there's a lesson to be learned here, Junior and it's called patience. Life isn't always fair but if you're patient, your day will be here soon enough... I promise."_

* * *

It was so long ago, but the memory came back crystal clear - and for the first time in a long time, the memory of him didn't have her swallowing a lump in her throat, or bring that feeling of dread that coldly washed-over. Instead, she smiled at the familiar sound of a plane's engine as it flew over her, then seconds later, the sound of her radio crackling from her belt.

_"__Hey, p__ick up the pace, soldier! Move it, move it, move it!"_

She snickered at his 'Police Academy' impression and keyed the mic. "I see you've been busy this morning. Hannibal called and said to tell you 'Happy Birthday'."

_"Aw, that was real nice of the Colonel, I'll see him soon enough. So, how does everything look up here? I call it alphabet soup."_

"Your _'s'_ is backwards." She giggled. "You're going to have customers in no time. How did you learn to do this so fast?"

_"It's all about the math, Ace. You have to count the seconds as you multiply the airspeed times the angle of degrees you're pitching or rolling and..." _

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Lieutenant Parker," an unfamiliar voice suddenly called out.

She looked over in surprise at the addressing of her full rank to see two officers dressed in oxford blue service uniforms and a sleek black car - one that closely resembled General Stockwell's limo.

_"...then after this rotation is complete - hey, __you seeing this, Ace?"_

"I'm Lieutenant Parker," she called back, then keyed her mic. "Stand-by, _Empress Nine; _we have a _new_ visitor down here."

_"Copy that - channel open."_

"Ma'am," the men offered a crisp, snappy salute, then one held an envelope out to her. "It is my duty at this time as a representative of the United States Government to present to you this letter directly from the executive mansion."

"Executive...?" Her eyes were full of questions as she took the envelope from him, then returned his salute. "Consider it accepted - thank you."

After nodding in respect, he pivoted on his heels in an about-face, then hurried back to the awaiting car. He momentarily looked up and watched the plane arch into stunts of loops and rolls.

"Not bad," he commented before ducking back into his car.

As they drove away, A.J. stood, frozen - not by the weather, but by the etched presidential seal on the envelope.

_"Hey, w__ho's taking off down there in the black Lincoln - w__ere they looking for me?__"_

She keyed her mic, then looked up. "No, just a delivery pigeon. But I think something is going on though, I was just hand-delivered a letter marked from the White House."

_"__From where...?! Nevermind, I heard ya - w__hat's it say?__"_

"I don't know yet. I was going to wait to open it until you're back down here... _hint-hint_."

_"Roger-dodger!"_

He was back on the ground and taxied to the hangar in less than three minutes - it sure felt longer though, as she looked back and forth in anticipation from the envelope, to the plane and finally to him as he finally popped open the cockpit hatch.

"Nothing like a little morning air-time to get the ol' wheels turning and the adrenaline racing!" he called out as he slid from the wing onto the ground. He stretched his legs, turned to greet her, then dramatically clutched his chest in surprise when he saw her attire. "_Geez,_ give a guy a heart attack, you're a different _color_ today - where's the zoom bag?"

"Surprise!" She grinned, playfully retorting back, "And _you_ are the last one that can ever tease me about wearing the same thing everyday. Here, special delivery." She offered him the lunch bag slung across her shoulder, then showed him the letter.

"Sure looks like serious business to me." He watched her tear into the letter, biting his thumbnail in anticipation, then soon traded his thumb for a bright, red apple instead. After the loud crunch of a bite, her reading aloud followed...

_"From the desk of the White House, Washington... with the utmost pleasure... President of the United States is hereby awarding the Congressional Medal of Honor to General Allen Parker, formerly of the First-Fighter Wing's Ninety-Forth Fighter Squadron..."_

Murdock steadied her now shaking hand, trying to read for himself. "A medal? Wait - _the _medal?"

"Wow, _another_ one," she curiously mumbled back, then continued reading. "The posthumous award will be presented to his next of kin, United States Air Force, First-Lieutenant Acelynn Parker, whom we are requesting you and your family's presence for-"

"Wait-wait-wait... now hold everything for one second here. _Acelynn?" _His mouth dropped, revealing a mouthful of apple while he gaped at the true definition of metonymy. "That's your _real_ name?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew - you call me Ace all the time." She grinned at how surprised he was at the revelation. "It _never_ came up?"

"No, it never came up! All I knew is the story you told back at the house that first time; just _Ace Junior, _remember?" He stared bug-eyed at her, wondering what _else_ he might not know yet. "Acelynn, hmm - you know, that's real nice - you wouldn't mind if I maybe started calling you that now, would you?"

She answered, eyes still reading, "You can call me anything you want, H.M., as long as you call me." Her grin suddenly faded. "Whoa, wait a second, check this out; the formal awards ceremony and reception to be held, is presented for _Hagaru-ri, Korea,_ for performing actions of ultimate bravery in rescuing a ground battalion from enemy fire - _Tiger, _this is the rescue mission Hannibal told us about - the one that was classified." Now even more confused, she passed him the letter, wondering aloud, "How can they give out an award for something that _supposedly_ never existed?"

"Seems pretty obvious that someone unsealed the records," he thoughtfully answered, then asked before polishing off the last bite. "I only know of one person capable of declassifying files like this... you wanna play 'G_uess Who_'?"

"Stockwell, of course."

"Bingo! We have a winner... now the million dollar question - why?_"_

"I don't know. Maybe we could ask?" She walked to her desk, picked up the phone and started dialing. "I can try to find out."

"Wait." He held down the receiver's hang-up button before she could finish. "On second thought, let's not ask 'why'. Perhaps the_ '_whys_'_ are unimportant right now."

"_Why?_" she teased, then her voice grew solemn as she hung up the phone at his motion. "For what it's worth, I trust Stockwell. At least, I think I do." They exchanged a knowing glance, Murdock shaking his head in disagreement. "He did right by helping me... and you; your new license, remember?"

"It's just his _methods; _for all we know, he could be listening to us right now." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration at the very thought. "And the way he goes about things, how he has to hold all the cards, all the information, all... _his way._ He's been promising these pardons for a year now and so far, _nadda._ Only Frankie got his and that was because his father..." he trailed off and shook his head, unwilling to finish. "You know."

"Tiger, does General Stockwell really strike you as the type of guy to just _give_ things away?"

"No, of course not - you know what kind of hoops we had to jump through just to get suckered into this pardon agreement in the first place?" Murdock winced at the thought. "Where you goin' with this, Ace?"

She held up the letter. "Think about it; I'll be at the White House, _with_ the President."

"Yeah, _and...?_"

"Well, I mean he's gotta know about Dickenson and the mission, right? That should be reason enough to bring up your pardons."

"Ace - are you saying that we just waltz in there and _ask?_" Murdock pondered the idea, then shook his head in disbelief at what she - _they_ were saying. "You really want to try and go behind Stockwell's back?"

"If Stockwell really did declassify these files, then _he's_ the one who's giving this opportunity, right? So, it's not behind his back, just... over his head. Hey, maybe he's waiting for _you_ to find a way to get those pardons yourselves."

"That is..." his eyes widened in disbelief, "_the_ most wild, 'off the padded wall' thing I have _ever_ heard spoken from your pretty mouth, Ace... _lynn,_" he quickly added without hesitation. "No, it's not just wild, it's _crazy_!"

"I blame you, _you're_ contagious." She looked at Murdock and finally noticed her father's old aviators hanging around his neck. "My dad used to say, 'There's no points in a dogfight, it's only about the last move you make to get the win."

"But you could be right. We had to use our heads to get in to this Op. Maybe we've gotta use our heads to get out too."

"This could be your golden ticket, Charlie Bucket." She handed him the invitation, which he quickly immersed himself in. "What do you want to do - ignore an opportunity like this to get the truth out? Slipping a few request forms in the president's 'to do' pile should be easy... you in, birthday boy?

"A dogfight is only about the last move you make gettin' the win," Murdock repeated. He bit his lip in thought, then stared down at the paper. The idea _was_ crazy - and he still knew crazy. It was Hannibal crazy too - which wasn't necessarily a _bad_ thing...

"Okay, let's try to think this through. You know, I think this idea is going to take a little more than just me and you. What we need now... is a plan."

* * *

_The next day..._

It was his first official lead and the last phone number he'd be calling on what had been the start of a wobbly information trail that had taken almost all day to find. Biting his lip, he stared down at the number, then picked up the phone and dialed. As the first ring began, he nervously grabbed at the back of his neck and paced about.

"Relax, it's just a phone call," he muttered to himself. But who was he trying to kid? This wasn't just your ordinary, run of the mill phone call...

_"L.A. Times, Allen speaking..."_


	9. Leaning on the Allies of Aces and Allens

**Chapter 9 - Leaning on the Allies of Aces and Allens**

* * *

_"L.A. Times, Allen speaking... is anyone there?"_

He drew in a deep, nervous breath and excitedly answered, "Hey there, _Chiquita!_ Wow, working at the big '_Times_', huh? I see you've officially made the jump to the major leagues - way to go, slugger!"

Silence. He could almost picture the expression on her face as he heard the distinct sound of her sharp breath inhaling, then...

_"I - I don't believe it... is it really you?"_

"Yep, it's Ol' Howlin' Mad back again to add a little excitement into your day - and before you ask... _yes,_ the guys are fine."

_"Where in the heck have you been? I've been trying to track you down for over a year now. I thought..."_

"Take it easy now, we're out here on the east coast, D.C area. Look, that's not important right now. What _is_ important is where I'm gonna be this Friday, which is why I'm calling. I'm gonna need a favor, Amy. A pretty big one."

_"Of course, anything for you guys. Well, except my car, that's staying right here. Murdock, __I just knew it wasn't true and you guys found a way out somehow. You always did."_

He smiled warmly knowing she still cared long after she had to. "We're still trying to find a way out."

_"You __all made a clean break, that's for sure. __I've been following cold leads ever since I__ stopped by the V.A. to try and find out what happened. They said you'd been discharged, but it __was like you vanished into thin air.__"_

He stopped mid-step in front of the fireplace. Hearing about the V.A. again was... surreal. Uncomfortable. He swallowed hard as he glanced at the pictures on the mantle, desperate for a distraction. "I, uh - I bet you never thought you'd see the day when the 'mastermind of madness' would leave Bozo Barracks behind for good, huh?

_"It was so weird seeing your empty room. __I just tried to convince myself you were with them and that you were all together somewhere."_

"You got that part right. As for the V.A., well..." He looked at the picture of himself, his co-pilot and the helo and the discomfort quickly faded with his smile. "I've found better ways to pass the time out here."

_"Oh, yeah? So, what's her name?"_

He stared at the phone, wondering how she'd guessed. "A.J.," he answered and her laughter immediately followed.

_"More initials, wow - sounds like a match made in abbreviated heaven. So, what's going on that's so important - let me guess, you getting married? Don't forget, she's supposed to wear the dress, not you!"_

"Hey, you know darn well I looked absolutely stunning in that dress." They shared a moment of laughter, both remembering _that _time so long ago.

_"So if you aren't getting married, what is this big news - anything hot off the press?"_

"Yeah, I'm going after their pardons, Amy."

_"You're kidding. Oh, my - you're _not_ kidding... and you remembered."_

"Of _course_ I did! Did you think I'd forget my promise that you'd get full exclusivity when the guys were finally cleared? Listen, speaking of - the guys don't know anything about this yet, and I don't want them to know, so right now let's keep this information strictly between us, okay?"

_"You got it, Murdock."_

"Thanks. You know this could turn out to be the biggest story in over a decade; I'm talking about a shock bigger than last year's Iran-Contra Scandal."

_"Now you're speaking my language! Okay, I'm all in. What do you need from me?"_

"Atta-girl! I need you to help me rally the troops, put the troops in a rally, and pull out all the stops you can. If we're going to get anyone's attention, we're gonna need all the help we can get. We're going to need everything you've got - case files, old phone numbers, every client we had and start calling around to-"

_"Wait - slow down, Murdock. Let me write this all down so I don't miss anything. Damn, let me find a pen that works."_ He heard the sound of rustling, then, _"You know, Tawnia's still in town and we still keep in touch, mostly just to find out if either one of us has heard anything about you guys, or from you. She's Channel Five's news anchor at KABC."_

"You don't say? Tawnia made it in front of the camera after all." He stopped his mind from racing long enough to manage a smile. "See? I always knew you gals had potential!"

_"Yeah? Well hanging around with you guys long enough makes a normal nine-to-five life seem like a 'piece of cake'. Tell me, how are the guys? Hannibal, B.A.,"_ he heard the flutters in her voice, _"...and Face?"_

"They're no worse for wear. As for Face," he grinned. Those two were always close - he often wondered just _how_ close. "You know, you can move a city boy out to the country, but you sure can't take the city out of 'em." As he heard her excited laughter again, he relaxed in a warm smile. "Boy, hearing your voice again Amy, it sure feels like good old times. You know, I swear I can smell shaving cream right now... does that sound _crazy_ to you?"

_"Probably just as crazy as whatever you're up to. Okay, I'm ready to write everything down here. Now... what's the plan?"_

* * *

_L.A. Times, Top Floor  
Los Angeles, California  
_

The pen dropped from Amy's shaking hand as she set the phone onto its cradle. Seconds later she was yelling out the door.

"Miles, I've got a bite on something big! I need a flight out to D.C. _ASAP!"_

_"You got it, Allen!"_

She shut the door - slammed it actually, then leaned against it in exasperation as her heart raced, numb from head to toe.

Around here, the rumors occasionally slipped that they were still alive somewhere, but it remained hearsay - no one was ever able to confirm a single one. As far as anyone else was concerned, the A-Team really was dead.

Except her. She hadn't been convinced, and she hadn't let it go; hadn't let them go - not completely. She had to admit - there was one time she'd almost resigned to the so-called fact - the same day she peered into the familiar room in building sixteen at the Westwood V.A., only to find a cold, bareness. It was the same day she'd parked a few blocks away from work and passed by an old abandoned Chinese Laundromat with a for sale sign taped to the pane glass.

She peered down from her corner office window to the busy streets of downtown L.A. Wow, it had been a long time since she'd felt this - the rush of exciting adrenaline. It was slow at first, until the abrupt noise of tires squealing outside jolted her senses even further.

She only had Hannibal to blame for this, as she'd caught it from him. Her soul had been jazz-infected so long ago and for the first time in ages, it began to emerge. It started with a familiar sparkle if excitement in her eyes, which eyed her bottom desk drawer, which she quickly unlocked and opened, then pulled out a black book and opened it to the very first page.

_Tawnia Lefcourt: 555-4027_

It was the first of many to dial, which she quickly did...

_"...hello?"_

"Tawnia? Hey, it's Amy... yeah, Amy. Yeah, _that_ Amy!" She grinned as she leaned back in her chair, the jazz now full force in her eyes. "You'll never believe who I just got off the phone with...!"

* * *

A shiver ran down Mutrdock's spine as he hung up the phone. He hadn't heard the sound of her voice in quite a long time... years. It brought on a flood of memories of past adventures, persona playing, jumping from airplanes, scamming unsuspecting M.P.s; along with beating up scum they were protecting their clients from.

Hell, he couldn't even imagine her now. Good ol' '_Triple A_' Allen - now a well seasoned thirty-year old, working for a big paper like the Times. The only thing he could imagine about her right now was her trying to imagine _him_. Free from the confines of the V.A.; just a full-time tag-along pilot, living in a house...

_"Brr, _what the...?!"

A _freezing_ cold house, he quickly realized, as the shivers weren't just from the ghost of L.A.'s past - he could now see his breath. Having been so enthralled on the phone, he'd forgotten how fast the winter air could drop out here once the sun set, and flight jackets and flannel alone couldn't cut it. He tossed a bundle of wood in the fireplace, struck the match with shaking hands and carefully lit it. After it ignited, the heat began to creep into the living room, chasing out the frigid winter air. He savored the warmth as it spread over him.

His thoughts drifted as he stared at the fire, while his fingers tugged at various things on his face in thought - the bridge of his nose, his chin, lower lip. The first part of the plan had succeeded - getting back in contact with their former member - hopefully member_s_. The second part of this plan was going to be a little bit trickier...

"How to get myself in the White House too," he wondered aloud, then suddenly felt himself drawn to the flames as if he were a moth flying about. Mesmerized, he leaned in closer enough to feel the heat tingle in warning on his weary cheeks.

_There just has to be a way..._

* * *

_Wild Aces Hangar  
7 PM_

_"I need an everlasting love, I need a friend and a lover divine. An everlasting, precious love - wait for it, wait for it, give it some time..._

_...and you're listening to 'The Bay' one oh-oh point one. That was a sneak peak at a brand new single by Howard Jones - expect that one to be a hit, folks! And now the latest weather update for all you listeners out there - t__emperatures are expected to dip into the single digits __tonight __and last well into tomorrow until the mid-afternoon. Hope you've got someone warm to snuggle up with, __guys and gals, __because it's going to get mighty frosty out there!"_

"Yeah, no kidding!" she told the radio as she rubbed her icicle cold hands along the car's blasting heater vent. She wearily eyed the road back to the house, deciding whether to run or drive back.

_Junior, let me introduce to you the P.T. Path statute: exception number one - if it's cold enough your spit freezes, you can skip the run._

She smiled at her dad's voice - it was _definitely_ cold enough. After one last look at the locked hangar and the "Closed For Weather" sign, she shifted the car into gear and raced back to the house, glad she'd stopped by on the way home this afternoon to double-check things here first. Ten minutes ago she'd been perched atop the helo, securing a black plastic tarp over the rotor heads in the freezing cold hangar.

_"When the mercury dips below thirty-two, it's best to __cover h__er rotor. The insulation helps keep the accretion of ice outta the air intakes and..."_

To her surprise, it wasn't her dad's voice this time - it was Murdock's; and now she wondered if he'd grown more apt at protecting the helo than even _her _now. Grinning at the very thought, she hurried inside. On entering, stopped just under the living room's archway and found a sight she didn't expect - him standing there motionless in front of the fireplace, both hands resting on the mantle and staring intently at the orange flames in a meditative-like state.

"Hey," she called out softly, as not to startle him.

"Hi there," he answered in a raspy voice, then his smile appeared as warm as the fire. "I'm just trying to thaw out - it got colder than a polar bear's toenails in here earlier."

"These snaps can blow through fast out here." She headed for the fireplace and met his awaiting arms, then touched his cheek and felt a feverish heat. "Oh no, you're not getting sick _too_, are you?"

"I'm fine, just got a little too close to the fire there." He closed his eyes at the touch of her cool hand. "Everything go alright today with your appointment?"

"Oh yeah, it was great! Two hops around D.C. and one through Baltimore. We dipped in and out just before the front clouds rolled in. You should've seen the thunderheads that started forming when-"

"Ace," he interrupted, staring intently. "The _other_ appointment?"

"Oh, _that_." The excitement in her voice faded. "Just a quick in and out, they said the flu's definitely going around, took some blood just to make sure, and they'll call in the next day or so." She quickly changed the subject, telling him, "Oh, I stopped by the hangar and covered the bird on the way back."

He winced. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot about that; been on the phone most of the day. Aw, you should've let me take care of that, Ace, especially if you're still sick."

"It's no big deal., feeling better already, _promise. _In fact..." she held up a paper bag that had gone unnoticed until now. "Picked up your favorite and _I'm_ starving, how about you?"

By the way his eyes excitedly widened, she knew no answer was needed. H.M. Murdock's stomach was not something to ever take lightly.

A few bites later, she guiltily admitted, "I just realized it's below freezing and I brought home cold sandwiches for dinner. We should be having hot meals... that's _normal_, right?"

Now amused, but his mouth too full to answer, he could only wave his hand to tell her it wasn't a big deal. War, the V.A., poverty and a life that was once potentially on the run certainly had a way of putting things in perspective now.

After swallowing, he could finally answer, "It's perfect, just like an ice cream cone after a day of snow sledding." He took a blissful bite, then thoughtfully added, "You know, I was just remembering the kinda stuff they served at the V.A. Let me tell you something - it wasn't your gourmet variety submarine like _this_." He held up the foot-long as if it were one of Stockwell's precious relics. "This right here is your local delicatessen's finest five-food groups in a boat - and not something to apologize for - got it?"

"Okay." She agreed with a smile. "But I really do promise to learn the whole home-cooking thing. I kinda needed to work on the home first."

Murdock lit up at the thought. Just maybe there was something to that old axiom, 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach' after all, because he stared intently at her through each bite of his sandwich, noticing she looked particularly radiant in the firelight as she... picked up the the folder he'd left on the coffee table.

"Operation: Deep Throat...?" Her eyes widened as she read his handwriting on the cover, then opened it. "So what _is_ this plan of yours you've been putting together - Watergate: Part Deux?"

"Parker." He dropped his jaw mimicking Nixon. "It's called, 'You're in Howlin' Mad's alternate universe of _Meet the Prez'!_"

She snickered, then curiously thumbed through the yellowed newspaper clippings, binds of paper stuffed in the manila folder - a stack of what seemed like endless articles and information. Heck, the amount of trees it took to create all the paper in this folder was probably equivalent to the Potomac State Forest.

"This is everything you have on the team's missions since you've been working for Stockwell?"

"Yep, every last bit of it. I saved everything - call it an obsessive-compulsive hobby of sorts."

Knowing that particular task wasn't going to be easy, she offered, "Well, I'd sure like to help with whatever I can."

"No, you put the idea in my head for this and that's help enough. It's probably best you don't get too mixed up in this part. You just get your uniform pressed and get that salute up to par."

"Hey!" She crossed her arms and fired a playful look of disbelief at him. "Just what _exactly_ is wrong with my salute?"

He snickered in response, then tugged the snap of his outer jacket pocket and handed her the envelope inside it. "Here, almost forgot - here are the first set of prints from the new camera, picked 'em up on my way back from the bank. Trade you for that," he pointed to the folder.

"Enjoying your paycheck?" she lightheartedly teased as she handed him the file in exchange for the envelope. She opened it and the first picture on top of the stack was a close-up picture of a one-fingered salute by Face grinning in the Yak's cockpit. She burst into laughter, realizing just how contagious his grin really _was_.

"Here." She passed him the photo, still giggling. "You let Face borrow the camera, I see."

Murdock chuckled at his friend and his one fingered salute, then set it aside - to frame later, of course.

"Oh, _wow - _look at that skyline in this." She meticulously studied the colorful shot of the aerial sunset, and the next picture of the scenic horizon lines. "These are beautiful shots. Did you take these?"

"No, not me, my hands were full with the Yak. Face took those actually, just before the whole snake-_thing_."

"You know, I know a few photographers who've been looking for shots exactly like these. Hey, you don't think Face will mind if I share these with them, do you?"

"Mm, nah," he muttered, his attention now on the file he was reading.

"You have to catch the light at just the right moment and at the right angle. It really does feel like another world up there, right between Heaven and Earth. You're finally... free. Free from everythin_g_."

He looked up from the file to see her lost in the picture, a dreamy look on her face. "That is exactly what I feel like whenever I'm near you, Ace."

"Really? You know, you're near me right now, Tiger." She playfully bit her lip.

"I am, aren't I." He quickly set aside the file and leaned her back against the couch, staring with his own fire in his eyes. "And you really _are_ feeling better, aren't you?"

The planning could wait... for just a _little_ while anyway.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open at the bite of cold air on the back of her neck and a loud snore in her ear. She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep, until a quick glance at the clock confirmed it was well after midnight. She looked next to her and smiled at the sight - he was dozed off in exhaustion, open file still in hand and snoring louder than usual.

After adding a few more logs to the remaining embers in the fireplace, she walked back to the couch. "Come on, Tiger," she coaxed, rubbing the back of his neck. He snorted mid-snore. "Let's head upstairs for a few hours of real sleep and we can start fresh in the morning."

He forced his eyes open, and muttered, "No, not yet. Not until we work out this big kink in the plan... so you better go put on a fresh pot of go-juice."

She yawned, then headed for the kitchen but not before calling out first, "You mean how are we supposed to get the information you have to the president during the ceremony without the secret service all over your case?"

"Yeah, that's going to be a bit of a problem... getting inside undetected."

"Why is it a problem? I was there with my dad when he got his first medal."

"That's because you're family but I'm not. There's a big possibility that I won't be able to get in and you might have to do this on your own."

"Me?" Her eyes widened in panic at the thought. "No way, Tiger. I could barely convince Nurse Teige that _we_ were family, remember?"

"Hey, I know you can do this. Remember when we convinced B.A. to help fix your chopper? You did a great job back then."

"B.A. wasn't packing an eight-millimetre though, was he? Those secret service guys don't screw around. I can just see it now - I get in there, make one false move as I reach for the folder the wrong way, and-"

_"A.J.!"_ His exasperated voice boomed through the house, just as she re-entered the room with two steaming cups of coffee in hand. "You _don't_ need to think like that!"

"Sorry, Tiger. Here..." She offered him the drink, then sat down next to him and wasted no time trying to desperately wake up with the help of the liquid caffeine. "I'm going to be honest - I'd feel a whole lot better about all this if you were there with me."

He sipped from his mug that adorned the words, '_Captain Obvious_', swallowed hard then heaved a deep sigh. "Okay, Ace... if you really want me to be there too, there's only one way I can think of how to pull that off."

"Would you please elaborate because I can't think of anything. How...?"

He bit his bottom lip in anticipation, then began fishing around his inner jacket pocket. "Before you say it - yes_, _I _am_ being one-hundred percent crazy right now, only because we both know pretending to be family isn't going to cut it this time."

As she watched him hold out the small black box to her, it took every ounce of energy to not spit her coffee out. "Please tell me that's just another one of B.A.'s transmitters."

"Not this time." His eyes warmed, remembering the exact same conversation they'd had earlier that year. "If we're gonna to do this together, we gotta fly straight."

"But I... I thought we agreed to keep things loose." She stared at the box, then met his gaze. "Because it's the only way things would ever work between us."

"Listen, I promised the guys a long time ago that I would always be their wing-man anytime they needed me, but I'm ready to do it on their terms - _not_ Stockwell's. If this plan works, they're free - which means I'm free too."

"What about the guys? Did you tell them about your plan yet?"

He shook his head. "No, and I'm not going to. I don't want to take any chances on things slipping out. But... uh, Face does know about this, he found it in my camera bag the day we flew back." He held the box out again. "Please... take it."

As she obliged, he felt his heart almost beat out of his chest as she opened it. "It's beautiful," she whispered, then couldn't help but tease, "But aren't you supposed to get down on one knee first?"

He smiled knowingly, remembering the last time she'd said those exact words to him. With a quick move, he slid off the couch onto his knee, plucked the ring from the box and offered it to her, along with his gentle smile.

"Whaddaya say, Acelynn - wanna be my co-pilot for life?"

As she watched him slide the ring onto her finger, she realized it was a tad loose, just like them. Their eyes met - his full of hope, hers full of tears.

_"Roger that... Tiger."_


	10. You Go Back, Jack, 'n Do it Again

**Chapter 10 - You Go Back, Jack 'n Do it Again**

* * *

Bay City, Maryland - Parker Residence  
2 days until medal ceremony  
7:02 AM

Murdock could only describe the next morning as complete and utter chaos - and by the way his stomach was now tied up in knots, he was convinced that maybe there was something contagious going around after all. But this was no time to be sick, or even consider such a thing. Because right now, he was frantically searching through the few last unpacked boxes left that he'd left buried in his closet. He just had to find it, since the plan couldn't continue without...

He finally stopped, frustrated and exasperated, then stuck his head out the closet door and called out, "I'm driving myself crazy here! I still can't find it and I know I've looked everywhere."

_"Did you check the closet?"_

"Yeah all of it, been through every box twice over. Still isn't anywhere in sight!"

_"...check the back of the door?"_

He peeked behind the open door and there it was, his Army dress uniform hanging safe and sound. "Got it, thanks!"

After affixing the last button on his olive-drab dress jacket, he faced the mirror and a pair of identical brown eyes stared back at him. Both paused for a moment of literal reflection and a quick check for wrinkles - both on face and uniform. Finding none on either, he brushed what were left of his bangs over his ever-receding hairline and a small pout of displeasure appeared and his mirror-self returned the same back at him.

It was bad enough that his leather flight jacket was showing its test of time, but now he was beginning to wonder if he was doing the same.

_A few more years and I'm gonna be as bald as that new Trek captain - that Picard fellow. G__ood show, by the way!_

Knowing she didn't give any thought about his hairline anyway, he affixed his captain's hat, squared his jaw, then saluted his mirror self with a perfect two-finger Picard maneuver.

"Number one, engage!" he commanded, then saw movement over the shoulder of his reflective self as she appeared in his doorway.

"_Aye,_ captain."

He turned around at her voice and marveled at the sight as she approached, dressed in full dress Uxbridge Air Force blues. "Well, would you look at _that!_"

"Still fits." She grinned as she gestured to her attire, then muttered under her breath, "_Barely." _She quickly dismissed the thought, distracted by his newfound formality. _"_Enough about me - look at _you!_" Her eyes settled on the various medals and ribbons on his chest, meticulously reading into his heroic past.

He brushed off her compliment like no big deal as he ran his thumb across her silver wings. "Your dad must've been so proud the day you got these."

"He was." She smiled as the memory as she looked at his own set of wings. "But Dad also said it's not about the wings, it's about what's underneath them." She traced his own silver wings and admitted, "And I know you have nothing but a heart of gold under yours, Tiger. That's the only reason why I'm even considering this part of your plan; if it were _anybody_ else..." she trailed off, shaking her head at the thought.

After a brief hug to keep the uniform creasing to a minimum, they looked in mirror, side-by-side. She watched him sling his arm over her shoulder, it was quite the sight - a tall 'pongo' in green and average pigeon in blue staring back at them.

"_Sooo._" A grin spread across his face as he playfully nudged her. "Acelynn Parker, are you ready to be... _Mrs. Murdock?_"

"I, uh..." She blushed, this time a heavy shade of green. His elbow in her side was enough to crumble what little was left of her nerves as she went dashing for the nearest bathroom, hand to mouth.

Murdock could only roll his eyes as she slammed the door. "Oh, _come on _now, I know there's more going on around here than the _flu!_" Suddenly, his own stomach flipped again and he grabbed it and winced. _"Whoa,_ settle down there. Okay, maybe not."

Suddenly, the doorbell ringing had his attention diverted and he cracked open the door to peek in. "You weren't expecting anyone this morning, were you?"

_"_That's a negati- _ugh_,_ no!"_

After her far-from-enthused sputter from the porcelain bowl, he hurried down the staircase and opened the door.

"Well, there you are!" Face offered a teeth-chattering grin as he shivered from under the bundles of his thick winter coat. "_Geez,_ I've been trying to get you on the phone all morning. Haven't you guys ever heard of call-waiting?"

"Jack!" Murdock quickly hid his surprise with a plastering grin. "Hey, welcome back to Parker's Place. Boardwalk's right down the road! Hey, what the heck are you doing all the way out here this fine morning?"

"Happy belated birthday!" Face handed him a manila folder. "I came by to drop off your new ownership papers for the plane. I took care of everything too, taxes and all." As Murdock looked back in thanks, Face curiously eyed his dress uniform. "Everything, uh, _alright_ in there?"

"Everything's just fine." Murdock tucked the folder under his arm, then enthusiastically gestured him inside. "Come on in already and warm up. Fire's on." He quickly set his the file folder down on top of the _'A-Team'_ file to hide it from Face before he'd noticed.

Face, still trembling, was now as close to the fire as he could get without catching fire himself. "Boy, I'm still not used to these winters out here. It's terrible - I think today's the coldest yet! How about you guys, staying warm?" He took note of the rumpled blanket, along with the phone with its receiver still off the hook. "Yeah, you don't need to answer that, I can see for myself. No wonder it was _busy_ all morning," he teased, eyebrows wagging.

Murdock made a dash over to the phone and hung the receiver up. "We were up late looking at some paperwork, just working the books... you know business._"_

"Sure, _business..._" Face ran his fingers through his hair, noticeably stalling as he glanced around at the familiar house, He raised his eyebrows in surprise at how much it'd changed since the last time - the first time - he was here. "Boy, you guys sure got this place fixed-up really nice. Guess it's only fair that you had a decent pad to hang your hat too, Murdock."

"Hey, and I didn't even have to scam _mine._" Murdock playfully socked Face on the shoulder, realizing it was taking all his effort to pretend there was absolutely nothing going on this morning. They were just two longtime pals, mucking about like so many times before...

"Hi, Face!" A.J. beamed as she headed down the staircase.

"Ah, there she is." Face's grin fell at the sight and realized he was more distracted by her dress uniform than Murdock's. "Wait, you're not - who is _this_, Murdock?"

"_Hah-hah_, very funny! Did you come out here for an impromptu lift?" She smiled apologetically. "She won't be ready until later this afternoon. We have some errands to run this morning and a formal... you know, _thing_."

"No, not today, I - uh, brought some papers for Mudock for the new... uh," Face trailed off, his curiosity finally reaching it's peak. "New plane. Okay guys, I just have to ask here, what's with the uniforms?" As he stared at them both, two words that came to his mind. Role and playing. "I didn't interrupt anything, uh, _important _now, did I?"

"Actually, yes." Murdock nodded in agreement. "You kinda did."

Face could only stare dumbfounded in reply.

"No!" she jumped in to correct them both, "Not _that_ \- we were just trying them on for an appointment at the Wh-"

"Say, Ace...?" Murdock interrupted her with a knowing wink, then held out his keys. "Would you mind warming up the car while Face and I have a little _chat_ here?"

"Sure, Tiger." She took the keys as fast as his hint, then headed for the door.

Face watched her leave, then shook his head. "You know, I'm really beginning to wonder about you. Phone's off the hook all morning, and now you both look ready for some - I don't know, _awards ceremony_ or something."

Murdock pursed his lips to keep from sputtering in surprise.

"What in the world are you two _doing?_" Face demanded.

Murdock shrugged nonchalantly. "You _sure_ you wanna know? Once I tell you, I can't take it back."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." Face crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

"Okay." Murdock held still in a moment in deep thought, trying to figure out exactly how to explain things. He finally laid his hand on Face's shoulder. "I promised you way back after that stuff with A.J. - uh, _Bancroft, _your dad - that I would never keep anything important from you _ever_ again. No matter what. Now, I fully intend to keep that promise, but _you_ gotta ask me what you want to know. Just _please_ make it a ten-question limit because we really gotta get going here, okay?"

"Oh, so we're going to play ten-questions, are we?" Face rolled his eyes. "Fine, it's not like we haven't done this before. Where are you guys off to in such a hurry?"

Murdock answered without delay, "We are heading to the Virginia '_Clerk of Courts_' this morning." He held up one finger, adding, "That's one."

"Why?"

"Because my driver's license still says Virginia, _duh! _Two_._"

"That doesn't count!" Face swatted away Murdock's two-fingered salute. "Why are you going to the _courthouse_, Murdock?"

"To fill out paperwork for a license." Murdock answered, his impatience slowly growing. "Three."

"What _kind_ of license, Murdock?" Face intently eyed him. "You two look awfully dressed up to go out and about, filling out paperwork just for some business chartering _thing._"

"Fine... it's not for the business - it's for a marriage license," he finally admitted, rambling, "Look at that, you found out in four questions, which means you win and it's a new record! Okay, are we done here yet?"

"What - _no!_" Face gaped at him in disbelief. "No, way, I have six more questions left and I fully intend to use them." He lowered his voice, just in case she was in earshot somewhere and muttered, "Look, I thought things weren't really... _serious_ with you guys. That's what you told me on the plane, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember and well... I lied. You got five left."

Face scoffed, realizing he'd inadvertently used one of his questions. "You forget, I can always tell when you're lying... like right now. You're lying about lying!"

"Fine, busted!" Murdock covered his face in thought, admitting, "Look, you know we were trying to fly loose with everything going on, but things just got _real_ serious, _real_ fast." He suddenly headed for the door - real fast. "That's six - and we gotta finish this on the fly, because we have to be there before eight-thirty."

As they walked back outside, Face closely eyed Murdock. By now his anticipation had built up enough that his thoughts wandered about in 'worst case scenario land'... for him, anyway. He looked at A.J., who was revving the car's engine and pointing to her watch in return.

"Serious... what, is she - _you know_ after all?"

Murdock froze in mid-step at the thought, then wondered which explanation would sound better. Revealing their pardon plan was not in the cards just yet; those beans needed to simmer a little longer before _they_ were spilled. But perhaps the other explanation would shut Face up quicker than the word commitment.

"Yeah," he answered, then flinched; a dead giveaway he was lying again and Face noticed. He waved a dismissive hand, hoping to cover up his botched bluff. "Okay, _maybe_, yeah... more of a kinda-almost, pretty sure. She even got airsick from my flying yesterday, can you believe that? Seven."

"Yeah, I can believe that, Murdock." Face knowingly admitted, then gritted his teeth from the cold starting to bite into him again.

"Hey, you half-expected this too, just like you said." Not quite a lie this time, and it was enough to confuse an already flummoxed Face as they quickly headed for the car as fast as their legs would take them.

"Hold on, this is all still happening over a just maybe - Murdock,_ wait!_" Face caught up and grabbed Murdock's shoulder to stop him, then turned his hands palms up, waiting for an explanation - a better one anyway.

"You're up to eight questions, better make the last two count," Murdock stalled as he folded his arms across his chest to keep himself warm. "Because I'm _freezing _in this get-up."

"Fine, I'll keep it short - why?"

"You already asked that."

"And _you_ still didn't answer."

"Okay... you want to know - it's because," he squared his jaw, "Because, I love her, Face." It was the first time he'd ever said it out loud and even he blinked in surprise. "Really," he added as he walked to the car, and it felt like his feet actually left the ground.

"Really, Murdock?"

As Face caught up to him again, Murdock mentally prepared for the inevitable heading his way. The scolding. The lecture. The '_What in the hell are you thinking?'_ all the way up to the '_You don't get married just because you just 'think' she's…'_

"Well, I don't know what in the _hell_ you're thinking..."

Murdock winced. That was one.

"...but the _courthouse? _Come on, I really thought you guys had more 'pizzazz' than that. Well, not so much her_,_ she practically lives in that flight suit, but _you?_ Of all the years we've been together, haven't I taught you anything about style? About _class?"_

Surprised, Murdock stared straight ahead as they kept walking. It wasn't quite the answer he'd expected.

"You know, Murdock, when we were back in L.A., I once scammed a wedding for a colleague of mine in less than twenty-four hours; church, cake, D.J. and all..." Face's eyes began to gleam as he reminisced. "Just give me two days after I get back and -" he stopped abruptly, realizing what he'd just said, then winced.

Murdock watched his reaction closely. Clearly, he wasn't referring to today's road trip. "When _you_ get back - or when _we_ get back?"

"Sorry, Murdock. I tried to call and tell you earlier, but I couldn't get through so I came out to let you know, but now I find you here off to get mar-"

"Get back from _where_, Face?" Murdock demanded.

"Florida. I'm going to Florida to go see Ellen. Baby's due any day now and I promised that my first duty as an Uncle, I'd be there."

"Okay." Murdock breathed a sigh of relief, first at knowing it wasn't Stockwell business, second, realizing Face really wanted to help make what is supposed to be a special day even better. "You'd really scam an entire wedding for me, pal?" He hugged his friend at the generous thought.

"Of course, I would, Murdock - only because you're worth it." Face pulled away, his blue eyes softening. "Which brings me to my last question - what are best friends for?"

Murdock bit his lower lip in thought, then jerked his thumb behind him at Face's fancy ride and grinned as much as he could muster in the freezing cold. "You can drive us to the courthouse! I can't get married without my best man - besides, I was at _your_ wedding, remember?"

Face rolled his eyes. "That wasn't a wedding, that was a nightmare_. _Okay, you got it, I'll drive you guys." He watched Murdock hurry over to A.J. in the awaiting car and explain the situation and sudden change of plans...

"Welcome to _Templeton Peck's Chauffeur Service, _guys!" He announced as the two of them now climbed into his backseat.

"Thanks for the lift, Face!" A.J. piped up as she settled in, then marveled at the fancy interior. "Wow, nice ride. It sure feels like a real wedding day now."

He smiled at her through the rear-view mirror. "Hey, A.J., Murdock told me all about the good news, congratulations!"

"Uh, thanks...?" Her unsure voice wavered from the back seat, as she looked at Murdock, wondering exactly _what_ he'd told Face.

"Yeah, surprise, right?" Murdock added, mouthing the word '_you_', circled his belly, then pointed at his ring finger while eyeballing the driver's seat.

She gaped in disbelief, having _no_ idea why Murdock would even mention something like that to Face. All she knew now was that she'd have to go along with it.

"Nah, not really." Face chuckled. "You know, I didn't want to bring it up earlier, but I could tell you're showing a little bit already."

_"What?" _She fired a warning glare at Murdock in utter disbelief, then pretended to laugh it off while she blushed a fiery shade of red. "Already? _Wow!_ You know, that's some gift you have there, Face - hey, maybe it's _twins_!" She grinned at Murdock, who turned a few shades greener under his uniform hat.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed," Face reassured her with a thumbs-up. "Looks real good on you, kid."

Suddenly, Murdock leaned over and swatted Face with his captain's hat. "_Can it_, will ya? You've just gone from '_Best Man_' to '_Worst Man_' in about five seconds flat, _pal!_"

* * *

9:30 AM  
Fairfax County Court of Clerks, Fairfax, Virginia

"Just so you're aware," Murdock whispered, hoping his voice wouldn't carry too far. Mere footsteps echoed loudly in this place. "I'd rather fill out maintenance checklists a hundred times over than another one of those license forms. All those questions they ask - I didn't know what to answer for half of them."

"That reminds me," she whispered back as chamber doors opened ahead of of them and they walked through. "Remember when you asked me if I was ready to be Mrs. Murdock?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm... not entirely sure I'm ready for that."

"What - _why?_" His whispering voice climbed to a defensive hiss. Honesty was one trait that he never frowned upon, but this was an exception. "You don't like my name or something? You know we Murdock's come from a long bloodline of fine and mighty Scot-"

"No, it's not _that,_" she chuckled, waving her hand for him to calm down. "It's just - I finally got used to living up to my own name again, but living up to _yours_, well... I can't imagine myself a Murdock yet any more than you can imagine yourself a Parker."

"What are you talking about?" He looked at her in disbelief. "I can already imagine myself as one right now!"

"...really?"

"You bet - must be from staying at that house and the run down that P.T. Path of yours - well I feel like I'm in the most tip-top, thug-stoppin' shape of my life!" His voice rose in excitement. "Makes me feel like I could wrestle B.A. and take _him_ down for a change!" he froze, then looked around to the room full of people... now shooting awkward glances their way.

Except Face, of course. He was lone person who was grinning like a Cheshire cat; more than content to be on the sidelines this time around as he exchanged pleasantries with the woman sitting directly next to him, who was trying to say hello to him with her eyes.

Murdock finally admitted, "Okay, I guess my name _is_ a pretty crazy one to live up to." He took her hand, then firmly said, "Look, our names didn't matter before, why should they matter now?"

"Thanks. Okay, uh, are you _sure_ about this?" She tried to pretend her nerves weren't climbing as they approached the judicial bench, but a hard panic-filled gulp told otherwise. "Do you think this plan is really going to work?"

"Ace," he began, taking a deep breath as he tried to keep his heart from leaping into his throat. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life, aside from the day I hit the sky for the very first time. So, yes," their eyes met and he firmly answered, "_I do._"

"You _do?_" The judge called out excitedly as they approached, having overheard the very last of their conversation. "Well, that's all _I_ needed to hear, so it looks like my job is done. Court is adjourned!" He picked up the gavel and eagerly banged it.

The two now very dumbfounded individuals stared blankly at the judge, who was now maniacally laughing at them both.

"Hi there, I'm Judge Stone." The robed man enthusiastically held out his hand and they both shook it. "I'm temporarily filling in for Judge Weege, seems he has that pesky flu that's been going around, so, I'll be performing your ceremony. Now, I trust we're all ready to commence and that we're all here of our own volition, right?" He looked at A.J. who nodded back in agreement.

"Uh, yes we are, Your Honor."

"All right then." Stone rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Do you have the rings?"

You could almost hear the record-scratch that played in Murdock's head as he looked up at the unexpected question. They'd come here just for the license, not...

_"Rings?"_ Murdock croaked hoarsely.

"Yeah, rings!" Judge Stone aped. "It's a pretty normal thing when people get married, you know. _You_ get a ring; _she_ gets a ring, _I_ get a ring - oh wait, no I don't, _ha-ha!_"

Murdock winced, knowing he'd gone through every detail about getting their union finalized except... "Your Honor, uh, no rings today."

"No? Oh, what a shame." Stone pouted, then patted at his robe. "Hmm, I might have some for sale in here - you'd be surprised how many people forget!"

They both stared back in disbelief and he winked, explaining, "I'm kidding, just kidding bailiff... hey, don't arrest me!" He settled down and held up the 'Holy Book'. "Shall we?"

Murdock felt his face burn as he stared apologetically at A.J., cursing his very own negligence.

_Who in their right mind would be here doing this for real without rings?_ _No one in their right mind, that's who! I can't believe I forgot the most important..._

She pointed at the ring he'd given her the night before and smiled back, telling him it didn't matter.

Relieved, he looked from their still-joined hands to the light reflecting in her eyes... then off the silver pin on her chest. His eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"Dearly beloved... we are gathered here today to-"

"_One moment, Your Honor!_" Murdock blurted out and the courtroom gasped. "We might not have rings, but we _do_ have something... uh. just as important." He fumbled with shaky hands to unpin the silver wings from his uniform and motioned for A.J. to do the same, which she obliged.

"I'm very sorry for the interruption, Your Honor," she said as they both handed their wings to the judge. "But I think we've got everything straightened out now."

He curiously eyed their pins, thoughtfully stating, "That's okay, there will be no contempt charges today." Then he banged his gavel to quiet the courtroom. "Okay, are we all ready for takeoff here? Ladies and gentlemen of the court, before we start again, I'm going to have to ask all of you to please fasten your seat belts and return your tray tables and seats in their locked and upright positions. Thank you and enjoy the flight!"

As the courtroom's laughter echoed around them, H.M. _'Howlin' Mad'_ Murdock and Acelynn _'Ace Junior'_ Parker stared at each other in utter surprise, both wondering how they'd managed to get a judge who was just as 'wild' and 'crazy' as they were.

_Must be fate..._


	11. Higher Love Blowin' In the Wind

Chapter 11 - Higher Love Blowin' In the Wind

* * *

11:49 AM  
Fairfax County, Virginia - Clerk of Courts  
2 days until medal ceremony

The double doors of the prestigious courthouse parted and the three exited the building as fast as a bullet. Their footsteps tapped asynchronously as they headed down the long flight of stairs to the busy city sidewalk.

Following two steps behind, Face could only shake his head in wonderment, knowing he'd just sat through what he could only describe as the ten-minute nuptial special - and yet, once upon a time _he'd_ been down this exact same road, legality-wise and remembered how he felt afterward.

Nauseous.

"Well, that was _fun_, I even picked up a 'best woman' for a date tonight!" He happily sighed. "Monogamy is so overrated, isn't it?" Now grinning full force, he slung an arm around each of their uniformed shoulders. "Sooo, how do those _bonds_ of holy matrimony feel there, guys?" he teased, envisioning less bonds and more nooses and shackles.

Oblivious to the city's cacophony around them, A.J. looked down at her wings that Murdock had pinned on just a few minutes prior and a dreamy half-smile appeared. "I think I'm flying on cloud-_niner_ here," she admitted, then looked at Murdock and noticed he was about the same shade of green as his uniform. Her smile quickly vanished. "Uh-oh... and solo by the looks of it."

Face eyed him closely, then teased, "Yeah, I know that look - something the _matter,_ Murdock?" He definitely wasn't looking like his usual self, even his sane one.

"I, uh..." Murdock froze in his tracks and a shaky hand went to his midsection. It'd hit him out of nowhere almost at the same time the signed marriage license was in his hands. One moment he went from relieved that everything had gone according to plan, to reality throwing a punch to his gut; harder than any thug with a balled up fist could deliver. "I think it's gonna be my turn to... _yakkity-yak_ soon."

"That feeling goes away after the first hour or so, buddy. Trust me!" Face chuckled and slapped Murdock's back reassuringly, who bit his knuckles at the sudden jolt.

A.J. took hold of Murdock's elbow and guided him forward. "C'mon, let's get you back to the car so you can sit down." She led him to Face's awaiting vehicle in the nearby parking garage.

"What happened to that stomach of steel, Murdock?" Face shook his head in dismay. "A case of the post-marital jitters should be a piece of wedding cake_._" He looked at A.J. "Speaking of - do you know that your, uh... _husband_ here once ate shaving cream off a fake wedding cake?"

She raised an eyebrow as Murdock proudly explained through his fist. "Hey, I was merely trying to enhance its delectability and it _worked_ too, remember?"

After they'd settled in the backseat, Face was now cautiously eyeing Murdock through the rear-view mirror. "Hey, this interior is classic, don't you dare get sick back there," he warned him.

Before he could answer, A.J. playfully accused, "Like you did in my - _our_ bird?"

"Aw, you just_ had_ to bring that up, didn't ya?" Face groaned, then keyed the engine. "Well, where to now for the happy couple? How about we cut into some wedding cake - or lunch? I know a quaint little Italian place downtown called 'The Two Amys'."

"_One_ Amy was quite enough, remember?" Murdock's green tinged look of resignation made it clear he was in no mood for post-ceremonial fine dining. "I really just want to get home and in my own bed right now. Shall we?"

Face raised his eyebrows then teased, "I bet you do, _faker._ I know what you're doing, playing sick so you can get a jump-start on the honeymoon, right?"

"Not with the schedule this afternoon," A.J. answered first, more-so reminding herself. Wondering if he really _was_ faking, she stared into Murdock's glossy-eyes as he plopped his head in her lap, and right away knew otherwise. "I've got the afternoon, sunset and two night hops - including yours, Tiger. You're officially grounded tonight and that leaves me solo for pre-flight, de-icing, maintenance check-"

"Murdock, you married a bonafide _workaholic_," Face told him matter-of-factly, then snickered as a hat thwapped him again - hers this time. "Alright, back home it is. Time for the best man to give out the Faceman's honeymoon sendoff special. Murdock, I'm just glad you chose to forgo the dress this time, _pal._"

"Hey, I looked absolutely stunning in that dress and you know it!" Murdock proudly stated, then blinked in surprise as he recalled the conversation with Amy only days before. As he looked up at A.J., she staring back at him with nothing short of befuddlement.

"Dress?" Her ever-growing curiosity reached its peak. "Is this something I should know about, guys?"

_"No,"_ they answered in unison.

* * *

Parker Residence_  
_2:15 P.M.

"Well, at least _one_ of you is carrying the other over the threshold here," Face muttered while practically dragging Murdock up the porch steps. "But isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"Yeah, but... " Murdock panted with each step, "nothing about... today has been... very _traditional_, has... it?"

"True, why should we start now?" A.J. asked as she steadied Murdock's other side, then quickly unlocked and opened the door.

Murdock took three assisted steps in the house, stopped in his tracks, and his eyes immediately glazed over.

Face studied him carefully, then shook his head. "Well, it's been over an hour - I don't think this is the wedding jitters after all."

"Just be glad I didn't leave a little something in _your_ backseat," Murdock muttered, then swallowed hard, hoping the nauseousness peak would finally descend now that he was home.

It didn't.

"Sorry, Tiger." A.J. glumly apologized. "I must've been contagious after all."

"I'm very inclined to agree with you on that one, now if you'll excuse me." Murdock lifted his arms from their shoulders. "Thanks for the lift guys, but I'll take it from here. _Here,_" He handed her the license he'd still been carrying, then wobbled to the stairs to ascend them as fast as his churning stomach would let him.

"You better _not_ be contagious!" Face warned. "Or Stockwell's going to wind up sending _you _out solo next time." After an exasperated sigh, Face looked over at A.J., who had busied herself reading the license, intentionally avoiding his gaze.

Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, what he uttered next was almost unbelievable. "Sooo, Mrs. _Murdock...__"_

She winced. "Yeah, Face? And it's still Parker, by the way."

"By the powers vested in me, I know _something_ is going on around here. What in the world is this really all about?" He pointed at the paper in her hands, which she quickly offered to him as a distraction.

"I thought Murdock already explained everything?"

Face nodded. "He did, and I _still_ have no idea what's going on. So I was hoping _you'd_ tell me." He looked down and skimmed the license then curiously muttered, "Acelynn?" then looked up to see her making a beeline for the kitchen. He rolled his eyes and wasted no time in following.

"_Now_ what are you doing, besides obviously stalling?"

"Trying to be a good host for the best man, putting on some 'go-juice'." She held up the filters and the canister of coffee grounds she'd grabbed from a cabinet moments before. "Because I have a feeling that this is going to be one of _those_ moments."

Face scoffed. "Will you forget the coffee 'n get to the point here?" He suddenly froze in a sense of _déjà vu_, remembering a time when he'd said something near verbatim to one Amy Amanda Allen.

_Get the coffee and we'll get out of here, okay?!_

"Face, why are you looking at me like that?" She recognized his same expression from the hospital and pointed to her ring, warning him through a smile, "Don't make me use this!"

"What... _no!_" Face chuckled as diverted his googly-eyes to the marriage certificate he was still holding. "No, I wasn't looking at you like that, A.J., I was just remembering someone I knew from a long time ago... someone I hadn't thought about 'till now."

"She must've been pretty special."

"She was, and brilliant too, with just the right amount of crazy." His sparkling eyes suddenly snapped out of it and back to reality. "Not _full-throttle_ crazy like you are, kid."

"Face, you're talking like a pilot!" She beamed. "I just _knew_ you'd come around..." As she tried to hug him, he stopped her - much to _her_ surprise. He intently stared, waiting for the answer he didn't have to ask.

"Okay, Face." She finally nodded in agreement. "If all you're looking for is a good reason, isn't two people in love good enough reason?" Coincidentally, she held out a steaming cup of freshly poured coffee and he raised his eyebrows at her timing.

"One of _those_ moments, huh." He finally resigned the situation with a sigh of finality and a sip of hot java. "_Of course_ it's enough. You know, when we were fixing your bird, I told him not to let you fly away... I'm glad he listened."

"Thanks, Face." She pointed to the ceiling. "I'm gonna go check on him, you coming too?"

He shook his head. "Kid, that is one show I'll gladly take a rain-check on." He slammed back the rest of his coffee in one gulp, then headed for the door. "See you later, _Mrs. M._"

"It's still Parker!" she teasingly called back, then wondered aloud, "Hey, Face - what was her name?"

"Amy," he answered softly, then smiled at the thought of saying her name again. "Amy Allen." He braced for the cold that greeted him when he opened the door, then stepped out and closed it behind him.

She hurried to the kitchen for a glass of water then raced upstairs and into the open room.

"Hey, Face just took off. He said he hopes you feel better." She sat down beside him and offered him the glass along with her hand as she felt his sweaty forehead. "How you doing there?"

"Better since I offered a generous sacrifice to the porcelain 'gods'." Murdock shivered under the covers as he sipped at the water. "What did you tell Face? I know he asked you. Did you tell him anything about the ceremony or the White House?"

"No, I just told him this was all about love. I think it sounded more convincing than, 'to sneak H.M. into the White House to slip a few pardon requests on the president's desk'."

"It sounds so easy when you say it like that." He handed the glass back to her and collapsed against his pillow. "But, I prefer the former too."

"I really do... love you, that is." She looked down at her wings and the all-too-familiar feeling of warmth spread over her. "More than flying if you can believe it."

"Well, I don't know about _that_, but I know one thing's for sure," he reached out from under the covers and opened his hand to reveal his own wings. "I love you too, co-pilot."

"Oh, _Tiger._" As her eyes glossed over with tears, she would've leaned over and kissed him right then if he hadn't leaned over first... to grab a nearby pail.

"Hold that... thought._"_ He quickly turned away so she didn't have to see what was up and coming.

* * *

Wild Aces Hangar  
8:45 P.M.

"You're pretty quiet tonight, Junior - everything okay there?"

"Everything's great, Dave." She offered a reassuring smile through winter-kissed cheeks. "Just thought my last client would've shown up by now." After a quick glance at her watch, for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past half-hour, she shrugged. "Ah well - it was one of those iffy-ones anyway, no deposit."

"Didn't expect you to be here alone, tonight. Where's H.M.?" He looked around, his brow wrinkled with concern. "He's not making you do all the work_ again_, is he?"

"Of course not, and he _doesn't._" She nudged him with her elbow, glumly explaining, "He's grounded with the flu."

Dave gestured to the rumpled handkerchief poking out of his front pocket. "It's been going around like the plague, just got over it myself."

Her eyes widened in realization. "So it was _you_ that I caught it from the other day! I swear, I really thought I was preg-" She suddenly bit her lip.

_"Junior!" _He gaped.

"I didn't just say that."

He eyed her in disbelief, then muttered, "Well, I won't tell your dad."

"Thanks." She chuckled nervously as she took hold of his arm. "I never told you this before, but thanks for coming to check on me all this time after Dad... you know." She trailed off as the all-too familiar grief hit.

"Al was my best friend and he was the glue that held our squad together. We all took his death real hard too."

"I remember." She eyed his squadron jacket, knowing an identical one to it was hung safely in her father's closet back home. She suddenly lit up. "Say, Dave, I was wondering, you were at my dad's medal ceremony, right? It was so long ago, and I really don't remember much."

"We all were there," Dave proudly answered then his face softened as he reminisced. "All five of us. Boy, you were just a wee one back then, not even waist high. You walked right up and gave the president a hug, if memory serves."

She blushed. "Oh my - I did not! Hey Dave, since you were at the first ceremony, it's only fair you should know about the second one - I just got the letter the other day, they're giving Dad another medal posthumously."

"_Really?_" Dave looked up to the sky, and gave a loud hoot in his old wartime call. "You hear that Al? That's two for ya and you deserve it you old bird!" He crowed again, then reached out and shook A.J.'s shoulders excitedly. "When's the ceremony, Junior? I can't wait to polish up my old uniform."

"The day after tomorrow, at noon." She reached out and gave him a tight hug. "You're really coming?"

"Of course! I'll try to round up the rest of the guys."

"Hey, Dave," She pulled back slightly and eyed him. "You don't_ really_ talk to my dad like that, do you?"

"Sure, I do. I know he's up there listening too." His eyes turned to the sky, then he gave her a knowing smile. "You should try it, bet he'd love to hear from you."

She was just about to tell him he was crazy when the nozzle suddenly clicked.

"Alright kid, you're filled to the brim and ready to go." Suddenly, they both curiously turned to the sound of an approaching car's engine. "Look there, must be your client now," he muttered, watching as the yellow taxi pulled up to the hangar's entrance. They both watched as a figure dressed in a long trench coat exited the vehicle and look towards them.

"Yes, it... must be. Thanks again, Dave."

* * *

_"That'll be fifteen dollars, Toots."_

Amy passed the cab driver a crisp twenty-dollar bill through the window. "Keep the change."

"Wow, thanks, babe. Have a good one!"

The sound of the taxi's engine faded away as it drove off. "Talk about the middle of nowhere," she muttered to herself as she looked around. The first thing she noticed was the well-lit hangar, then the car parked in front of it.

"My other car is a helicopter," she read the bumper sticker aloud, then snickered. "Still crazy, I bet." As the loud sound of a nearby truck's engine started, she turned and saw a woman in a blue jumpsuit jogging her way.

"Hi there! Welcome to _Wild Aces._" She offered an enthusiastic grin and stuck out her hand. "I'm A.J. Parker, one of the pilots here."

"Hello, I'm Amy Allen, from the L.A. Times." She dropped the heavy bag from her shoulder and smiled warmly as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you!" The excitement in her voice rose, remembering Face's conversation. "L.A., wow, that's quite a hop!"

"You're telling me. Two delays and a three hour layover in Ch-Charlotte." The chilly wind crept through Amy's stocking covered knees and she shivered. "_Geez,_ it's f-freezing out here. Hold on, you don't look cold at all in this weather - what's your secret?" She curiously asked.

"Thermal zoom-bag." A.J. tugged at her collar, then pointed at the sky. "It gets pretty cold up there at night now."

"I s-see." Amy nodded.

"Were you here to take the D.C. night tour?" She motioned to the nearby helicopter settled on the landing pad. "I had a last minute cancellation so we can head up for a hop now if you don't want to make an appointment."

Amy shook her head to decline. "_Nooo,_ I've spent enough time in the air today, th-thanks." As she eyed the helicopter, it brought back past sounds of rattling guns and deafening explosions, and she quickly suppressed the sudden burst of jazz with an adrenaline fueled smile. "Actually, I was looking for Captain Murdock. I stopped by to deliver a few things to him and this is the address he gave me. Is he here?"

"Captain?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, Murdock's a pilot here too, but I'm sorry he isn't on duty tonight. He's down with the flu that's been flying around."

"Oh." Amy's disappointment was obvious. "I thought I might see him here. I had some-"

"Hold on, I can see if he's up for visitors." She reached for the radio on her belt, then keyed it. "_Captain _Murdock, this is Parker calling in for a status report. You up and running yet?"

A few seconds later the radio squelched. _"Roger that, Mrs. Murdock."_

"Wait a minute, did he just say _Mrs. Murdock?_" Amy asked, her expression a downright gape through chattering teeth.

"Uh," A.J. nervously sputtered a raspberry in the radio, explaining, "No, I think he said, '_This is_ Murdock'. Yes, I know this is you, and you have a visitor here. Does the name Amy Allen ring any bells?"

_"Does it ring any...?! Wild Thang, that's a downright clang and a deafening bang to boot. Hey there, Chiquita! You made it out here before the ceremony after all! I see you met Ace too, ain't she the most generous, wonderful-"_

"_Tiger,_" A.J. warned, as she watched Amy stand there shivering and eyeing her with morbid curiosity. "I'm closing up here now and we're heading back. You up for a visit?"

_"Well, I haven't been through the throes of regurgitation in almost six hours now, so I think we're on the mend. So come on down to zee Chez Parker, gals!"_

"Okay, we're on our way." They both smiled as A.J. clipped the radio back on her belt and quickly motioned Amy to her car. "He's just down the road, come on. I'll drive you there."

"Same old Murdock," Amy smiled as she settled in the passenger seat. "He sounds like he hasn't changed a bit."

"So, you knew him when he lived at the V.A.?" A.J. curiously asked.

"You know about that?" As she nodded back, her reporter's inquisitive nature was now at maximum. "Can I ask you something that might seem just a _little_ bit personal?"

"Uh," A.J. glanced at her briefly, then back to the road. "Sure, why not?"

"How on _Earth_ did you get mixed up with a guy like Murdock?"

"Well," A.J. grinned. "That's kind of a long story, which I'll be happy to tell once we're inside and thawed out."


	12. A Cool Night With No Jacket Required

Chapter 12 - A Cool Night With No Jacket Required

* * *

_Billy? Billy did ya lose my number? 'Cos you're not anywhere... that I can find you...  
~ Phil Collins - 1985_

* * *

"Here we are! Welcome to - well, what Murdock called earlier, the _Chez Parker_." A.J. offered Amy her gesturing hand inside, along with a smile. "The fireplace is at your disposal and I can give you the full tour once you're thawed out and settled in."

"Th-thanks." Amy managed a grateful smile through her quivering lips, then curiously looked around. It was a nice change after the long day of hectic cross-country air travel, sub-zero temperatures and cocky cab drivers. She freed herself from her coat and went to hang it on the nearby rack - and found a _very_ familiar looking leather flight jacket and blue ball-cap hanging on it. It brought on a bubbling anticipation that boiled over almost instantly. "Looks like quite a nice place here. So where's…?"

"The eagle has landed, Captain!" A.J. called out.

_"Well, taxi 'er on in because I'm coming in for a landing, mnnneeerrrrum..."_

Amy followed his voice to the stairs as he descended them and for the first time in four long, jazz-less years, met his gaze. She stared deep into his gleaming brown eyes, wondering just how much he'd really changed from the V.A. days of past.

"_Chiquita!"_ A wild grin spread across his face in excitement. "Wow, you look just like how I'd imagined you would. Whaddaya say we go jump out of a plane together for old time's sake?" He jerked his thumb towards the door and teased, "I got one fueled-up and ready right down the road - you in?"

Amy snickered, slowly realizing he really was the same _Howlin' Mad_ after all. "No thanks, Murdock, once was enough with you!" She pointed at him accusingly. "And I never jumped - you pushed!"

"I _did_ push, didn't I?" He chuckled, then looked at A.J. and saw her curious, blank expression. "And _you_ have absolutely no idea what we're talking about. Let me explain-"

"No, you don't have to! It's okay, the past is the pa-"

"_Acelynn,_" he cleared his throat and proudly slung his arm around Amy's shoulders. "I'd like to formally introduce you to Amy Amanda Allen, also known as _Triple-A._" He added with a wink, "Amy is another member of the A-Team."

"_...really?!_" Completely surprised at the revelation, A.J. curiously looked at Amy and now saw her in a new light. The thought of her mixed up with the team was... now very possible from the jazzy grin that spread across Amy's face.

"Well, _former_ member," Amy corrected him, then finally leaned in for a hug.

"Yes, that's right, former - just because you decided some great job overseas making a whole lot of moo-lah was more important than playing hero with your friends 'n having M.P.s all over your keister!"

"I can see why you chose the job, Amy." A.J. nodded approvingly.

Murdock gaped at the two girls now sharing an amusing smile. "Oh sure, take _her_ side!" When they both looked back at him, he saw a hint of the ever-contagious jazz sparkling in A.J.'s eyes too and he rolled _his_ eyes at the very thought.

"Amy," he began, gesturing to A.J. this time. "I'd like to officially introduce _you_ to Lieutenant Acelynn 'Ace Junior' Parker."

"Yes, we've met." Amy's inquisitive nature rose to its peak, as did her smile. "Let me guess - the newest member of the team?"

"What? Nooo," A.J. quickly dismissed the idea with a wave. "Not at all... well, unless you count the time I flew out to air-evac the guys when-"

"No, it doesn't count!" Murdock scolded, lightheartedly of course, then put his hands on A.J.'s shoulders this time. "Amy, Ace here is my business partner and fellow co-pilot." Unable to contain himself, he quickly added, "Ah, to heck with it - she's really my wife!"

Now it was Amy who was surprised - shocked actually, by Murdock's tell-all.

_"Tiger!"_ A.J. scolded. "What happened to '_keep it under wraps_' 'till after the...?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, I just had to tell _somebody _we're newlyweds!" He offered an apologetic smile. "Besides, Amy already knows about our upcoming 'pardon plan' and she's here to get the full exclusive story, so I'm giving her _our_ exclusive story."

Amy now questioningly raised an eyebrow at A.J. as she recalled the conversation in the hangar. "Sooo, '_this is_ Murdock' huh? You know for a minute there you reminded me of Face."

Amused at the thought, A.J. saw Amy's expression change at the mention of him. She looked almost like... "He's quite an influence, isn't he? Wow, where are my manners? I haven't even offered you anything to eat or drink yet. Let me get some go-juice brewing and start some kinda dinner and you two can catch up."

Amy could only shake her head in wonderment as she looked over at one Howlin' Mad Murdock, whose smitten look was obvious as he watched her walk to the kitchen.

"Go-juice?" Amy curiously asked.

"Coffee," Murdock explained with a warm chuckle.

Amy knowingly grinned. "So, who wore the _dress_ this time, Murdock?"

He snickered, "You guys are never gonna let me live that one down, are you?"

"_Never,_" she teased, knowing it would probably be the last time she'd ever mention it again. She then rummaged in her bag, and held out a folder to him. "So, is she really okay with you using her father's medal ceremony as a way for you to get_ these _to the President?"

"It was her idea, for the record." He opened the folder to see the three pardon requests, ready to be signed. "It was, however, my idea to get a marriage license so I'll have full legal-bound clearance once we're in to find a place for... _these._" he looked back to the papers.

"I'll have press credentials to get clearance inside too, and Tawnia will be covering the outside rally at the same time."

"It sounds like we're all gonna be busy. Thanks again for coming all the way out here on practically a moment's notice."

"You guys are worth it!" Amy enthusiastically pulled out a rolled up newspaper and tossed it, hitting him squarely in the chest.

He carefully unraveled it and skimmed the headline.

* * *

_**"Pardon Us, Mr. President? White House Rally Proclaims A-Team's Innocence...'**_

* * *

His eyes widened.

"A sneak peak at the morning edition." Amy beamed at his reaction, then squared her jaw confidently. "There's more good reading inside too, seems I found a good place to publish those articles I wrote all those years ago. You remember the ones that never made it past my supervisor's desk thanks to some well-paid higher-ups."

"Perfect. It's likely to turn the right heads," He opened and curiously skimmed page after page filled with testaments of past clients. For a moment, he tried to pretend it had already happened and it suddenly felt such a weight lifted off his shoulders that he probably could've taken off in a free-flight right there... if he tried hard enough.

_"Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly awayyy..." _Frank Sinatra sang from the nearby radio and Murdock's eyes gleamed.

"Okay guys, dinner's on!" A.J. called out, then returned from the kitchen. "I'm confident enough to say it should be better than airline food."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Amy wrinkled her nose, knowing first hand from just a few hours ago what that experience tasted like. "Cardboard and glue, right?"

"What are you two talking about?" Murdock looked at them both like they had two heads. "That stuff tastes just fine to me!"

"Coming from the one who's eaten paint," Amy snickered and Murdock glared back, lightheartedly, of course.

"Paint _too?_" A.J. gaped, remembering the shaving cream line Face had mentioned earlier that day. "Geez, Tiger, no wonder you've never complained about my cooking. What _else_ don't I know?"

"Plenty, I bet." Amy winked and they all shared a moment of gentle laughter. "Okay, so I just gotta ask, because you said you'd tell me - how did you guys meet?"

The two exchanged a knowing glance as they remembered six months ago. Murdock quickly hesitated. "Uh, maybe you should take this one, Ace. I won't look good in this story no matter who tells it."

"No way - tell her, Tiger!" A.J. teased. "Tell her how I was in the middle if a power-nap between my mid-afternoon hops and woke up to my bird startin' up without me-"

"Hey, you know our car broke down just down the turn-off, remember? Well, technically it was a little too shot-up to continue moving at a consistent acceleration, but you get my point. Amy, _you've_ been there."

"So he snuck into the hangar, took the key right out of my desk and tried to lift my bird out from under my nose like some maniac!"

"Uh, say guys?" Amy coughed as an acrid smell tingled in _her_ nose.

"It was just sitting there, you know." Murdock tried to defend himself. "Finders keepers!"

"_Hey guys_!" Amy sniffed again, this time deeply. "Is something burning?"

"Oh no,_ not again!_" A.J. groaned and made a dash for the kitchen as fast as a thrust-vector takeoff.

Murdock's echoing laughter was the only thing keeping Amy from being too concerned as she listened to the distinct sizzling sound of what she hoped was only water.

"Uh, we don't need to call the fire department, do we?" Amy asked him, pinching her nose.

"No," Murdock answered as he reached for the phone. "But we need to call out for dinner again... uh, pizza okay?"

"Sure," Amy giggled. "At this point, airline food isn't looking half-bad now."

"Don't worry, it happens all the time." He waved his hand dismissively, then took the newspaper and kept waving - to waft away the smoke.

* * *

The echos of laughter and distant music of the radio carried well into the evening, thanks to the now half-empty bottle of _Château Latou '72 _sitting on the coffee table next to a couple half-empty pizza boxes.

"... so after we hopped back from what's we now call Dickenson's Isle, Murdock 'drove me home', as it were, then we, uh…" A.J. was suddenly intrigued by her presenting hand and stared with interest. A few moments later, she snapped back to reality. "Uh, what was I saying?"

"You were _saying,_" Murdock draped his arm over her shoulder and stealthily took the half-empty wine glass out of her hand without her realizing. "That you will never put yourself in harms way like that ever again. I still can't believe you flew all the way out to get us like that. We hadn't even gone over the weight distribution compensations; de-icing systems check; _test_ hover. You know you could've told Stockwell she wasn't flight ready."

"But then you guys wouldn't have gotten your extra mission credit and we couldn't have saved _you._" She poked his chest matter-of-factly, then attempted to drink from her now-empty hand. "What the... it was just here just a minute ago!"

Amy, in mid-sip, burst into laughter as Murdock shook his head in resignation at his now quite inebriated co-pilot.

"You are just a few threads short of three sheets to the wind there, _feather-light_!"

"Hey, I only had one!"

Amy shook her head in amazement, then gestured to the half-full glass now in Murdock's hand. "Cheers?"

Murdock stared at the glass for a moment, and shrugged. "A pilot may drink the wine of the Gods," he quoted, then downed it quickly, adding, "as long as he doesn't have to fly in eight hours." Resisting the urge to cringe, he added, "You just don't want to know what flying with a hangover feels like."

Amy propped her weary head up and wondered aloud, "There's one thing I don't understand."

"Oh, the wine-God thing? I was quoting Lindbergh."

"No, not _that,_ and this one's for you, A.J.-" Amy reached out and took her hand as a comforting long-time friend would. "After everything Murdock did with your helicopter, you _still_ let him come back here and work for you? Are you _crazy?_"

A.J. sputtered into inebriated giggles which were soon contagious. After the laughter died down, she answered, "He made it right. Love needs no logic..."

"...for its mission," Murdock finished automatically.

Amy could only stare at them blankly in confusion. Wobbly, intoxicated confusion.

Murdock quickly explained, "Lindbergh again."

Amy nodded, then glanced at her watch and gaped. "Wow, it's almost eleven already! I'd better call a cab and head out. I'm heading over to the Washington Post first thing tomorrow and see if I can get my foot in the door to start printing these papers. Tawnia should be out here with her news crew sometime tomorrow evening too."

_"News crew?"_ A.J. gulped.

Amy nodded. "You don't expect big news like this to go unnoticed by everyone, do you? Not with all the people these guys have helped!" A sparkle of jazz appeared in her eyes. "It's time everyone knew just _how_ many, right Murdock? See you guys in two days."

* * *

The two stood on the porch huddled together for warmth, and both waved as the cab pulled out of the driveway.

"Hey, you still flyin' loose over there?" he teased.

"Don't tease me, opening that wine was _your_ idea, remember?" She looked up at him and smiled. "You seem to be well on the mend after this morning."

"Hey, a little bug can't keep 'Ol Howlin' Mad down for long. I happen to have a fantastic immune system if I do say so myself." After the last of the cab's taillights faded, he opened the door, then reached for her. "C'mere you!"

She giggled as her feet left the ground. "What are you doing?"

"You carried me in last time, now it's _your_ turn." With a swift motion, he stepped over the threshold and quickly shut the door with a well executed kick. "There, now that's more like it," he hungrily growled and just before his lips touched hers, she stopped him.

"Tiger, tell me- did you and Amy ever... _fly_ together?"

"Sure, we flew _everywhere,_ L.A., Mexico, Borneo, Texas, Florida…" He watched her eyes bug out and he quickly reassured her, "Ace and I know what you mean. No, not to the _moon_. We have a strict no fraternizing rule. No clients and no_ teammates_." He looked her square in her eyes before their lips met. "Which is why... you will _never_ be... a member of the team," he told her between kisses.

"Fair enough."

"If you want some exclusive news of your own, and keep this just between you and me, I think Amy's more excited to see a certain _Face_ in the crowd on Thursday."

"It's funny you say that, because Face mentioned her this morning. You know, I think he feels the same way - can't wait to see the reunion." Amused at the thought, she noticed he was staring intently at her. "Are you going to put me down yet?"

He shook his head and wagged his eyebrows. "I was just thinkin' it's our wedding night." Giving her no time to react, he headed right for the stairs, singing in his best Sinatra voice, "_It's perfect for a flyin' honeymoon... come on and fly with me, let's fly, let's fly awayyy..._"

* * *

_The next morning...  
1 day until medal ceremony_

The past was something he hadn't dreamed of in a long time, but tonight he was reliving it all over again. He could hear the distinct sound of muffled gunfire rattling, while the unnamed grunts in the fuselage yelled attack positions over the intercom.

He felt the cyclic vibrate in his sweaty hand, while his brain bucket banged against the metal armor of the pilot's seat with each jarring motion. The bird at his control rocked unsteadily from the severe conditions of war - conditions no civilian chopper would ever dare fly in. One plumber ahead of the wobbly flight line had already failed to compensate and had gone down nose first, spilling uniformed bodies everywhere.

He was but one indiscernible Huey among the rest of the Calvary's birds that flew over the tall grassy fields of Vietnam, some already ablaze from various mortars and air strikes.

Suddenly, a glowing light on his right side caught his attention, and the bird next to him exploded.

_"Mayday, mayday!"_

The scream over his headset rattled his eardrums and brought on a wince, as he watched the metal beast tumble to the ground and explode in a ball of flames. Then the one on his left did the same.

Knowing very well he was next, he slammed his foot down on the pedal, and yanked up on the collective fast enough that his innards leapt into his throat as the bird shot straight up, the whizzing mortar whizzed by underneath him and missed the skid by mere inches. It was the same move he'd actually pulled all those years ago, saving him from certain death.

But this time was different. He felt the projectile bury itself into underside of the chopper's belly, and panicked as the loud explosion rocked his bird. The heat in his back spiked so fast, it overtook him and his body instinctively hollered in pain. The fire washed over him, and it burned into his nerves enough to paralyze. He could no longer control the bird, and could only watch in terror through the cockpit windshield as the ground tumbled towards him. He was mere inches from nose diving into the earth when…

He sat up with a jolt, bug-eyed with terror and panting hard. It was a tense few moments as his mind raced. Had he crashed and burned? Died and gone to, well, wherever it was that you go.

Looking around with a quick dart of his eyes, his surroundings finally sank in, and the adrenaline spike began to cease. Vietnam was on the other side of the world; and he hadn't crashed.

This time.

He let out the breath he'd been holding instinctively and rubbed his eyes, hoping it would clear the disturbing imagery that still floated in his vision. It was just enough that he could glance at the clock. Oh-seven hundred.

He looked over at the blanketed balled up figure on the other side of his bed, and checked for any signs that he'd disturbed her. Finding none, he sighed in relief, then a smug grin crept over his face, figuring she'd been exhausted from...

"Ready for another trip to the moon?" He leaned over to nuzzle her neck to wake her, and found his nose buried in an empty heap of blankets and pillows instead. "What the...? Nice one, _'Ol Blue Eyes,_" he muttered to himself, then quickly hopped out of bed.

Stepping out into the hallway, he turned to head down the stairs - then out of the corner of his eye he noticed the door at the end of the hall slightly cracked open. An open door wouldn't typically cause surprise, but this particular door hadn't been opened, well... _ever_. They'd simply pass by it, pretending like it didn't exist. He immediately walked over and pushed it inwards ever so slightly, just enough to peek his head in.

"...Ace?"

"Yeah, I'm in here. G'mornin' Tiger."

He ventured in slowly, then looked around the one room in the house that was still foreign to him. "What's all this?" he asked, looking down at what was essentially Wild Ace history strewn out on the bed - Uxbridge blue uniform, flight suits, ribbons, medals, pictures…

"You don't know, _Pongo?_" she teased.

"You know what I mean." He smiled back. "I'm surprised to see you in here of all places."

"I woke up early and remembered I still have a speech to write." She held up the pad of paper and pencil in her hand. "Needed a little inspiration and thought, what could be more inspiring than all this?"

"I can think of one thing," he replied almost instantly, then pointed to the ceiling and what was beyond it.

As A.J.'s eyes lit up, the phone rang.

"Gah, hold that thought. I'll get it," he told her, then flew downstairs and picked up the phone. "Chez Parker, Murdock speaking!"

_"Hey! Mornin', Romeo. You sound like you're on the mend.__"_

"Hey, Faceman! Juliet says thanks for standing her up at the hangar last night."

_"Tell her I'm sorry, but I had to cancel my date."_

"You? Cancel a date? What on earth would make you do something like that?"

_"Something's up with B.A., Murdock. Ever since he came back from Chicago last night, he's been holed up in his room and hasn't said a word to anyone."_

"Well, did you ask him what's wrong?"

_"Yeah."_

"...And?"

_"And like I said, Murdock - he won't talk to anyone. Not me, not Hannibal. I'm starting to think something bad happened while he was out there."_

"What do you mean - like more apartment sleaze? B.A. would've easily taken care of that."

_"Murdock!"_ Face scolded, his tone colder than ice. _"Get your head out of the damn clouds for a minute and think about what I just said!"_

Murdock thought hard, then he suddenly felt the color drain from his face. "I'll be-" he choked back a sob, overtaken by grief. "I'll be right there." He dropped the phone on its cradle and felt his heart drop just the same. Wasting no time, he darted for the coat rack and grabbed for his hat and jacket.

"A-" his voice cracked hard, then he cleared his throat and yelled across the house, "_Ace! I'll be right back. I'm taking the bird for a hop next door!"_


	13. London Calling in the Air Tonight

Chapter 13 - London Calling in the Air Tonight

* * *

_When I was young I thought of growing old, of what my life would mean to me_  
_Would I have followed down my chosen road, or only wished what I could be?_

_Kyrie Eleison, down the road that I must travel._  
_Kyrie Eleison, through the darkness of the night._  
_Kyrie Eleison, where I'm going, will you follow?_  
_Kyrie Eleison, on a highway in the light. _

_~Mr. Mister (1985)_

* * *

_En Route to Langley_  
_1 day before ceremony_

Try as he might to convince himself otherwise, two hundred kilometers an hour just wasn't fast enough right now. It felt like 'Red Ball One' all over again - that same heart pounding, ever growing anticipation as each second ticked by. Not a fun kind of anticipation either, like the fluttering excitement when returning home from a mission. No, this was a different; a morbid and heart wrenching kind of anticipation - one he knew all too well, from the tender age of five and onward.

* * *

_"Where's Mommy?"_

_"She's gone, H.M.- I'm sorry."_

_"Gone where, __Grandpa, __the store? When is she coming home?"_

* * *

He shook the memory from his head and focused on the ground below. Perhaps this was worse than Red Ball One after all. Wounds scabbed over, blood cells replenish, scars faded over time. Not this. Not...

_Not now... and by God if she's already gone, that means she won't get to see B.A. get his pardon._

He choked up at the thought. There were no bags leaking now; only tears. As his vision blurred, the timing couldn't have been worse - as he'd been gauging the distance between the skids and rapidly approaching field of grass. He pulled into a brief hover just in time and after a hard blink to clear his eyes, set her down with ease.

He relaxed his bare white knuckle grip on the controls and cut the engine. While the sound of the bird powering down filled the air, so did his sigh of relief as he tore the headset away. He then glanced at the empty seat next to him and wondered if having his co-pilot here wouldn't have been such a bad idea after all.

* * *

_"You're not coming?"_

_"I better not. I couldn't look Hannibal in the eyes right now, knowing... you know. He'd know something was up. Besides, I have to finish writing my speech too."_

_"Alright, you've got a point."_

_"Think it's bad...? B.A.?"_

_"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Promise I won't be too long."_

_"No, you t__ake all the time you need. Next appointment's at three, and I'll call to re-schedule. Go, help your brother!"_

* * *

The bird hadn't been fast enough and now neither were his feet as they pounded the grass in double time. Three weeks of running the daily P.T. pathway was showing its benefits, as he was hardly winded after sprinting the entire distance from where he'd landed on the far lawn, all the way to the front door.

He reached for the handle of the glass pane door and it swing inward, and then bolted past the door-accompanying Able and raced upstairs. On reaching the top, he found two of his comrades standing outside the door. Their solemn eyes met as he quickly approached.

"Hey, good to see you, Captain!" Hannibal's appreciative smile followed. "Thanks for coming in for backup."

"No problem, Colonel. Hey, congrats on Aquamaniac Six!" Murdock eyed the closed and presumably locked door. "What's going on with the big guy?"

"Not sure, we've been trying to get him talking since he got back from Chicago." Hannibal solemnly shook his head. "Whatever happened this week, he's taking it _real_ hard."

"Well, I'll try my best to help."

"Hey B.A.," Hannibal called through the door. "Murdock's here. He wants to see you."

". . ."

Murdock took a deep breath and conjured up all the lightheartedness he could manage. "Hey, big guy... I see you finally made it back from Chicago. Everything okay in there?

_". . ."_

"Hey, you gonna answer? Aw, come on, B.A.," he coaxed further. "We ain't seen each other since Face was in the hospital, 'n I know you've gotta be missing me by now. C'mon, where's my kiss?"

_". . ."_

"_Sergeant!_" he commanded. "This is your Captain speaking! Don't you care that I called off of actual work to fly all the way out here just to see your always-smiling face now that you're home?"

". . n_o, I don't care."_

"Hey, that's not fair." Murdock choked up, hearing B.A.'s grief stricken tone, but quickly hid it with a sputtering scoff. "We're brothers, remember?"

_"No, we're not, Murdock. Just go away, will ya?"_

The big guy hadn't called him crazy and he hadn't called him fool. It was perfectly clear he'd meant it for real this time - and it hurt.

"Not on your life!" Murdock pursed his lips in frustration as Hannibal's gloved hand dropped on his shoulder. Suddenly his mind began to race – as if some of the colonel's jazz had passed over from osmosis itself. He adjusted the brim of his cap and his voice dropped into quite a dismal tone.

"B.A., are you tellin' me... that everything we've been through - from 'Nam; to helping out all those people, through these never-ending _missions_ – all those times we spent trading blood _and_ sweat _and_ tears... are you telling me that doesn't make us true brothers?" He suddenly pounded on the door in frustration. _"Are you saying that?!"_

_"Yeah, and don't hit my door!" _

"B.A., I truly don't believe you right now. I don't believe you for even one _mudsucking_ minute!"

_"You... callin' me... a liar?"_

"You better check those pants for a huge fire, big guy, because that's _exactly_ what I'm calling you - _liar!_"

_"Shut up, fool! You remember what I did to the last guy who called me a liar?"_

Face was confused as ever and he looked at Hannibal. "What's he doing?"

"His magic," Hannibal answered back and nipped on his cigar's tip, thoroughly intrigued as Murdock grasped B.A.'s locked doorknob and rattled it vigorously.

"Well, B.A., I just _might_ take back calling you a liar _if_ you open this door, look me in the eyes and tell me to my face that you're not my brother."

_"If I open this door, your eyes are gonna look like a raccoon's when they meet my fist!"_

"Oh, that's suave. A.J.'ll just _love_ that." Face snorted at the thought, then curiously looked around. "Wait, is she even here?"

_"Shh,"_ Hannibal commanded. "Brace yourself for the big finale, he's gonna need backup."

"Yeah, _yeah._" Murdock easily shrugged off the threat. "That's always your answer, isn't it B.A.? Let's revert back to that old primal instinct and resort to physical violence, right? Well since you don't have the _golden cahones_ to open this door and tell me to my face that I'm not your brother, I'm gonna just stand here and tell you that I love you big guy, and you _are_ my brother." He rested his forehead on the door in finality, adding, "And I love our_ Mama!_"

_"Shut up! This is your last warning, Murdock."_ B.A.'s thunderous yell was probably heard all the way around the other end of the property. _"You'd better stop talkin' now!"_

"Why should I?" Murdock didn't flinch. "She's my Mama too, remember? Hey, I always send her birthday cards, Christmas cards, thinking of you cards – heck she even knows all about Ace and my new business working in the fine art of aviation typography. You remember that 'Scooter pie' Ace and I brought you over for your birthday? Where do you think we got the recipe?" He pounded on the door once more with all his might. "B.A., I swear on my sanity that I'm going to stand out here and keep rambling on like this until you open this door and tell me what's wrong... or until they declare _you_ insane _next!_"

Suddenly, the door flew open with a force so great, its hinges creaked with the strain. There B.A. stood - his fiery eyes in destroyer mode.

"Well, _finally!_" Murdock, who hadn't backed off, looked up and flashed his grin. "Now where's my kiss?"

The next thing he knew, B.A. was lunging straight for him. He winced, bracing himself for whatever manhandling was about to come his way and briefly wondered which it might be this time - the headlock; the collar grab; the two-handed neck squeeze...

It felt like slow motion as he essentially prepared for liftoff, raising his arms just in time as B.A. grabbed around his midsection and drove him backwards against the wall behind them in a football move, then his crushing squeeze followed.

To Murdock's surprise, his feet never left the ground. Instead, he felt the heavy weight of B.A.'s head drop on his shoulder in finality.

Hannibal and Face were at the ready to help pull B.A. off, but Murdock waved frantically for them to stop when he realized he wasn't about to be pulverized. Instead, they now watched as Murdock leaned in to whisper in B.A.'s ear.

"What's wrong, brother?"

"She's... real sick man." B.A.'s reply was barely heard through Murdock's leather covered shoulder. "Some kinda infection spreadin' fast."

Hannibal heaved a sigh of frustration at his revelation. "How long?"

"Don't know. They don't know how long she's got."

"Isn't there anything they can do?" Face curiously asked. "Transfusions or…?"

"No."

Face lowered his solemn eyes. "Damn."

"I'm sorry, B.A." Hannibal laid a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for coming back like you promised."

"I wasn't gonna come back." B.A.'s displeasure was obvious as he stated the cold fact. "But Mama made me. Told me I ain't gonna blow my one chance at freedom. Said getting my pardon was the only thing I ever need to worry about now."

"Sounds like good advice to me." Face sighed.

"You didn't leave Mama all alone out there in Chicago, did you?" Murdock asked, concerned.

"No, don't worry. I found... someone, uh-" B.A.'s eyes immediately softened at the thought, "Someone to stay with her until I get back."

"Someone?" It was a trio reply in unison as three pairs of eyebrows raised synchronously.

B.A. shrugged, then a hint of amusement crept into his worrisome expression.

"Aren't you going to tell us?" Face egged him on.

"Get outta here. I ain't telling you guys nothing."

Murdock had no intention of letting B.A. off that easily. "Come on, B.A. Hey, just give us a name and I promise I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day."

"Promise?" B.A. eyed Murdock for a moment, then eagerly answered, "Fine, it's Deborah. The rest of the day, fool!"

Murdock was for once, one-hundred percent speechless.

"_The_ Deborah?" Face playfully swatted B.A. on the shoulder. "Whispering Pines?"

B.A.'s half-smile clearly answered. "Yeah, well, when she heard about Mama she came right out. Said she promised to try and keep her spirits up until I got back."

"You finally beat out the Duke... way to go, B.A.!" Hannibal, quite amused at the thought, celebrated with lighting a cigar.

"Aw, _Big Guy._" Murdock finally found his voice – in the form of a hoarse croak. "I always knew she'd come to her senses one day... just like me, huh?"

"You?" Face knowingly snickered. "Yeah, right, _Mr. Parker!"_

"Nice one, Face!" Hannibal laughed at the thought, never missing a chance to enjoy a dose of sarcasm.

Face grinned. If Hannibal only knew...

* * *

Parker Hangar  
4 P.M.  
1 day before medal ceremony.

_"Say, where's the bird, Junior?"_

"H.M. took her up and out for a hop, said he'd be back later."

"Hrrumph."

"What Dave?" She asked, then saw his wrinkles crease even further in a disapproving glance. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know, you sure give him a lot of free reign for only a week of being in this _equal partnership agreement_."

"Weren't you the one who told me not to do this alone after that hard landing? This was all _your_ idea!" She playfully poked him in the chest. "And you know he flew Med-vac in the war, I would've thought _you_ of all people would appreciate and understand him for that."

"I _do,_ Junior. I'm just sayin' _you_ be careful." He leaned in closer while fixing his intent eyes on hers. "I know what war can do to the mind," he told her, tapping his temple. "It can twist things... up here. It gets in your sleep."

She lowered her eyes. "I know. You don't have to remind me, Dave."

"Yes, I do, because you _don't_ know, Junior." He firmly told her. "You've never been in the heat of battle where the other guy is purposely trying to knock you outta the sky."

She stared back at him, remembering earlier that year when when the bird nearly rolled end over end, then the deafening explosion and vibration that shook them all to the core.

_Oh sh- we're going over!_

When she forced herself back to reality, she told him, "Yes, _I do_, Dave. It's just my fault for not telling you sooner. " She suddenly leaned over, and fiercely hugged him. "I know, and you're right, he does have nightmares sometimes - bad ones."

"They'll never go away, remember that."

"Hey, you know what, Dave? He's been the best partner I could ever imagine - skywriting, are you kidding? It's going to be huge! It was time for Wild Aces to expand beyond just Dad and me anyway, and there's room for Murdock here for as long as he wants to be here."

"Okay, okay, kid. You know I'm just looking out for you, but it's your call. Hmph... speaking of expand," he looked down and playfully poked her midsection through her unzipped jacket. "You been neglecting the P.T. Pathway lately?"

"_Captain_ Magee!" She suddenly heard the familiar _twap-twap-twap_ calling from the distance as she pulled her zipper to her neck. "You're lucky H.M.'s back because I wouldn't want him seeing you eat those words!"

Arm in arm, they both watched the chopper approach from the west. Even Dave had to whistle astoundingly as he studied every smooth gliding movement of the bird as it hovered over the landing pad. Suddenly the tail-rotor spun a few playful three-sixty rotations, then landed smack dab on the landing pad with ease.

"_Woo doggy,_ look at those moves!" Dave whooped in excitement, then shook her enthusiastically. "Wow, he sure knows how to handle 'em, doesn't he, Junior?"

"He sure does, Dave."

* * *

"_You spin me right round, baby right round -_ hey, Magoo Magee!" Murdock excitedly called out as he jumped out of the cockpit. "Back fillin' the tanks again, huh? Seems we're using up that go-juice twice as fast with two birds in commission now, ain't we?" He looked around curiously. "Hey, where's the _pard-nah?_ I thought I just saw her out here?"

"She went to answer the phone," Dave pointed to the hangar, then curiously eyed Murdock. "Those were some mighty fine moves you just pulled. Where'd you learn how to do that, anyway?"

"Who me? Aw, it's nothing, all self-taught." Murdock shrugged off the praise, excited to change the subject. "Hey, I'm really looking forward to meeting this squadron of yours. Ace told me all about tomorrow, I can't wait!"

"Likewise, H.M. I'm sure looking forward to trading some war stories with you sometime."

Murdock looked down at the various worn patches on Dave's Air Force flight jacket. "You know, I think it's real special that you've guys still kept in touch like this for so long...after."

"Well, we were at his first medal ceremony and there's no way in pray-tell we'll be missing the second." Dave leaned in closer, his wrinkled eyes telling tales from long ago. "We old salts might've gone our separate ways in the short term, H.M., but the team still sticks together when it _really_ counts, even after all these years."

"I... sure like the sound of that concept." Murdock quietly replied, then swallowed the lump that was now forming in his throat. "Thanks, Dave. Say, I better get back to work, only one hop left today and then we've all got quite a big day tomorrow! Gotta press the 'ol uniform 'n shine the boots, right?"

Dave offered his hand, which Murdock graciously accepted. "See you tomorrow, H.M."

"See you tomorrow, _Magoo!_"

* * *

As the night descended on _Chez Parker_, things were in full-gear. The nearby radio filled the silence and helped soothe the anticipation of tomorrow, but the unknowns still lingered, like the steam from the hot iron that'd pressed two uniforms this evening.

Instead of putting the finishing touches on the speech scribbled on a nearby ledger pad, curiosity won her over and she was now engrossed in the newspaper Amy had left them about the A-Team's success stories.

"Shower's free - _hey!_ What are you doing?" Murdock stared bug-eyed at her in disbelief. "You shouldn't be reading that!"

"What, why not?"

"You know why! Boy, that's all I need, you catching a whiff of _eau de jazz_ just like Amy and Tawnia..."

"Hey, you never said this was classified! Besides, Amy is a fantastic writer - listen to this..." As he sat down next to her, she read aloud, "New York City officials estimate the total cost of damage for the affected neighborhood to be in the tens of thousands, due to the A-Team's enthusiastic show of force; but the real cost is all the lives saved that day, which is beyond priceless." Now giggling uncontrollably, she closed the paper and set it aside. "_Enthusiastic_ show of _force?_"

He innocently looked up at the ceiling in response, drumming his fingers. Within a flash, she was atop him, thanks to her very own 'enthusiastic show of force'.

"Hey, you stole my towel, no fair. _Whoa_ there, _Tigress, easy girl! __Mmph-mayday, _hey pull back that throttle! We've gotta big day tomorrow and I thought you had a speech to write?"

"I do." There was a tingle of familiarity in her sparkling eyes as she leaned over and whispered, "_Later..._"


	14. For What It's Worth, I'm Free

**Chapter 14 - For What It's Worth, I'm Free**

* * *

_What a field day for the heat, a thousand people in the street._  
_Singing songs and carrying signs, mostly saying, "Hooray for our side!"_

_It's time we stop - hey, what's that sound?_  
_Everybody look what's going down._

_~Buffalo Springfield ('66)_

* * *

Day of Medal Ceremony  
T-minus 3 hours**  
**

_**The unexpected...**_

_"Running away will never make me free, and nothing we sign is any kind of guarantee._  
_But I want to hold you now, and I won't hold you down._

_I'm shaking the past making my breaks. Taking control, if that's what it takes - __I'm free!_

_Heaven helps the man who fights his fear. Love's the only thing that keeps me here._  
_You're the reason that I'm hanging on. My heart's staying where my heart belongs!_

Murdock grinned as the music faded away.

_"Good morning out there fellow listeners! We have a nine A.M. major traffic update for you and it is bad news at best. If you're looking to get across the bay anytime soon, I'm afraid you're out of luck because we have multiple reports of a flipped semi on the bridge that's blocking all lanes. Yes, it's one heck of a mess out there folks and no one's going anywhere for quite some time..."_

The sound of sliding tires on gravel suddenly overlapped the radio and her frantic yell immediately followed. "_What?!_ Are you kidding me? Not today, dammit!"

With the car now at a complete stop on the side of the road, Murdock's groan of frustration followed.

"Tiger, if we can't get across the bridge, how are we going to make it to D.C.?"

The answer was obvious by the insanity now gleaming in his eyes and the wicked smile spreading across his face. "_Y_ou aren't thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh, yeah... hey, wait - oh, _no!_"

It was at that moment she found yet another reason why they called him Howling Mad as he spun the car into a gravel throwing u-turn, and flew back to the hangar at top speed.

* * *

**_The detour..._**

_"I'm warning you, Tiger - if you put this thing down anywhere near the White House lawn, you're fired!"_

_"Relax, Ace!"_ He smiled at her firm tone flooding his headset. _"We're just going back to Langley. I'll try to get B.A. to lend us his van. I shouldn't have any trouble after yesterday and all..."_

_"Good, because that unauthorized landing on the hospital roof almost put us in hot water - wait a second, what about our uniforms? The guys are going to know something's up, aren't they?"_

_"Well, let's just try to roll with that when we get there..."_

* * *

_**The journey...**_

"You want _what?"_

B.A.'s skin crawled. Not only did the sound of the helicopter landing right outside send his anxiety through the roof, but now he was being asked to hand over his most prized possession to the crazy man in an Army dress uniform.

"C'mon B.A., _please?_" Murdock begged. "I promise I'll bring her back in one piece. Oh, and I need a set of your miniature two-way communicators if you've got 'em. I want to see if they sound better than the CB headsets we've been using."

"Fine, I'll go get 'em. Ugh, _here_ \- take this and don't burn it!" B.A. motioned to the pan on the stove then stared at Murdock's uniform. "You know, yesterday I was beginning to think you really weren't crazy - then you start coming around here all dressed up like that. What's goin' on?"

"Thanks a million, B.A." Murdock ignored his question as he took the pan from B.A. and motioned that he was in quite a hurry.

"Morning, Captain! Thought I heard the bird out there."

"You heard the bird?_ Well, everybody's heard about the bird, b__-b-b-bird, bird, bird-"_

"Say, what's with the formalities there, Captain?" Hannibal enthusiastically slapped his back of his dress uniform. "Going somewhere _special?_"

"_B-bird's the word, b-b-b- _yeah, it is kinda fancy where we're goin', Colonel." Murdock non-nonchalantly focused on the food he was cooking instead of the question. "Just a ceremony lunch thing Ace invited me to, you know how those 'Go big blue-birds' _love_ to get dressed up and celebrate."

"Where's she at, Murdock?"

"Uh, she's outside waiting for B.A. to _hurry up with the keys!"_ He yelled louder, hoping B.A. would hear. "Sorry Colonel, but we're late. _Real_ late, in fact - had to take a detour out here with the bridge closed. Look, there it is on the news over there," he pointed at the T.V. in the next room with one hand, expertly flipped the food with the other, then winked at Hannibal. "Good thing we have an alternate means of transportation!"

"Finally living the good life like the rest of us! Well, I'll let you guys get going then." Hannibal held up his brand new script, the cover colorfully decorated with a huge green mutant. "I'm celebrating today. Why don't you guys stop by tonight?"

"Sure, will do, Colonel!"

B.A. returned from upstairs. "Here," he said, offering the black box he'd brought with him.

"Aw, you proposing? Of course, I will!" Murdock teased, then whistled in awe at what was inside - two well-crafted black miniature microphones and speaker earplugs. "Oh,_ yeah, _I sure do, buddy and these _will do_ just fine. You're the best mudsuckin' teammate a guy could ever ask for!"

"And don't you forget it. So whatcha look like that for, _fool?_"

Ignoring B.A.'s question again, Murdock grinned and tucked the box inside his dress jacket pocket. Then he flipped the eggs one last time, slid them onto the plate and powdered them with a quick shot of paprika in one perfectly executed move. "Perfect-o!" he exclaimed, then presented the plate under B.A.'s nose. "Now how about those van keys, big guy?"

B.A. eyed the plate for a moment then fished in his pocket without delay.

Murdock leaned over for a smooch as he traded the plate of eggs for the keys, then offered him the most endearing smile he could muster. "Thanks, _brother!_"

"Not a scratch." B.A. finally smiled back. "You crazy fool."

* * *

**_The arrival..._**

"Well, we made it finally." Murdock cut the van's engine and looked over at her. "Nervous?"

She nodded. "I told Stockwell I'd never mention the team to anyone. How am I supposed to help you without breaking my word?"

"I - I don't know yet, Ace. I just know we'll find out right now, together. Here," he held out the small box he'd retrieved from his inner jacket pocket.

"_Again? _I already said 'I do'," she teased. "What's that?"

"_This._" He opened the box and held up the tiny black circular object, no bigger than a Cheerio. "This is B.A.'s miniature two-way communication system. Now, where to put it..." He eyed her up and down, then came to rest on her uniform. "Aha! C'mere..."

She leaned his way at his request, and watched him stick the mic behind the top of her silver wings.

"It's just like _Star Trek!_" His eyes sparkled, quite pleased with his idea, then stuck the other mic to his own wings. "And now the receiver," he offered her the tiny speaker, which she stared blankly at and shook her head.

"Uh, Tiger, I don't know how. You know I've never-"

"Oh, right. Here, it goes in like this; kinda like a hearing aid." He helped her tuck the speaker gently inside her ear, then quickly put his own in. "There we go. _Testing, six-niner, eleventeen. This is Captain Murdock, requesting beam-up. Do you copy, __Alpha-Juliet__?_"

Her eyes lit up, surprised how clear his voice sounded. She whispered into her pin, _"__Copy that, __Captain, __loud and clear. __Whisky Tango Foxtrot, s__tand-by for one beam-up."_

He gave a thumbs up and smiled.

"Oh yeah, I have something for you too." She reached into her dress jacket pocket and held out a ring to him. "You'll need a decoy - thought this might fit you."

"Wha...? Where'd you get something like that?"

"It's my Dad's - I found it when I was in his room yesterday. Here, try it on."

Murdock held his hand out and she slid it on his finger. "Aw, Ace..." He stared down at his hand in disbelief that it fit as comfy as a well-worn baseball glove. "I don't know what to say..."

"I do," she teased, then winked at _him_ for a change.

All words aside, he took off his hat so he could lean in closer to...

"_Ow, _geez!" A.J. winced as she pulled away, covering her ears to no avail. _"_What's _that?"_

"_Ahh, _too loud!" Murdock cringed at the wailing until he leaned back and it finally faded away. "What the - aw _man! _It looks like we're getting feedback if we get too close, you kiddin' me?" He affixed his hat back on his head and groaned at the very thought. "Well this day just got a lot more difficult."

"For _you_," she teased. "Now maybe you'll keep your hands off of me for more than five minutes, Tiger!"

"Don't bet on it," he playfully growled, then braced himself and intentionally kissed her as fast as he could. _"Ow! Worth it._"

_"Tiger!"_ she scolded him for her now sore ear. "C'mon, we're going to be late."

* * *

**_The reunion..._**

_"Welcome to the White House. May I see your credentials please?"_

"Of course." She handed the security guard her invitation. "My partner, uh- _husband_ will also be joining me."

The security guard eyed Murdock, then the ring on his finger. "I'm afraid word of mouth isn't enough to grant clearance," he stated firmly. "I'll need to see documentation."

"Sure, no problem." Murdock offered a chipper grin along with the marriage license and the identification in his wallet.

"Just give me a minute to make a call to personnel and verify this information." He walked away, leaving them to stand at the gate and exchange nervous glances while awaiting fate's arrival. Suddenly a commotion picked up behind them...

_"Hey, there she is."_

_"Where?"_

_"Over there, you blind bird!"_

_"H__ey, Ajax, izat you?!"_

They curiously turned around at the loud, gruff voices and she found herself staring at four familiar wrinkle-faced old salts in Air Force dress uniforms that mirrored her own.

"Fellas!" She excitedly called out to them. "You made it!"

"Ajax?" Murdock asked her, confused. "What's that mean?"

"Oh, that would be Razor's 'special' nickname. He started calling me that the day I left for basic." She pursed her lips. "Said a woman's place was in the kitchen to cook and clean - you know, with _Ajax,_ the cleaner."

As Murdock snickered at the thought, she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the group. This was _definitely_ going to take some getting used to...

"I don't believe it, look at the kid!" The tallest of the bunch pointed to her uniform and hooted, "Looks just like one of us! One of us, one of us!"

"Thanks, Magnet. I always _dreamed_ I'd resemble you jet-jockeys when I grew up. It's all I ever wanted!" she teased, then turned to Murdock. "H.M., I'd like to introduce you to the _rest_ of Dad's squadron." She motioned to each of them. "This is P.I.C. 'Magnet' Miles; F.O. 'Thunder' Joe; Captain 'Home Slider' Stuart; and Lieutenant 'Rippin Razor' Reginald. Guys, I'd like you to meet Captain H. M. Murdock."

"Who's this _pongo?_" Razor snorted, then looked at the many medals on his chest and quickly backed off.

"Cool it, Reg," she warned him. "Sorry Tiger, someone forgot their _manners_ today."

"They call me Howlin' Mad - pleasure." Murdock smiled at the four men eyeing him up then stuck his hand out. "It really is an honor to shake the hand of anyone who flew alongside the 'Wild One' himself."

A low murmur of approval followed from the group, then Miles stepped forward first and graciously shook Murdock's hand without another word. The rest followed, one by one.

"_Howlin' Mad,_" Thunder Joe repeated in his low, monotone voice. "Yeah, I heard of you– only survivor in your Cav, ain'tcha?"

"Yes sir." Murdock returned a solemn glance of war clouded eyes.

Stu piped up, "You're known to be the best flier to come outta 'Nam, so I hear."

Razor was now thoroughly intrigued as they shook hands. "They said you went crazy, is it true?"

"Well, uh, _Reg,_" Murdock began, fumbling for the right words to answer, when a familiar voice called out from behind them.

"Y'all say crazy like it's a _bad_ thing, ya salty _coo-coo birds_!"

_"Dangerous Dave!"_ The men hooted back, almost quartet-like. With Dave Magee's arrival finally completing the squadron's roster, they all began to crow their ancient victory call and secret handshakes right there at the White House front gates.

Quite loudly.

"Oh, my - for the love of flyin' I do _not_ know these guys!" A now red-faced A.J. sarcastically muttered to herself. When Murdock's gentle laughter responded, she suddenly remembered the two-way radio and blushed even harder.

"Here, like this," Steve suddenly grabbed Murdock's arm and demonstrated the squadron's secret hand move. "_There_, you've been officially sworn in as an honorary member. Now howl like this... _woo-woo!_"

"_Woo-woo, yyyyyeahoooo!_" Murdock joined in the second round of crowing and was the loudest one of the bunch this time. He looked at A.J., eyes gleaming at their acceptance of him.

"Aren't you gonna join in too?" he teased her.

"Yeah, your daddy would've proudly given the call with us, _Ajax._" Razor pointed at her. "Unless you're not _man_ enough!"

"You're not seriously gonna make me - fine... w_oo-woo!_" She crowed loudly, and giggled when Murdock winced at the loud volume in his speaker-ed ear.

"Wow, check it out guys!" Stu pointed to the news van off in the distance. "Wonder what's so important that's going on today?"

"Who knows?" Razor grumbled. "War medals were never a big deal to the press before, doubt it's us,"

"Maybe they got one of them protests goin' on?" Magnet wondered.

Suddenly, a stern voice called out, "Okay, Lieutenant Parker - you and your husband's security clearance has been approved and you both can proceed inside."

_"Husband?!" _Dave's thunderous voice now overpowered the vicinity enough that the secret security briefly jumped to their guns. "Junior, what in the _ever-loving hell...?_"

"_Woo-woo!_ That's our cue, guys," Murdock grabbed A.J.'s arm and she quickly waved to them as he led her to the entrance. "Hey, it was nice to meet you, we should all hang out and play a few hands, just like the old days!" They passed though the front door, leaving five very dumbfounded old salts standing around gaping.

* * *

**_The ceremony..._**

_"Ladies and Gentlemen - the President of the United States."_

The blaring tune of _'Hail to the Chief'_ played, while dark-suited secret service agents stood on full alert in the room, which were full of rows of gold colored chairs, mostly empty.

For now, they stood at attention, all eyes turned towards...

As the President himself walked from stage right to the podium, they kept a visual the entire time until they were asked to lower their heads in prayer.

It started off with, _"Dear Heavenly Father,"_ and ended with Murdock's gentle whisper from the miniature receiver tucked stealthily in her ear. _"Amen. Hey, relax, Ace. You're full-on shaking in your boots over there."_

She lowered her head to her wings and whispered back, _"I'm trying. How are you so calm?"_

_"Just breathe. __Hey, you remember that place between Heaven and Earth we talked about?"_

_"Face's picture? Yeah..."_

_"Imagine you're there right now__... th__at's how I do it. Feel that place... that's my secret to not being afraid."_

_"Okay, I'll... try. Thanks."_

"Please be seated."

They sat.

"Good afternoon to everyone in attendance and welcome to the White House. I'd like to apologize for the delay and lack of spectators, due to certain issues that arose on the surrounding premises moments ago. We've had to tighten up security for the time being."

Murdock gulped. The other part of today's plan had begun.

_Between Heaven and Earth._

The seconds ticked by as they watched the President poised deep in thought, obviously reminiscing. It was so quiet; he could hear the faint sounds of her nervous breathing in his ear.

"I'd like to start by sharing a little story with you all. The year was nineteen forty-two and I'd just been transferred from the Army to the newly formed Air Corps, which if you all remember your history books, is now the branch of the United States Air Force that serves our country so honorably today."

They smiled as a few quiet hoots called out from the salt squadron behind.

"I hadn't gotten two-feet inside the base when a C.O. halts me, eyes me once over, and then proceeds to give me quite the verbal bashing because one of my insignia was crooked." He gestured to his collar, chuckling. "I think he mentioned something about my boot shine wasn't quite up to par either." He made it a point to look down at his well shined shoes, and the small roomful of people responded with gentle laughter.

"But something he said stuck that day. He said that if I ever wanted to be part of the 'bigger picture', then I better pay a lot closer attention to the smaller details first.' So from that day on, I was double-checking my pins, double-checking my shoes.

That one single encounter had quite a lasting impression. Pretty soon, I was double-checking other things - most importantly - the decisions I was making. And I believe it's because of that very same wisdom that I'm standing before you all today, part of the 'bigger picture' - even bigger than the movie screens I used to be on."

After another round of gentle laughter passed, he heaved a sigh. "That same C.O. I'm referring to is none other than the man we're here to honor today - the late General Allen Ronald Parker of the United States Air Force."

A gentle applause rose, which quickly faded after the President motioned them quiet.

"General Parker had a significant wisdom - one which helped formulate the very building blocks of the branch of military which proudly protects our skies today. He dedicated the latter half of his military career to see that happen, but today, we're here to remember him long before that - when he was known back then as Captain Parker."

".. it is because of this, that we're presenting this second Medal of Honor to him today - to reflect the bravery of his heroic, selflessness acts during the heat of battle."

"Yet in the aftermath of all these accomplishments and career milestones, General Parker remained a dedicated father, despite being widowed early on. We have here with us today his daughter, who also proudly served this country for almost a decade, Lieutenant Acelynn Parker." The President's eyes met A.J.'s "Would you join me up here please?"

Murdock steadied her trembling hand with his own.

_"Between Heaven and Earth, Ace."_

She quickly shot to her feet and walked to the podium and to the awaiting President.

"It's an honor to present this award to you, on behalf of your father, Lieutenant. I understand that this is his second medal. That just means he truly is one of our countries best and finest."

"Thank you, Mr. President." She snapped a crisp salute, thankful she'd practiced beforehand.

"Would you like to say a few words to everyone out there that's listening?"

"_Yes... yes you would!_" Murdock's voice hissed in her ear. "_Now's your chance!_"

She looked down at the medal and her eyes sparkled. "Mr. President, it would be an honor."

* * *

**_The speech..._**

"Thank you all for coming... for him." She looked up to scan the small audience, and suddenly caught the distinct view of General Stockwell in the far corner of the back of the room, watching her intently.

_"Stockwell,"_ she hissed, then quickly tucked her speech back into her uniform pocket. She bit her lip in thought, knowing her planned speech to mention the A-Team's pardons had just crashed and burned with her promise.

_"Switch to 'Plan B'."_

_"Okay."_ She looked out at the audience in a moment of thought, then began.

"I guess I could stand here and tell you stories about Allen Parker; the pilot, but chances are if you knew him, you've probably already heard them. A _lot_ of times. So instead, I'd like to tell you about Allen Parker; the father, and the day he changed my life. For those of you who weren't here the first time, I got to stand here once before when I was five years old with the late President Kennedy, rest his soul. He asked me in front of everybody if I was going to be a pilot like my dad when I grew up. I told him yes, and that I was going to fly all the way to the moon. He said in front of everybody, 'I'll race you there!'."

The gentle laughter of the audience echoed, Murdock's the loudest, thanks to his microphone.

"He won by the way." She smiled. "My dad didn't just teach me how to fly, he taught me to go above that and to never let go of what's most important." She wiped a tear away, then continued, "I guess the point I'm trying to make here is - we all have heroes in our lives and my dad was mine. He showed me what it really takes to make a person worthy. It's not their rank, or ribbons or medals; it's the values of the person inside." She made it a point to intently stare straight at Stockwell, adding, "Values such as teamwork and keeping one's word and most important, the value of true honor. So with that, I can tell you all how proud it feels to be here accepting this medal today, because of _him._" She held up the plaque, "not just for my dad, but for all the unsung heroes out there who are still carrying on with their own duties, waiting for their turn. Thank you."

After the gentle, enthusiastic applause finished, she watched Stockwell walk forward and join the president at his side. She stepped off the podium to meet both their awaiting hands. One news camera casually turned towards her as it followed her down.

"Mr. President, I'm honored to be standing here before you today. And General, always a pleasure." She shook both their hands, then motioned to Murdock to join her.

"That was a very... honorable speech, Lieutenant." Stockwell clasped her hand firmly, while the President curiously looked at Murdock who was now standing by her side.

"And who's this fine looking officer with you today, Lieutenant Parker?"

"Mr. President, I'd like to introduce you to General Parker's son in-law, Captain H.M. Murdock, US Army."

Murdock stood at full attention and snapped a textbook salute. "It is an honor and a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. President."

The President eyed the numerous medals and awards on Murdock's chest, then his name tag. Parker. "_Pardon me_, Captain, but you seem to have misplaced your proper name tag."

"I'm a Parker today, sir," Murdock looked down at his name, then smiled broadly back at him. "And _pardons_ were exactly what I was thinking about today - how about you, Mr. President? General...?"

"Mr. President," Stockwell began, then motioned to Murdock "Captain Murdock here is, as you well know, a member of the A-Team."

"Ah yes, the pilot." The commander in chief eyed him for a moment, then leaned in closer to keep his voice from carrying. "Are you aware of the ever growing situation we have out on my front lawn right now, _Captain?_"

"Yes sir, a simple, peaceful gathering of support. We were hoping to get everyone's attention today."

"Well... you've got it." The President eyed them both, then A.J. "Are you in on this too, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Mr. President," she answered honestly, then suddenly felt her confidence peak as if her silver wings were pinned on her chest for the very first time. "We are here on my father's honor, and it is on that same honor that we stand here before you... to ask you to..." She looked at Murdock, then gestured for him to take over. "Captain Murdock... please."

Murdock squared his jaw then stood at full attention, only seeing the bright golden sunlight as it poured into the cockpit window in his mind.

_Heaven and Earth._

"Mr. President, as a legal citizen of the United States of America with all sane rights and duties, I, Captain Howland Madison Murdock, formally request the full presidential pardoning of the A-Team, pending the second motion by General Stockwell with his support and confidence."

All eyes were on Stockwell now, and the anticipation climbed.

"General?" A.J. stared at him, her expression also between Heaven and Earth. "Will you second that request? On your word?"

Stockwell eyed her, then Murdock, then the President. As he opened his mouth to speak, he looked to his left and saw a reporter holding out a microphone his way. The sparkling gleam in her eyes reminded him of one Colonel Hannibal Smith.

All he could do was smirk as he answered, "The word is given, Mr. President."

"Okay guys, then let's go to my office to take care of this matter - the _oval_ one. Captain, Lieutenant, you're with me. General, you're dismissed."

* * *

**_The time..._**

There are times in life when you count just the seconds. When it's counting the seconds to sky-write a perfect letter S, or the last seconds ticking down to end a sports game, the count up from one to ten just before the birth of a child, or the countdown before the space shuttle thunderously lifts off into the heavens...

Right now, Murdock was counting the seconds as he stood at full attention in the Oval Office as he watched the president's accompanying agent thumb through the manila folder he'd just given him moments before. His patience faltered as he eyed the still unsigned pardon requests.

Finally, the President closed the folder and looked up at them. "I've got the media parade up my behind wanting me to make a statement on the commotion going on outside."

"Commotion, sir?" A.J. curiously asked.

The president stood up, walked to the window and pulled the white curtains back, revealing a sea of people covering the lawn outside.

"Oh _wow!_" she gaped. "Look at that crowd!"

"The last count out there was over one thousand, we've got an official rally on our hands - all here claiming to be supporting the A-Team. There's even rumor about a rolling music stage being set up right out there in the middle of Pennsylvania Avenue. Would either of you know anything about _that?_"

"I heard it's Rick James and C.J. Mack!" One of the secret service agents standing guard muttered excitedly.

The other agent next to him hissed, "No way, they said it was Stevie Faith herself and Boy George!"

Murdock was one-hundred percent confused as he shook his head in disbelief. "I can assure you, Mr. President, that I have no idea what is going on there. This was suppoed to be a small peaceful gathering."

"Since when does the A-Team do anything small?" The president teased, his knowing smile contagious as Murdock grinned back.

"So, what happens now, Mr. President?" A.J. curiously asked him. "We have the papers here ready to sign, Stockwell gave his okay and... everyone out there is waiting for you."

The commander-in-chief stared at her curiously for a moment, then picked up the phone on his desk. "Get me Howard. Yeah... get the press set up on that stage and let them know I'll be making an official announcement regarding the A-Team's pardons in twenty-minutes."


	15. Promised Land of Confusion

**Chapter 15 - Promised Land of Confusion**

* * *

_I've got something to tell you, I've got something to say._  
_I'm gonna put this dream in motion, never let nothing stand in my way._

_When the going gets tough, the tough get going..._

_~Billy Ocean ('85)_

* * *

**Langley Compound**  
**17:00**

* * *

_"And tonight's top story, exclusive here only on Channel Nine News, has to be the surprise announcement out of the White House this afternoon, as our Commander-in-Chief issued full Presidential pardons for the legendary 'A-Team'. That's right, the 'A-Team' - Colonel John Smith, Lieutenant Templeton Peck, and Sergeant B.A. Baracus, who..."_

_"Hannibal! Face, get in here quick!"_ B.A. yelled across the house at the top of his lungs. "They're talkin' 'bout us on the T.V.!"

_"...the trio, who've proclaimed their innocence since their court-martial in nineteen seventy-two and again last year during their trial and previously unreported failed execution…"_

"What's going on B.A.? " Hannibal was first to the living room to see what the heck B.A. was carrying on about. "Why are we on the news? Hey, isn't that Baker?" Suddenly, the cigar fell out of his now-gaping mouth as he saw exactly _what_ was being reported.

"She's Lefcourt now, remember?" Face corrected him, earning a sarcastic eye-roll from Hannibal as he picked up the cigar and popped it back in his mouth.

_"...over a thousand citizens came out to rally and petition in support for the 'trio plus one' - loyal patrons of the A-Team who personally sought out their help when there was simply no one else to help - calling them 'saviors', and 'the real heroes of this country'."_

"Wait a minute, is that _Murdock_ up there?" B.A. asked, pointing at the screen. "What the heck is that fool doin'?"

"I don't believe it - look, the pigeon's there too. He said earlier that they were going to some military ceremony." Hannibal looked intently at the T.V. searching for any clues. "Is that a valor medal? What in the..."

_"While we don't have all the details yet as to the events which led up to their pardons, we received a statement released by the President that the A-Team were solely responsible for thwarting a terrorist attack on the White House in early June of this year. That's right folks, the President himself admitted to hiring the A-Team - what do you think about that?_

"I think I need a drink," Hannibal answered the T.V. completely shell-shocked by the news, then headed straight for the bar.

_For the full exclusive story by L.A. Times Lead reporter, Amy Allen, be sure to read tomorrow's special edition with an in-depth interview of this reporter's firsthand encounters. Reporting live from the White House for Channel Nine's Eyewitness News, this is Tawnia Lefcourt. Good night…_

_...and Godspeed,_ gentlemen."

Tawnia winked in finality as Face hit the power button on the remote control and the image ceased. He stared dumbfounded at the blank screen. "What the heck is she talking about? _Amy too?_ Are we sure that was live because I don't believe it." He peeked into the nearby VCR just to make sure.

It was empty.

_"Believe it, guys!"_

Face turned around in surprise to see Amy in the doorway, excitedly holding up the _Pardon me, Mr. President? _newspaper. "And here's the evening edition to prove it. They're already running off a second print for the morning." A hint of Hannibal's ever-contagious jazz gleamed in her eyes as she proudly added, _"_Guess who has one-hundred percent exclusivity and publishing rights?"

_"Amy!"_ B.A. and Face exclaimed in unison.

"That's right!" She grinned, then wasted no time in rushing over to reunite with them both.

Hannibal teased, "I just knew you'd come in handy for us someday, Allen."

"Hey!" Amy fired an all too familiar playful glare right back at him. "I seem to recall coming in _handy_ on more than a few occasions, Hannibal. Borneo, for one, Mexico - _both_ times, Texas, _Florida..._"

"You sure did, kid." Hannibal grinned as they embraced.

Face hurriedly grabbed two full glasses off the bar and offered one to Amy, along with a smile he didn't have to pretend with. "Hey, thanks for coming back after all this time. I always knew you were somewhere out there, still in our corner."

"Well, you guys are _kinda_ hard to forget, you know that?"

Face's heart pounded faster, unsure whether it was from the 'newfound freedom' news, or that he was now close enough to take in the scent of her familiar perfume. Both, he'd hoped. He didn't realize just how lost in the moment he'd let himself slip into - until a movement out of the corner of his eye distracted him.

"Hey, B.A., you're wearing a spot in the carpet over there. What's wrong?"

"Nothin' man." B.A.'s tone clearly indicated quite the opposite as he paced about. "Just keep thinkin' 'bout that time they gave _you_ a pardon. Maybe this is just a scam to get us all out in the open."

"Have a little faith, sergeant." Hannibal easily brushed off the pessimism. "You just saw it for yourself, she said we're -"

_"Ho-ho-ho, guys!" _Murdock's yell preceded the front door slamming, and they all watched him dash into the room. "_Santa Murdock_ has arrived bearing early Christmas gifts!" His smile couldn't have been any broader as he held up three envelopes, then handed them out respectively. "Here they are fellas... signed, sealed, delivered_ \- they're yours!_" he sang.

Face was speechless as he stared down at the envelope, and the presidential seal across the back. Then he turned it over and saw his name handwritten in ink.

_Templeton Peck, First Lieutenant, U.S. Army_

"And just think, this one's for _real_ this time," Hannibal couldn't resist teasing.

Face rolled his eyes and quickly tore into the envelope, carefully, of course. As he held up the letter, he had to steady his trembling hands to read it.

_I hereby grant this Presidential pardon to…_

A single sheet of paper and the treachery of his past had vanished. It couldn't be that simple, could it?

"Finally figured out how to get you a decent Christmas present this year, didn't I?" Murdock playfully poked him in the chest.

"Sure beats that ugly tie from last year." Face looked up from his pardon to meet his excited gaze. "Murdock, I... I-"

"I know, Face," Murdock stopped him. "You don't have to stumble over those lips of yours, just put 'em here." He pointed at his cheek and winked.

Face solemnly shook his head. "No, I need to say this out loud. You know, ever since 'Nam you've always been there to bail us out." He stood up and pulled Murdock tightly to _him_ for a change. "You did it again... I owe you _big_, pal."

"Aw, you already gave us a plane, so you don't owe me anything - 'cept my Grandaddy's watch," he playfully added.

Face gazed into Murdock's soft brown eyes. "Murdock, I'll love you forever for this, and you're still crazier than a Mexican rabbit... but I'm keeping the watch." He pulled away, but not before planting a kiss on Murdock's cheek without reservation, then quickly headed to the bar for another round for himself and Amy.

Murdock could only smile as B.A. slung his thick muscled arm around his shoulders. "I never thought you'd be the one to do it, _crazy man_." He held up his pardon letter in triumph. "You know what this means? It means no more knocking me out, drugging me, dragging me on planes. No more driving me_ nuts..._"

"Right, and now you can go take care of our Mama, right?"

"Yeah…" B.A. patted Murdock on the back as he pondered the concept. "Mama!" he suddenly blurted out, his pardon momentary forgotten. "Get outta my way, fool, I gotta call 'n tell her the news!"

Hannibal chuckled as he watched B.A. push Murdock off of him and dart for the nearest phone. As he looked back to the unopened envelope, he quickly swallowed the lump in his throat with the help of a strong sinus-clearing shot. Emotions were only supposed to run deep like this when he was suited up as the Aquamaniac, not out in the open... _exposed_ like this.

Murdock ironically told him, "Now you can stop hiding behind those rubber masks and go be that big movie star, Hannibal."

"Ya think?" Hannibal puffed his chest, along with his freshly lit El Capitan. He then offered his hand to Murdock, who ignored it and dove in for a hug instead.

"Break a leg, Colonel... and a few noses if anyone has it coming out there."

The two had shared their embraces many times throughout the years, but this one was the longest by far, until B.A.'s loud, excited voice had their attention.

_"Mama! Mama, can you hear me…? Did you see the news…? Yeah, I'm coming home tonight! We're free, Mama! We're free!"_

Hannibal's blue eyes filled with proud adoration as he slapped Murdock's back, square on the painted tiger. "Now you can be free as a bird too, Captain."

"Aw," Murdock choked up at the thought. "I'm gonna be a family man someday if it kills me, Colonel!"

"Oh, I don't think it'll have to come to _that._" Hannibal teased, then curiously looked around. "Say, where's _Mrs._ Claus? Seems I have her to thank for this too..."

"_Mrs._ Cl -?" Murdock patted the decoy wedding ring hidden in his pocket. "You know her, she's probably gearing up the 'ol sleigh for the hop home. Say, Colonel? Uh, there's something here I want you to see."

Hannibal unfolded the paper Murdock had handed him moments before. "Herein by me, united in..." He looked up in surprise.

"Yeah, you guys aren't the only ones to get a life altering document out of this plan," Murdock told him in absolute certainty. "Well, with the rally going on and all, we had to make sure I'd be able to get through the security blanket. It was the only logical solution we - _I_ came up with," he corrected, pointing to himself. "_I_ asked _her._"

"So, this_ solution..._" Hannibal curiously eyed Murdock as he handed the license back to him. "Is this just temporary, like Face's or...?"

Murdock shook his head, his eyes filled with nothing but confidence as he put the decoy ring back on his finger. "Think I'm gonna try the married life out, see where things take me."

"Hmm." Hannibal rolled the cigar between his teeth, pondering the concept. "How's it working out so far?"

"So far, so good." Murdock chuckled lightheartedly as he gestured to Hannibal's pardon letter.

"Well, Captain, I guess the only thing left to say is... congratulations!"

"Thanks, Colonel. Ace'll sure be happy to hear that." The sound of the front door opening had his attention. "Perfect timing, must be her now..." he excitedly looked to the doorway and the smile quickly fell from his face when he saw who walked in instead.

"Hello there, gentlemen." Stockwell eyed them all coolly as he stepped in the doorway, "and Miss Allen."

"See you soon, Mama - love you!" B.A. hung up, while Face quickly tucked his pardon in his inner jacket pocket then crossed his arms. They'd have to pry it away from his cold, dead hands before he'd ever give it back.

"Stockwell, right?" Amy asked as she edged closer to Face, feeling the tension that was now hanging in the air thicker than Hannibal's cigar smoke.

"Hi there, General!" Hannibal's jazzy grin eased any further worry as he piped up enthusiastically, "Happen to catch the news?"

Ignoring the question, Stockwell responded dryly, "I was going to stop by and drop off your pardons, but I see someone already took the liberty." He shot a glare of annoyance at Murdock, who offered a genuine smile in return.

"That's how I fly, General - low and fast," he told him matter-of-factly as he glided his hand along like an airplane. "Slipping in under the radar has always been my forte, as you well know."

"Your astuteness is duly noted, Captain." Stockwell eyed him, then smiled. He _actually_ smiled. "I wanted to personally offer my congratulations to you all for finally earning your freedom. My word has been kept and my hands are now clean. The President gives his utmost thanks for all your loyal _patriotism_ this past year."

"So, we were working for the president this entire time?" Face marveled at the thought. "Huh... you know, suddenly I do feel quite _patriotic_, as it were."

Hannibal laughed. "Makes you want to go out and vote right now, doesn't it, Lieutenant?" The jazz further crept into in his eyes as he handed Stockwell a drink, then curiously asked, "Say General, will our biggest client be needing us again anytime soon?"

"Well, that's entirely up to you - it's _your_ _way _now, Colonel." Stockwell answered, then raised his glass to him.

"So long as we agree there," Hannibal quickly tucked the still sealed envelope in his inner coat pocket, then thoughtfully said, "You know, General... pardons or no pardons, we're still the President's team... and I'm willing to stick around to offer our services on a _part-time_ basis. I know this might sound hard to believe, but all you have to do is ask... and bump up our pay grades. What do you say General...?" Hannibal removed his leather glove and offered his hand. "Is it a deal?"

Stockwell looked down at Hannibal's hand, took a long pull of his drink, then reached out and clasped it. "I know the president will be _very_ pleased to hear you've decided to remain on board, Colonel Smith."

Face piped up enthusiastically, "If we agree to stay on, do we get to keep the house?"

Stockwell wryly smiled at them, then downed his drink in one gulp and held up the glass. "I'll consider it. Now how about one more to seal the deal?"

* * *

_Come the day you're mine, I'm gonna teach you to fly_  
_We've only tasted the wine, we're gonna drain the cup dry_

_Wait 'til your charms are right for these arms, to surround_  
_You think you've flown before, but baby you ain't left the ground..._

_The Best Is Yet to Come ~ Frank Sinatra (1964)_

* * *

"A-_ha_, I had a feeling you might be up here." Murdock triumphantly told her as he climbed through the vehicle bay's rooftop hatch. "Couldn't resist, huh?"

She nodded, eyes still fixed on the heavens.

"Can't imagine why... _brr!_" He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked up, the cold stinging his cheeks as he remembered a warmer night once upon a time. Then he remembered the two-way transmitters were now back in his pocket and he excitedly leaned in closer to take advantage of the situation... and her warmth.

"Party's in full swing back there if you want to join in," he excitedly offered, along with a kiss to her neck. "I think you were right - Face and Amy haven't left each other's side all night, so I think we should take them up for a hop later on so they can spend some... quality time together. Whaddaya say?"

"...mm-hm."

He pulled back in surprise at her lackluster tone. "Hey, what's up there?"

"A few _cirrostrati,"_ She pointed to the clouds on the horizon. "Snow's coming soon."

"Not the _sky_," he scoffed and stared at her questioningly. It didn't take him long to realize she was now trying to avoid his gaze altogether. "I mean what's up with _you?_ I haven't seen that look on your face since the night you saw your bird all bent up." He tilted her chin so she would meet his gaze. "Did you really forget _already?_"

"Forget what?"

"For better, for _worse_." He pointed at her wings. "Talk to me, Goose! You've been out of sorts ever since this morning. What's wrong?"

She solemnly shook her head. "Nothing."

"Acelynn, I've been on this Earth long enough to know that when _any_ woman says that, they mean the complete and exact opposite."

"No, I really mean it, _nothing's_ wrong. That's the problem - nothing's _wrong_ and _you're_ always right!" She suddenly leaned over and buried her face in his chest. "Tiger, you were right all along."

"Of course I was - wait," he stopped, confused. "About _what?_"

"Right about not trusting those pharmaceutical companies. Doc's office called this morning to apologize for the mix-up."

"Mix-up? What'd they mix up? Lemme guess, you pregnant after all?" He laughed at the idea, then noticed her wince immediately after. "Wait, you _are?!"_

As she nodded, all he do was pull her close until the shock wore off. "I – I guess that radiation didn't do as much damage as I thought," he muttered, more to himself, then looked up and...

"_Woo-woo, yyyyeeeaaahhhoooooo!"_ he excitedly howled to the heavens. "Aw, _Ace - really?! _You know, I always dreamed of... of-" He leaned back just enough to look down to what was now a barely noticeable bump - in _his_ mind - hidden under her uniform coat. His own stomach began swarming with butterflies from the thought of what now lie beneath his gentle touch.

As his eyes filled with joyful tears, hers suddenly filled with panic.

"Tiger, I've never really had a mom. How am I supposed to know how to be one?"

He pondered the question as he wiped his eyes. Finding only one answer to give, he met her lips, then answered, "Instinct, Ace... just like how we fly. C'mon, let's go tell everyone the news!"

* * *

_"Hello, you've reached Florence, the only florist in Bangor smart enough to stay open till nine and charge a bundle in the process. How may I help you?"_

"Yes, I'd like to send some flowers to a friend. Rush delivery, anything you have on-hand right now. _Yes,_ I'm serious... great, the name is Decker, Colonel Roderick Decker, U.S. Army."

"Hannibal, what are you _doing_?" Face asked him, shaking his head.

Hannibal grinned as if he were scheming the ultimate plan of evil revenge. "He'll never forgive me for this, but I've gotta give my condolences to the guy - not to mention thank him for all his help at the trial and all." His cheeky grin followed as he turned back to the phone. "Yes, that's Decker... D-E-C-K-E-R... Yes, tonight, or as soon as you can. Sympathy card if you have one. You do...? Fantastic. Please sign it, 'Our deepest condolences, from Colonel John Smith and the team.' You got that? Yeah, _Smith_." He set the phone down and laughed heartily, knowing nothing could wipe the grin off his face for a long time.

"On the jazz again," B.A. muttered.

"Poor Decker is going to wind up with quite the inferiority complex," Amy laughed at the thought.

"I bet I know someone who knows a good shrink," Face added just as the sound of the front door closing had everyone's attention to the duo as they strode in.

"Finally, the gang's all here! Come and get 'em, guys!" Hannibal grinned as popped the cork off a bottle of _Dom Perignon_ and poured a row of glasses full of the vintage bubbly. He watched as they all took their respective drinks - B.A.'s milk, of course. He watched as A.J. eyed hers with hesitation.

"It's a good year, I promise."

"I'm sure it's nice, it's just that I'm, uh - I have to fly home, remember?" It was the truth – perhaps not the most important reason, but a reason nonetheless. "No altering substances eight hours before take-off, rules are rules!"

"Always by the book, aren't you?" Hannibal poured a second glass of milk. "Here. Thanks for sticking your neck out for us today, Pigeon. That was quite a plan you and Murdock came up with."

"You're welcome, _Uncle Pongo_, but no thanks needed," she leaned over and kissed his cheek, dismissing his praise. "I was just trying to adapt to the situation, like we talked about at the hospital, remember?"

"Pfft, modest as always," Murdock teased, then reached across the table and picked up the bottle and questioningly raised an eyebrow. "Seventy-two, Colonel?"

"Well, it was a good year for the grapes anyway..." Hannibal rolled the cigar between his teeth in serious thought, then raised his glass. "Once a team, always a team guys. This one's to the those who joined us along the way in our journey to freedom." Hannibal looked at both Amy and A.J. and watched them share a knowing smile. "And to General Parker, who's bravery set the ultimate plan into motion..." He raised his glass even higher, and looked at his comrades with proud adoration as they followed in suit. "...and you all know how much I love it when a plan comes together. This one's to the next step - to freedom!"

They all held their glasses up high and belted out in unison, _"To freedom!"_

* * *

_(A/N: Big thank you to my husband for helping re-do this bit of a difficult chapter! I absolutely despised the first draft when I re-read it and wanted to take another crack at it...)_


	16. Epilogue - Sweet Freedom

**Epilogue - Sweet Freedom**

* * *

_"__Shine, sweet freedom, shine your light on me. __You are the magic, you're right where I wanna be.  
__Oh, sweet freedom, carry me along, we'll keep the spirit alive on and on..."__  
_

_~ Michael McDonald (1987)_

* * *

_"Welcome to your deeeluxe Moonlight tour featuring the 'Wild and Crazy Aces' – yes, that's plural folks! This is your Captain 'numero uno' speaking, telling you to sit back and strap-in folks because in just a few moments you'll be soaring into the heights of volition where you'll be seeing some of D.C.'s finest, and -"_

"Save it for the _real_ tourists, Murdock!" Face yelled to the cockpit, and the sound of Amy's gentle laughter followed as she settled in the seat beside him. He rolled his eyes. "Hard to believe he's certifiably sane now, isn't it? I can't believe people actually _pay_ him to do this now. You, uh - you _sure_ you want to do this?"

Amy nodded as she clicked her restraint harness across her chest. "Sure, why not? I'm all for a little nostalgia now and again." After a second thought, and a brief flashback from many years ago, she double-checked the straps just to make sure they were extra tight.

"Why _not?_" Face's voice rose to keep above the ever increasing sound of the engine as the slow whirl of the blades above began. "I'll tell you why not, because the last time I was in this thing, I, uh.." he wearily eyed the floor. "Never mind, you don't want to know, just _trust me.._."

"I don't see what you're so worried about." Amy leaned over just enough to catch a glimpse of A.J. in the cockpit, flipping random switches in tandem with Murdock. "She seems normal enough to me."

Face considered the idea for a brief moment as her voice carried over the intercom. _"We're now at full power - engaging warp engines in three... two... one..."_

"Normal, not even close!" Face rolled his eyes as Murdock's drawn out howl flooded their headsets as they swiftly lifted into flight. Feeling his stomach drop to his knees, he instinctively grabbed for Amy's hand.

Amy looked down in surprise, then teased, "What are you doing - I thought B.A. was the one afraid of flying."

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about." Face's innocently brushed off the idea, but her knowing look followed. "Okay, well... this past year has been a little _rough," _he finally admitted.

She nodded. "Murdock filled me in about the trial, and Dickenson..." she hesitated before adding, "and what happened at the restaurant."

"Aw, did he? What a blabbermouth. I was going to fill you in about everything while we were having dinner tonight." Face glared at the cockpit, then lifted his mic. "_Remind me to thank him later._"

_"You're welcome, Face!"_

Face pointed at him and warned, "You know two can play this game, Murdock!"

_"Guys, you're missing the great view!" _A.J. excitedly told them. _"__Check your starboard!__"_

Amy eagerly leaned over Face so she could peer out of the opposite window. "Oh, _wow_. You're right, it's... beautiful!" She drew in a deep breath in awe, seeing the lit-up, now miniature White House far off in the distance and recalled what happened inside it today.

"It's absolutely stunning, I really could remember this moment forever."

Completely distracted by the view... of Amy's warm smile, _not_ the sky, Face couldn't help but mutter, "You know, I was thinking the _exact_ the same thing."

She blushed at his intent gaze, realizing exactly what he'd meant by that. "Face - uh, _Templeton_, I-"

_"You know," _A.J. interrupted, having no idea what was going on behind them,_ "__I still can't help wondering what it would look like down there if you guys hadn't stopped __Dickenson__." _

Amy's warm gaze never veered from Face as she answered back, "A.J., I've learned it's best not to think the _what-if's and_ focus on what's actually happening right now, in _this_ moment..."

Face grinned back in surprise, knowing he'd told Amy the exact same thing all those years ago when she'd left for Jakarta. "Yeah, kid - you'll drive yourself crazy with that kinda talk." He suddenly leaned in to meet her lips and any doubts about _this_ moment finally faded away as she melted in his arms.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift, guys." Face poked his head in the cockpit and winked at both of them. "I think I'll take it from here. I'll call and let you guys know how it goes."

"Enjoy your first night of freedom, Faceman!" Murdock playfully saluted him.

"You know it." Face saluted back... seriously at first, then smiled back. "See you soon." He ducked out of the cockpit so Amy could take her leave as well.

"Thanks again for your help, Amy." Murdock winked, then motioned for a hug, which she quickly leaned into. "I'm so glad everything worked out the way we planned."

"What are teammates for, right?" Amy shared a knowing smile with him. "And you're still crazy, Murdock... just a different kind of crazy now."

"Aw, love you too, _Chiquita banana._" Murdock chuckled.

"I'm so very glad to have met you, A.J." Amy excitedly embraced A.J. next, then couldn't help but tease, "And what you guys pulled off today, I know you've gotta be _crazy_ too."

"You may be right... or pretend to be, at least." A.J. knowingly grinned back. "Thank you so much for adding that story about my Dad in your press release too - it was beautiful."

"Well, I was inspired by your speech," Amy smiled warmly. "And you're welcome. Call anytime if need something, okay? Murdock has my number. Oh, and hey, guys - Face spilled the beans earlier, congrats on the big news!" She gave them one last wave before ducking out of the bird to re-join...

_"Now who's the blabbermouth, F__ace?__"_

Murdock winced at A.J.'s loud outburst overpowering his headset, then burst into gentle laughter as she looked back to him, exasperated.

_"So much for waiting to tell everyone," _she told him as they watched at Amy and Face as they walked back to the Langley house, arm in arm. _"Looks like you were right all along about them, Tiger."_

_"You know... __call me crazy, but..." _he knowingly smiled, "_I really do think this bird has some true magic in 'er."_

_"Like how it brought us together, and maybe it helped do the same for them?"_

_"Yeah, something like that."_ He looked over at the picture wedged in the corner of his windshield and smiled at her father - his father-in-law. _"Hey, I just thought of something - did you ever pick a name for this bird?"_

_"Mmm, not yet... still waiting for the right one to come to mind."_

_"Ace, you gotta have a name for this bird - it's tradition! Besides, it's been over six months since she was re-commissioned so she's long overdue. Hey, how about Mr. Howlin' Mad's Wild Ride - see what I did there?"_

The faint sound of dual-chuckling echoed over their headsets. With Murdock now at the helm, she looked through the transparent floor of the cockpit to see them rising away from the well-it compound below. It was gone in a flash as they banked east and headed for the hangar back home.

_In this moment..._

Remembering Amy's advice, she wondered aloud, _"How does 'The Spirit of Langley' sound?"_

_"Hmm."_ Murdock took his eyes off the sky long enough to briefly glance around the cockpit, then at her. _"I like that... yeah, that's _real _good! 'The Spirit of Langley' - hey, I think she likes it too, listen to her purring like a kitten."_ His eyes suddenly narrowed into nothing short of a mischievous glint as he looked at her.

_"So, you got to name the bird, that means I get to name the kid, right?"_

_"What?!"_

_"__It's only fair! __Because if it's a boy, I was thinking, 'John Bosco __Templeton' -__ we'll call him J.B.T. - and I was figuring 'Ace-the-third' if it's a girl - A.J.3. - so whaddaya think, Acelynn...? Ace?!"_

* * *

_***FINI***_

* * *

_Hey, thanks for joining this insanity-inanity, from a longtime fan and friend of the show, here's to happy endings after all.  
This one's dedicated to the untapped, raw and emotional nostalgia of the 1980's.  
__There was never a time more adventurous and pure._


End file.
